


Missing scenes

by klancerlover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #Missing scenes, #The Multi-Shooter, #The Red Paladins, M/M, The Paladins of Purple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 44,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancerlover/pseuds/klancerlover
Summary: Hey guys! These are little prompts, as I like to call them, of scenes that have happened in either The Multi-Shooter, The Red Paladins, or The Paladins of Purple that have happened but I didn’t write in so to move the plots. Above, I will explain where these scenes take place. Some are canon to the story, some are not. I will explain that too. Hope you like these scenes!This one takes place in The Multi-Shooter.More specifically, when Lance was targeted by Zarkon before Keith was. This is the reason why Keith was targeted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! These are little prompts, as I like to call them, of scenes that have happened in either The Multi-Shooter, The Red Paladins, or The Paladins of Purple that have happened but I didn’t write in so to move the plots. Above, I will explain where these scenes take place. Some are canon to the story, some are not. I will explain that too. Hope you like these scenes!
> 
> This one takes place in The Multi-Shooter.  
> More specifically, when Lance was targeted by Zarkon before Keith was. This is the reason why Keith was targeted.

“A psychic? Don’t mind if I do.” Lance noticed the shop and made his way toward it, but a hand grabbed his arm. “Lance, we’re not here to have fun.” Keith’s voice was low, tense. Lance turned his head, seeing serious purple eyes looking back at him. “Oh, would you relax?” Lance said, pulling away. “There might be Galra here. We can’t stay here for long.” Keith said. “I know, I won’t be long.” Lance said. “Lance.” Keith hissed, but Lance was already walking away, letting out a breath. He was taking this very seriously, if Keith didn’t know.

He entered the shop, seeing it was just like the inside of any psychic shop. A woman sat behind a crystal ball, smiling widely. “Ah, hello, Blue Paladin. I had a feeling you were going to come to my shop today.” She said. She stood up, “You’re determined to know something. What is it?” She asked, beckoning him to sit. “Well, I guess what everyone would want to know. I wanna know who the future Mrs. Blue Lion is.” Lance said, sitting down. The woman reached out and took his hand, staying silent for a few seconds. “Ah. Not a she. He. Like a lion, fierce, and a very strong fighter.” She finally said. She smiled again, “You will know soon.” She said.

“Lance. Lance!” Keith sounded urgent, tense.

He came into the shop, gasping. “Galra. We have to get you out of here, now.” He said. Lance stood, “How many?” He asked. “A lot. 15, at most.” He said. “We can take them down, you and me.” Lance said, making his bayard materialize. “They’ll be aiming for you, and I can’t let you get hurt.” Keith said. “I won’t. I have a shield for a reason.” Lance said. Keith pulled out his bayard, his sword forming. “Fine. We’re taking them out, and then we’re getting out before anymore can show up, understand?” He said. “Yep. Totally.” Lance said.

They ran out of the shop, coming face to face with the Galra soldiers. Keith instantly ran forward while Lance fired his blue blaster, covering himself and Keith. Lance took down 3 at once, looking at Keith to make sure he was all right. The swordsman was dealing powerful, wicked blows to the Galra, sending his sword through them at an alarming rate. He saw him do a familiar move, one that was complicated but looked incredibly cool. At one point, he got surrounded, guns pointed at him. “Keith!” Lance ran, about to help, but then Keith was swinging his sword in a deadly arc, and just like that, the Galra soldiers all went down. Lance could feel his eyes widening, struck with awe. Keith was such a strong fighter. It wasn’t as if Lance didn’t already know this, as it was something he always thought of when dealing with Galra that showed up on ally planets to kill him.

Keith looked around before he looked at Lance, “We have to go.” He said.

Lance shook out of his trance, nodding. As they ran through the city, Red came in and opened his jaw, taking off as soon as Keith and Lance entered. “That was risky.” Keith said. “We did it, though.” Lance said. “They could have killed you, Lance. My job is to protect you, not to let you go headfirst into danger.” Keith said. “You were there with me. And we worked pretty well together. We’re a good team.” Lance said. Keith seemed to freeze at this, seeming like he was taking it in. One of many the times Lance had said that was after they had captured Sendak on the Castle of Lions, and Keith had come to him, asking if he was okay as he helped him sit up.

Keith then looked at him, something in his eyes that Lance couldn’t place. He then looked back, “You’re right. We are a good team. You handled those Galra well, Sharpshooter.” He said. Lance felt something strike him at the praise. He was really starting to like that new nickname. He slightly smiled, “Thanks, Samurai. You handled them pretty good too.” He said. He then slightly leaned close to him, “I saw you use that move again.” He said. “You always talk about it.” Keith said. “Keith, I am begging you, please teach me that move. It looks awesome.” Lance said. A small smirk came to Keith’s mouth, “Does it, now?” He asked.

Something about how he asked the question made Lance’s ears burn.

He was so glad he had his helmet with the full visor on. “Can you teach me it or not?” He asked. “It’s a difficult move. I nearly face-planted when I first tried it, and it took me a while to become good at it. You’re still learning how to have a good stance with your sword. And how to sword fight.” Keith said. Lance pouted, disappointed, but then Keith sharply inhaled, “But...I will teach you it. Who knows? You might learn it better than I did, which I don’t doubt at all. And I’ll do it just to get that look off your face.” He said. “What look?” Lance asked, frowning. “That one you had a second ago.” Keith said. “What?” Lance asked, panicking, wondering how Keith had seen him pout.

“The one that made you look like a puppy that just got kicked. Please don’t ever make that face again. I can’t even take you making that face.” Keith said, a light laugh coming out of him, despite how tense he had been a few minutes ago. They arrived back at the Castle, and Lance was taking off his helmet when something caught his eye. The others were staring up at the holo-screen, which had Zarkon on it, most likely broadcasting to the entire galaxy. “Make it known that the Red Paladin of Voltron is now a target to the Galra empire. If he is seen, take him and the Blue Paladin down.” Zarkon said. Lance whirled to Keith, who was wide-eyed. “He just made you a target too.” Lance breathed.

He began to shake his head, not believing it.

“No. No, that can’t happen. That can’t-“ He said frantically, and Keith turned to him. “Lance, calm down. It’s okay.” He said. Lance stepped to him, pointing at him. “It is not okay! It’s not! You’re being targeted because of me! Because you decided to protect me!” He shouted. “I made a promise to you, Lance! I wasn’t going to let the Galra hurt or kill you!” Keith shouted back. “You shouldn’t have done that! I didn’t ask you to! It was so stupid of you to make that promise!” Lance shouted. “I don’t seem to recall asking your opinion.” Keith growled. “Guys.” Shiro said.

“I don’t want this! I didn’t want you to get targeted! I didn’t want you to protect me because I knew you’d be putting yourself in danger! But you didn’t care, because you just have to be such a reckless, impulsive idiot! I didn’t want your protection! I don’t want your protection! So you can take your promise and shove it right down your stupid mullet, Keith, because I won’t have it! I won’t have any of it! You wouldn’t even dare to let me protect you too, because you wouldn’t let me repay the favour for keeping me from dying a thousand times! Well screw you, Keith! Screw you! Because I care about you too, a lot, and god help me because I can’t take the thought of you being targeted too! It terrifies me! We can’t be a good team if I can’t protect you too! That’s not how it works! So screw you, and screw your promise, because if I can’t make the same vow and keep you safe as well, then I guess we’re both dead!! Because I won’t let you protect me anymore!! You nearly died to protect me, you think I won’t do the same for you?! Screw you, Keith!!” Lance viciously shouted before throwing his helmet to the floor and taking off in a red rage.

Keith had called after him so quietly, he himself didn’t hear his voice.

The helmet rolled to a stop at Keith’s feet, but he was staring at where Lance disappeared, more wide-eyed than humanly possible. His hand twitched with the instinct of wanting to reach after him. The room was dead silent with shock, except for Lance’s shouts full of rage echoing off the walls. Keith looked down at Lance’s helmet, seeing he had cracked the corner of the visor in his rage. He picked it up, staring at it for a few seconds. Later on, after he fixed it, he found himself a few steps from Lance’s door, the helmet in his hands. Lance’s words were echoing in his head, bouncing around. Lance cared about him and wanted to protect him. Keith stepped a bit closer to the door, his heartbeat picking up. He reached out, but hesitated, unsure whether Lance would answer or ignore him.

He knocked anyway, “Lance?” He called out softly. No answer. “Lance, open up. I know you’re in there.” He said. Still no answer. He sighed, “Please? I want to talk to you.” He said, his voice bordering on slight urgency. “You cracked your visor when you threw your helmet. I fixed it for you. It’s just-it’s just here, outside your door, all right? I’ll...I’ll leave you now.” He quietly said finally, setting the helmet down before backing away. He stared at the door for a few seconds, sighing softly. “I’m sorry.” He said. He then walked away. A minute or so later, Lance’s door opened, and his head peeked out, staring down at his helmet. He reached out and picked it up, and his head quickly disappeared inside again.

Lance doesn’t talk to Keith for a bit.

Luckily, neither are in danger, as Allura decided to put the Castle near a hidden Blade of Marmora base for now. Especially so the two could talk. Keith tries, but Lance completely ignores him. He moves away when Keith reaches for him, walks away whenever Keith comes into the same room as him. Keith begins to become a bit desperate, nearly on the verge of begging Lance to listen to him. He and Lance had gotten real close since he came back from working with the Blade of Marmora. Keith had been able to open up a bit to him.

It meant a lot, since Lance had been very understanding and didn’t push him for more when he didn’t want to say more. They had become such good friends, and partners. Now, Lance wouldn’t even look at Keith. Keith was desperate and a bit scared, thinking he was losing him. Lance had become his main priority to him over their few months together, so very important and dear to him. He had had a feeling Lance would snap sooner or later due to his insistence of keeping him safe and risking his life for him. Lance had asked him if he thought he wouldn’t do the same. Keith did know that Lance would do that. That was how a team worked. Keith protected Lance, and Lance would protect Keith now that he was being targeted too. Keith finally realized something. When it became night, he went to his room, only to stop when he saw a sticky note on the door. He took it off, reading it. “Thanks. For fixing my visor.” It said. Lance. He looked at Lance’s door, a few feet away from his own. He suddenly walked to it, staring at it.

“I just want you to know...that there’s no one I’d rather have watching my back than you, Sharpshooter. We have to work together. That means protecting each other.” He said softly.

He then slightly leaned in, “Good night, Lance.” He said quietly. He turned away, but then he heard the door open, and suddenly a hand was grabbing his wrist. He turned back, meeting Lance’s wavering blue eyes. He then tugged him, and Keith sharply inhaled and twitched as Lance’s arms came around his waist, enclosing him in an embrace. Keith panicked at first, not knowing what to do. But after a bit, he softened, carefully and lightly embracing the taller boy back.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you. I was so frustrated.” Lance said quietly. “It’s okay. I know.” Keith said. “At first I didn’t want to talk to you, but it quickly hurt. I couldn’t really handle it. I wanted to talk to you again. I know it sounds cliche, but I missed you.” Lance said. Keith could feel his ears reddening. “Really?” He asked. “Yeah. A lot, actually.” Lance said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The Multi-Shooter.   
> More specifically when Lance and Keith were targeted.   
> This is when they bonded as mates, guys!   
> Enjoy the angsty fluff and fluffy angst.   
> I forgot to mention it, but the first chapter is canon to the story. So is this one

Keith and Lance were on another mission by themselves. They had taken 2 days to carefully plan out what they were going to do, step by step. Their job was to take out a small Galra base that was nearby, and make it theirs, or give it to the Blade of Marmora for another outpost. “You can pilot Red this time.” Keith said as they entered the cockpit. “Are you sure?” Lance asked as he put his helmet on. “You always ask me, and my answer is always going to be the same, Lance. Yes, I’m sure. Just because I pilot Red again doesn’t mean you can’t too. We’ve done this a lot, this time isn’t any different.” Keith said. Lance stared at him for a few seconds before he nodded. “All right, then. Let’s head out.” Keith said. With Lance piloting, they took off, heading toward the base. “Pull up the blueprints of the base.” Keith said. Red pulled it up on the screen. There were red dots on every floor, moving around. Galra.

“For a small base, there’s a lot of Galra. Think it’s an important outpost?” Lance said. “Maybe.” Keith said, frowning at the blueprints. “Should we call for the others?” Lance asked. Keith touched his shoulder, “Lance, we’ve been planning to infiltrate the base and take it over for two days. There’s still a chance something could go wrong, no doubt, but we’ve got this. You just have to be careful, all right?” He said. “You’re going to be there with me.” Lance said, a bit confused. “Yes, but you’re right. There is a lot of Galra. Andthey’ll all come for you. You need to be ready to run out of there.” Keith said. “Don’t be ridiculous, I’m not leaving you to face all those Galra either.” Lance said.

“Lance, my job is to protect you. You’re my top priority, above anything and everything else. If you were to get hurt, or worse, I would not only fail you, but myself. And I can’t let you get hurt. I won’t.” Keith said.

Lance could hear the seriousness in his voice. It wasn’t new to him, but it always struck him in a weird way. Once they got in, they made their way through the halls. “Okay. Let’s try to be as stealthy as possible, all right?” Keith said quietly, his sword materializing. Lance nodded, his javelin materializing. There were at least 18 or so Galra in the base. It was risky. It was way too risky. But they stealthily began to take out the sentries on the first floor. “How many on the second floor?” Keith asked quietly. “8. Then another 5 on the third. I don’t understand. There shouldn’t be so many Galra here. It’s a small base, an outpost usually only has 6 or 7 sentries.” Lance said. “I don’t know. Obviously, they reinforced it. Keep your guard up. Something doesn’t feel right.” Keith said.

And then, all of a sudden, Keith heard a soft beeping, making him stop to hear it better. “What? What is it?” Lance asked. “Do you hear that?” Keith said, focusing his sharp ears. The beeping got faster, and Keith’s eyes went wide as he gasped, “Lance, move!!” He shouted as he ran to him, taking him down as his shield appeared. The hall exploded, and it was so close that it made Keith’s ears ring. He quickly pulled away, standing up. “Are you okay?” He asked, but his voice was a bit muffled. Lance nodded, blue eyes blown wide with shock. “Yeah. Are you?” Lance asked. “Yeah. Come on, we need to get out of here!” Keith said, grabbing Lance’s hand and pulling him up.

They ran through the halls as sentries fired at them.

“How did Zarkon know?!” Lance shouted as they ducked the shots. He changed his javelin into his blaster, firing back. “I don’t know! He must have set up the base to catch you!” Keith shouted back. He skidded to a stop when he heard more beeping, and he quickly yelled at Lance to take cover. He knew he was too close, because now he was flying back, and his visor shattered from the force. Flames were erupting, catching on the metal and sparking. “Keith! Keith!” Lance shouted and ran to him, taking his helmet off. “Oh god, you got cut! You were way too close to that explosion, what the Quiznack!” He shouted. “No time-run!” Keith breathed, getting up.

He whirled around and lunged at a sentry, embedding his sword into him before quickly maneuvering to embed it into another one. He quickly ran off after Lance, the heavy smoke already starting to affect him. He was beginning to cough, but nonetheless did not waver. Lance shot at two more sentries. Keith lost count of how many there were now, but they were still coming at them. Keith fought more harder than he ever had in the past few months, but as he went on, his powerful strikes were beginning to weaken.

His lungs were burning with pain, but he forced himself to bear it.

“Keith, take my helmet! You’re breathing in the smoke, it’s too much for you!” Lance shouted. “Are you-put that back on!! I won’t risk you getting it in your lungs too!” Keith yelled, even as he was coughing. It had quickly worsened, as well as the pain in his chest. As he started to see black spots, he could hear explosions in the distance. “This base is falling apart-we need to get out of here.” He coughed. They continued to run through the halls, and Lance continued to plead with Keith to take his helmet. “Shut up, Lance! Leave it on, or I swear to God-I will make you regret it!” Keith shouted, but the force on his throat made the pain near unbearable. He was slowing down, exhaustion beginning to take over him. “Keith-Keith, come on. You have to keep up with me, please. We’re almost out. Come on.” He could hear Lance’s urgent voice. 

Seeing a sentry, he raised his sword, able to slash through it before he suddenly had to lean against the wall, fiercely fighting to stay conscious so to get Lance out, alive and safe and unhurt. “Keith! Keith, come on! You can’t black out on me now!” Lance said, coming to him. Keith vaguely pushed him, “Go. I’m-I’m right behind you.” He choked out. He pushed off the wall as Lance stepped back. “Keith, let me help you. You’re going to collapse, please.” Lance begged desperately, starting to become scared. “No.” Keith rasped. So much pain. Too bright. Pain. Need to get Lance out. “Red’s coming. He’s coming. Keith. I need you right now, you gotta hold on a little longer for me, Samurai.” Lance said. Keith only half heard him, his vision turning dark.

And then he succumbed to it.

Lance skidded to a stop, gasping in horror when he saw that Keith had collapsed. “Keith! No!!” He shouted, running to him, kneeling beside him. He looked up, only to see sentries shooting at him. He used his shield to protect Keith and himself, gathering the limp swordsman in his arms. “Oh God. Keith. Keith! Answer me!” He said frantically. Keith’s bangs were singed, and his pale face had burnt marks over his cheeks. Lance had to take a breath to calm down, now panicking. He lifted Keith, holding him tightly to his chest before he ran off, seeing the exit in the distance. He heard a roar, and saw Red coming toward them, mouth open. He ran even faster, jumping out, and Red quickly caught him and Keith. Inside, Lance placed Keith down, furiously trying to figure out what to do as Red took off. “Keith. Come on. Come on, stay with me. Stay with me, please. Please, Samurai.” He whispered, putting his head to his chest. He went weak when he heard his heart, faint and weak, but there. 

“Oh god...you’re still okay. Holy Quiznack.” He breathed, pulling back. Keith suddenly began coughing, jolting. Lance quickly held him down, “Whoa, whoa, easy! Easy!” He said. It took a second for Keith to calm down, relaxing. “Lance...?” He rasped quietly. Lance let out a breath, relieved. “Hey. Hey, Samurai.” He said. Keith groaned, coughing. Lance’s face twisted when he saw the pain that Keith was in, but wouldn’t seem to admit. Lance knew that every breath Keith took would make him feel as if he was on fire. Lance quickly got out an oxygen mask, placing it on his mouth. Keith took a huge breath before he suddenly took it off, coughing up a violent storm.

Lance slowly helped him sit up, reaching out and pulling his hair away from his face.

As he began to clean his face, Keith looked at him with hazy eyes. “I blacked out, didn’t I?” He rasped. Lance nodded, and Keith flinched when Lance pressed the alcohol-fillled cotton onto a slightly deeper cut he had gotten from his shattered visor. “Sorry. This one’s a bit bad.” Lance apologized. “Are-“ Keith cut off, coughing again. Lance gently placed his hand on his shoulder, “Easy. Easy.” He said. “Are you okay?” Keith rasped once he stopped. Lance froze, and pulled back. “Did you really just ask me that? When you’re literally hacking up your lungs right now? Just-Just stop talking, you idiot. You’re making it worse on yourself.” He said before going back to cleaning his face. 

“And I’m fine. But you? You look quiznacking terrible.” He suddenly said. He was so scared. He was so quiznacking scared for Keith right now. “Lance.” Keith whispered. “Shut up, Keith. I said no talking.” Lance said fiercely. Keith only stared at him with those big hazy eyes, full of hidden pain and exhaustion. “Thank you.” He whispered. Why was Keith thanking him? He closed his eyes, but Lance instantly reached out and touched his cheek. “Hey-No sleeping. Stay with me. Eyes on me, all right?” He said. Keith opened his eyes slightly. “Hey, Samurai. There you are. Keep your eyes on me, all right? No sleeping, please.” Lance said, desperately trying to stay calm as he pulled his hand away. “Don’t...” Keith began to mumble, but then he began to cough again. Lance kept him still, “Easy, there. I told you no talking.” He said. His eyes widened when he saw that there was a spot of blood on Keith’s left side of his jaw, and fear hit Lance like a wave. He reached out, wiping it away. “We’re almost to the Castle, okay? Just stay awake a little longer. Stay awake. Red. Red, please go a bit faster.” He said. Red roared, pushing forward. Keith groaned, and sort of pressed into Lance’s hand, as if he wanted more.

“The light-on your helmet-makes your eyes look-more pretty.” He suddenly mumbled.

Lance’s breath hitched as heat brushed over his cheeks, “You think my eyes are pretty?” He asked softly. “Very.” Keith rasped. “The smoke’s gotten to your head. Stop talking. But...thank you.” Lance said softly. Keith continued to look at him as Lance put the mask back over his mouth before going back to stitching up the cuts on his face. Once he was finished, he took a wet cloth and began to gently wipe away the burn marks on Keith’s cheeks, as well as the ash. Something suddenly, lightly brushed against his fingers, and he glanced to his free hand, only to see that was Keith was lightly moving his hand, his fingers barely brushing against Lance’s. Lance took his hand, gently brushing his thumb over his knuckles. “You’re going to be fine. I promise.” He said softly, looking up at him. Keith removed his mask again, but Lance stopped him, his heart twisting painfully at how small and physically vulnerable and injured Keith looked. Definitely something the boy never was.

“Put it back on. Please.” Lance said quietly. Keith let go of the mask as Lance went back to wiping his face. He’d have to do it again after Keith healed and got all the smoke out of his lungs. He couldn’t even imagine how hard he was fighting to stay awake for him. It must be taking whatever strength he had left. Keith softly sighed, and Lance could feel that his eyes were still on him. Not with the same piercing look, though. Now that he thought of it, Keith never looked at him like that anymore. Lance didn’t remember when it stopped, but it was a long time ago. He pulled the cloth away, hearing Keith’s racketing breaths. God, he sounded so terrible.

“Hurts...” Keith mumbled.

“I know. We’re almost there, okay? You’re doing good. Just hang on.” Lance said. He looked at Red’s screen, seeing the Castle coming toward them. “Guys?” He opened the comms, keeping a hand on Keith. “Lance? What’s going on, Red sent a distress signal. Your feeds went out.” Shiro’s voice came through, concerned and worried. “The base was a trap. Zarkon set it up. Keith’s inhaled a lot of heavy smoke, he needs a cryopod, fast. I’ll explain when we get inside, just be quick.” Lance said. “Oh god. Okay. We’ll be ready for you when you land.” Shiro said. Lance looked at Keith, and got slightly startled when he realized he was still staring at him with those hazy eyes, something other than pure exhaustion and pain hidden in them.

He felt his ears turn red, but gave him a small smile. “Hey Samurai. You’re still holding out on me. Knew you would. You’re stubborn like that. Listen, we’re getting into the Castle, okay? I’m gonna get you into a cryopod, and you’re gonna be fine in a day or so, okay? You might still find it hard to breathe, you’ll still cough, but you’ll be getting over it.” He said, gently taking his face in his hands. Keith slowly nodded, and coughed. Lance’s face twisted again in sympathetic pain, hearing his wheezing breaths. “You’re okay. Steady.” Lance said softly, running his fingers through his messy hair. When they finally landed, he wasted no time. “C’mon. On three, okay? 1, 2-“ Lance said, but cut off, pulling Keith up. He softly groaned, his head falling against his chest. “Sorry.” Lance said as he ran out, seeing Shiro and the others running toward them. “Oh my God.” Shiro said.

Lance laid Keith down, but when he pulled away, Keith held onto his arm, softly saying his name.

Lance leaned down to him, “Hey. It’s okay. You’re gonna be fine, Samurai. Trust me.” He said. “Stay...” He heard him rasp quietly. Lance nodded, “Yeah. Of course. I’m not going anywhere.” He said. “All right, let’s get him to the infirmary.” Allura said, and the pod began to move into the Castle. Lance followed, keeping his hand on Keith’s arm, rubbing it soothingly. All this time, Keith had never taken his eyes off him. “I’ll see you in a day or so, all right? I’m not going anywhere, not until you get out. Okay?” Lance said, brushing his arm one more time before pulling away, stepping back. Keith slowly nodded, and coughed a few times before he closed his eyes.

It wasn’t until Lance was sure Keith had fully knocked out that he finally broke down. He pressed at his eyes, trying furiously to stop the uncontrollable tears that were spilling out over his cheeks. He was shaking, taking off his helmet. “Lance.” Shiro’s voice was suddenly beside him, and he felt his comforting hand on his shoulder. “Calm down. You have to tell me what happened.” He said. “When...when we got there, we were gonna go stealthy, take out the sentries. There were at least 18 or more. And then suddenly, Keith’s shouting at me to move, and the hallway explodes. There were bombs all over that base. While the sentries shot at us, we were running through the place, but there was another bomb, and Keith was way too close. His visor shattered, and it cut his face. I took his helmet off, and we kept running. There was...smoke everywhere. It affected him so quickly. I tried to give him my helmet, but he wouldn’t let me. He swore that he would make me regret it. He nearly died to protect me. He collapsed from it at one point. I picked him up and Red got us out of there. I was able to get him to stay awake but...oh god...oh god I was so terrified. I was so quiznacking terrified. I thought I was going to lose him.” He whispered shakily.

“You did good, Lance. You got him into the cryopod. He’s going to be fine.” Shiro said gently.

“Did I? Did I really, Shiro? I should have forced my helmet on that damn idiot. He wouldn’t be like this right now. At all.” Lance said painfully. 2 days later, Lance was being extremely careful around Keith when he woke up, while also never leaving his side. “Why can’t I get up?” Keith mumbled. “Coran said you need one more day. Your body’s really weak.” Lance said. He then came closer to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. “How do you feel?” He asked softly. Keith coughed, and Lance placed his hand on his chest, steadying him.

“Terrible.” Keith rasped. Lance soothingly brushed his arm, “Do you want some water?” He asked. Keith shook his head, “No.” He said. Lance took a wet cloth and began to wipe away the rest of the ash on Keith’s face. Keith twitched, his eyes widening a bit. “What are you-“ Keith began to mumble, a bit startled, but Lance cut him off. “Easy. I’m just cleaning up your face.” He said. He then looked at him, “What do you remember?” He asked. If Keith was startled by his touch now, why had he never reacted when Lance had been cleaning his cuts? “Not much. Just up to us running through the halls. Me fighting that sentry, starting to cough. The rest of it’s fuzzy. Blank.” Keith said. No wonder he had reacted. “Why? Did something happen?” He then asked.

Lance stopped, the memory of Keith complimenting his eyes instantly coming to mind.

He felt his ears turn red, “Nope. Nothing at all. You don’t remember waking up after blacking out? Cause you were awake. Granted, you were barely hanging on because I made you, but you were awake.” He said as he continued to wipe the cloth over his cheek. He then slightly frowned, “You’re still really pale. You need to eat, get your strength back.” He murmured. Keith grimaced, “No...don’t talk about eating, I’ll throw up.” He groaned. He coughed as Lance stared at him. “You nearly died to protect me. Why? Why would you risk yourself like that? Why wouldn’t you take my helmet?” He asked softly. “What?” Keith rasped.

Lance reached out, running his fingers through his hair. Keith twitched, startled. “You should have seen yourself. Bangs singed, cuts and burn marks all over your face...coughing so badly...and you were so pale. You were way more pale than you are now, you were almost translucent. I was so quiznacking terrified. I had to stay calm while I worked on you, but I was panicking so badly. I thought I was going to lose you.” Lance said quietly. “But I’m...I’m okay now.” Keith stuttered. “You are, but look at you. You’re still coughing, and you’re just...you were so injured. So small. I never want to see you like that again, especially because of me. Don’t you ever do this again, do you understand?” Lance said. “My job is to protect you, Lance. I will do anything and everything to keep you safe, like I promised I would.” Keith said.

“You’re such a reckless idiot.” Lance whispered.

He lightly punched his arm, trying to control himself. “Ow.” Keith mumbled. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Lance said, quickly reaching out and rubbing his arm. Keith finally relaxed against him, looking up at him with those dazzling purple eyes. Purple eyes that were clear, but exhausted and in pain. “What do you want me to do? Tell me. I’ll do it for you.” Lance suddenly asked softly. Keith’s eyes slightly widened, “W...what? I-I don’t want you to do anything. I just...can...can you stay?” He stuttered in confusion. At that, Shiro’s voice was suddenly heard. “Lance.” He said. Lance turned, seeing him standing at the door. “Come outside for a second. I wanna talk to you.” Shiro said. Lance got up, but Keith quickly grabbed his hand. Lance looked at him and smiled, “It’s okay.” He said, squeezing his hand before slowly letting go, walking out of the infirmary.

Shiro faced him, “How’s Keith doing?” He asked quietly, seeing that Coran was beside him. “He’s okay. Still coughing, his voice is all weird.” Lance said. Shiro frowned, but nodded. “Lance, I think you already know what needs to be done when Keith is allowed to get out of the infirmary tomorrow.” Coran said. Lance nodded, “Yeah. Is that it? I have to-“ He began, but then he heard Keith suddenly start to violently cough, and panic struck him. He went back inside and quickly came to Keith, keeping him steady.“Okay. It’s okay, get it out. You’re fine.” He said, pulling him close, soothingly rubbing his back. It took Keith a few seconds to stop, to get his breath back. Lance rubbed his arm, “You all right, Samurai?” He asked softly. Keith nodded, and Lance pushed his wild bangs out of his face.

Next day wasn’t any better. If anything, it was worse.

Lance stayed by Keith’s side, constantly checking over him. They were in the main control room with Allura and Shiro talking about some planets that were recently freed when Keith coughed a few times. Lance instantly put his hand on his shoulder, “You okay?” He asked. Keith nodded, “Fine.” He rasped. His voice was sort of gone, and Lance could tell it still hurt for him to talk. “You want some water?” Lance asked. He had a bottle on him, just in case. Keith shook his head, “No. I don’t really think it’ll help.” He rasped, letting out a soft, sharp breath. He was getting the last of the smoke out, of course it was going to get worse. This would leave his throat raw. But Coran said his throat had to heal by itself, and that he would put bandages over it while it did. Lance rubbed his arm, “I’m sorry. I wish I could do more for you.” He said softly.

“You are. Don’t be ridiculous.” Keith rasped. “Don’t talk so much. Your throat’s already damaged enough.” Lance said. Keith lightly coughed, looking back to Shiro and Allura. He rubbed his neck, his face flickering with pain. Lance quickly, gently pulled his hand away, “I know it hurts, but don’t do that.” He said quietly. As Shiro and Allura went on, Keith began to cough again. Lance steadied him, his worry worsening. “Keith? Are you okay?” Shiro asked. Keith’s coughing quickly became violent, and rough. “Okay. Come on. You’re fine. I got him, Shiro.” Lance said soothingly before leading Keith away. Keith suddenly choked, and Lance knew that his violent coughing was making it painful and difficult to breathe. He quickly sat him down in his room, pulling him close and gently rubbing his back as Keith slightly trembled against him.

“You’re okay. Easy. Steady...you’re okay. I’m right here.” Lance said gently, and quietly.

It took a bit for Keith to stop, to take in deep, racketing breaths. “All right. That’s good. I think that was the worst of it. You’re doing good.” Lance said. Keith groaned, “This-sucks.” He rasped painfully. Lance pulled back and gently pushed Keith so that his back was resting against the wall. He took out the water bottle, giving it to him. “Here. Drink. It’ll make you feel a bit more better.” He said. “Unlikely.” Keith rasped, but took the bottle anyway, taking a good few sips from it before he gave it back to Lance. 

“Can’t exactly-protect you like this.” Keith rasped, looking up at Lance. “Keith, shut up. No doing any protecting until you’re fully healed. Besides, we’re near Olkarion. No Galra for miles.” Lance said. Keith softly sighed, closing his eyes. Lance instantly reached out, brushing his bangs away before his hand drifted to his cheek. “Hey. Eyes on me, Samurai.” He said softly. Keith reopened his eyes, and sort of pressed into his hand, though Lance didn’t know whether he knew he was doing it or not. “Thank you.” He suddenly rasped softly. There it was again. “Still don’t remember anything?” Lance asked quietly. “No.” Keith rasped. “And how do you feel?” Lance asked. “Horrible.” Keith rasped. That brought out a sharp huff of laughter from Lance as he slightly smiled, his fingers drifting through his hair. “Yeah, you look horrible too.” Lance said. He felt Keith relax against his touch, his racketing breaths easing. “Coughing makes me-tired.” He rasped quietly, his exhausted eyes drooping. “I know. Rest a little bit. You might feel more better.” Lance said gently. Keith nodded before he closed his eyes, quickly knocking out.

Keith finally stopped coughing after another day, but as Lance predicted, his voice was even quieter, down to a soft whisper.

Lance made sure to talk to him in the same tone, so that he could hear him. They were both sitting in the kitchen, much to Keith’s protesting. “Come on, you need to eat. You need to get your strength back. I want my Samurai back.” Lance said, pushing the plate of food goo to him. It wasn’t what Lance wanted him to eat, but Hunk didn’t have enough supplies to make actual food. Keith grimaced, turning away. Lance put his hand on top of his, “Keith, please. If not for you, then for me?” He said. Keith stared at him for a few seconds before he softly sighed. “Fine.” He quietly rasped, taking the spoon. He took a small bite of the goo, and his face nearly turned the same colour as he fought to swallow it. He pushed the plate back to Lance, shaking his head. “Can’t.” He rasped. “Keith, I swear to God I will feed you myself if you don’t eat. You need to get something in your stomach.” Lance threatened.

Keith quietly begged him, his pain-filled purple eyes big and like a puppy. His other hand grabbed Lance’s, holding on to him. “Keith, I swear to God-! You need to eat!” Lance said, his voice raising. He looked down, only to see that their hands were entangled together, their fingers slightly entwined. Keith seemed to realize this as well, and he pulled away, sinking back into his chair. Lance’s ears and cheeks burned as he leaned back. He pushed the plate back to Keith, “Please. For me.” He said quietly. Keith sighed, “Fine.” He quietly rasped, and took the spoon again, taking another small bite. Surprisingly, he was able to finish nearly half before he pushed the plate away, rubbing his forehead. “No more.” He rasped.

Lance stood up, “That’s okay. You tried.” He said, putting the plate in the sink.

He came to Keith, pulling him to his feet. “Come on. Let’s get out of here. I’d say for us to go spar, but I don’t think you should be doing anything so strenuous yet. You need to build up your strength first.” He said. “Where are we going?” Keith asked. “Lounge. Come on, let’s chill for a bit. I don’t want you walking around too much.” Lance said. In the lounge, they sat beside each other. “Keith.” Lance suddenly spoke up. “Yeah?” Keith rasped. “You thanked me last night. Why?” Lance said, looking at him. Something crossed over Keith’s eyes, “I mean, you’ve been taking care of me.” He said. “But when I was cleaning you up while we were in Red, you thanked me there too. I know you don’t remember, but I don’t know why you thanked me.” Lance said.

Keith crossed his arms, “I must have thanked you for saving me.” He mumbled. Lance stared at him, frowning. “I didn’t...couldn’t really do much.” He said quietly. “Of course you did. You kept me awake, right? You kept me from dying, cleaned my wounds up. You told me you were terrified, but I’m pretty sure you handled it so well. I know you did.” Keith rasped, closing his eyes. “So thank you. You saved my life.” He rasped. “I had to repay you in some way. You nearly died to save mine.” Lance said quietly. “I care about you, Lance. I would do anything to keep you safe.” Keith rasped softly before he suddenly, lightly rested his head on Lance’s shoulder, making him twitch in surprise.

Usually, Lance was the one to initiate physical contact the past few days, but now Keith was resting his head on his shoulder and sleeping, and Lance had no idea what to do, a bit startled.

After a few seconds of watching him, hearing his racketing breaths easing, Lance decided to bring him a little closer, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. It didn’t take long for Lance to slowly knock out as well, his head falling on top of Keith’s. Shiro just so happened to walk into the lounge at one point, only to stop at the sight of the two sleeping against each other. He slightly smiled in amusement, as he knew that the two were getting closer. He pulled out a blanket, putting it on top of them. It was a bit into the next day when Lance woke up first, only to find that he had fallen asleep against Keith.

He turned red, embarrassed. He began to reach out to Keith, but stopped, hesitant to wake him. He had been so tired. Poor Keith...Before Lance could decide something, Keith began to stir, rubbing his eyes. He lifted his head, “Lance?” He rasped sleepily, opening his eyes. He suddenly froze, and his cheeks turned pink, which startled Lance. Keith looked...cute. Oh God. “Oh God. Sorry.” Keith rasped, ducking away. “Wha-what are you saying sorry for?” Lance asked. “I-I don’t know.” Keith sounded so flustered and embarrassed, and he didn’t know why. He ran his fingers through his wild hair, “I’m sorry.” He rasped. “Don’t be. It’s-it’s fine.” Lance said.

Over the next few days, Keith’s voice and strength slowly came back.

Lance was staring at him, seeing that the cuts on his face were basically gone. Keith suddenly turned to him, and got startled. “What?” He asked. Lance stepped closer to him, “Your bangs aren’t singed anymore. Your voice and strength is coming back, and...” He trailed off, searching. He began to reach out, but hesitated, not sure if Keith would like such upfront contact. Even though he hadn’t reacted whenever Lance touched him. Keith didn’t seem to twitch or move away, glancing at his hand, then at him.

Lance could feel his cheeks turning red, “I...hope you don’t mind me doing this.” He said before continuing to reach out, gingerly brushing his fingers over where the cuts used to be. “Your cuts are healed too.” He said, quickly pulling away. “Yeah. Thanks to you.” Keith said, and smiled. Lance slightly smiled back. “So are we gonna spar? I’ve been itching to win again.” Keith said. Lance laughed, “Oh, you’re on, Samurai. I won’t go easy, so don’t expect mercy.” He said. Keith smirked, “Don’t think I won’t do the same, Sharpshooter. Don’t expect me to let up when I’ve got you down. Again.” He said. That made something strike Lance at the return of the nickname. He smirked back, “Not at all.” He said.

When they finished sparring, Lance suddenly remembered something.

“Oh. Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you something.” Lance said. Keith grabbed his hand, pulling him up. “I fixed your visor. Your helmet’s in your room.” Lance said. “Really? I would have fixed it myself. You didn’t shatter it.” Keith said. “I wanted to do it for you. We’re a team. And a good one, at that.” Lance said as he smiled, slinging his arm around Keith’s shoulders as they walked out of the training. Keith didn’t seem to mind the new motion. “Yeah, we are. But thanks, Lance.” He said, smiling. Lance could feel something strike his heart as his cheeks burned. “No prob, Samurai.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H-he cradled him...in his arms...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The Multi-Shooter.  
> More specifically after Lance and Keith crashed on Treyiv.  
> Canon.

“I was hoping you’d feel the same.” Lance said. Neither were aware of Lux and Keith outside, listening. And Keith was fuming with strong jealousy. He stormed in, seeing Lance talking to Koda, his ears and cheeks blood-red. “Koda. Come with me. Quickly.” Lux said. Koda quickly ran outside, Lux following her. Keith crossed his arms, looking at Lance, trying to control himself. “What was all that?” He asked quietly. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Koda was just helping me out with something. Whatever you thought was happening, it wasn’t.” Lance said. “Whatever it was, it doesn’t matter. I just didn’t realize you liked Lux’s friend that much.” Keith said. “Wha-You know Lux loves her. And Koda loves her back. Why would you think that?” Lance said. Keith stared at him, now confused. “Then who were you-“ He began to ask, but Lance cut him off. “I was helping her! Yeah! I was helping her confess to Lux, what she should say, all that!” He said.

Keith continued to stare at him, no longer jealous. “Are...you okay?” He asked, seeing that Lance looked really nervous and flustered. He was turning red. Cute. “Yep! Come on, let’s go for a walk.” Lance said. Keith frowned, “I don’t think we should, Lance.” He said. “Uh, yes, we should. Come on. Right now. I just want one day where we can just-hang out.” Lance said, nudging Keith out the door since he couldn’t use his hand to grab Keith’s. Keith sighed, letting up. “Fine. Only for a little bit though.” He said finally.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The Multi-Shooter.  
> After Lance and Keith crashed on Treyiv.   
> Canon

Lance sat on the bed, watching Keith slowly pace in front on him, twisting his knife in his hand. “I thought I told you to go to sleep, Lance.” He suddenly said. “I can’t.” Lance said, plain and simple. “You need to rest, get your strength back. Come on, I know you feel guilty, but my job is to protect you, and that means making sure you sleep.” Keith said. “That’s part of it, but...” Lance trailed off as Keith stopped pacing, turning to him as he crossed his arms. His purple eyes were glittering in the night. “That’s not really what’s keeping me up.” Lance finished, his ears turning red. Keith suddenly came and sat beside him, “Then what is it? What’s keeping you up?” He asked, sounding concerned.

Lance smiled, “You.” It came out so suddenly, but it was already too late to take it back. Lance could feel his cheeks turning red, and was glad the night was covering it. Keith stared at him, now confused. “Uh...me? Am...I being too loud or something?” He asked slowly. “I can barely hear you when you pace like that, how on Earth could you be loud?” Lance said. “Then what am I doing? Whatever it is, just tell me, and I’ll stop.” Keith said. Lance shook his head, laughing. “That’s nice of you to say, but you’re not doing anything.” He said amusingly. He then shook his head again, “Forget what I said. I’m just saying a bunch of nonsense.” He said.

Keith frowned, “Are you okay, Lance? Your face is red.” He asked.

Lance froze, remembering that Keith had sharp eyes that could see in the night. It was so stupid of him to think that the night could cover his face. “Um-Yeah, I’m fine.” Lance stuttered. Keith began to reach out, and Lance slightly panicked, “I’m fine, I swear! It’s just-a little hot.” He said. Keith dropped his hand, “It’s...not really hot, Lance.” He said. Lance knew that the more he said, the more Keith got confused and concerned. “Well, I’m not half-Galra. Obviously, your blood is keeping you cool.” Lance sassed, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. “Now, goodnight, Keith.” He then said, flopping down and turning away from him.

He could feel Keith’s stare on him, and he curled into himself further, his heart pounding. He twitched when he suddenly felt Keith touch his arm, lightly brushing it. “Goodnight.” He heard him say quietly. And until Lance actually fell asleep, Keith didn’t pull away, continuing to carefully brush his arm. Lance had begun to stop denying his strong feelings for the Samurai, rather fully accepting it. He wanted to sweep Keith off his feet, for him to return his feelings. What he didn’t know was that he already did, just as strongly. Lance looked at Keith, and a small smile spread on his face. He had a way to try to win his heart. “Keith.” He said. Keith looked at him, “What is it?” He asked, concerned. So caring. “Did it hurt?” Lance asked. Keith frowned, “What, when I got my scar?” He asked.

Lance laughed, “No.” He said. “Lance, you’ve been acting really strange since yesterday. Are you sure you’re not sick or anything?” Keith said. “If you mean sick as in crazy, yeah I am. Crazy for you.” Lance said. Keith’s eyes widened, and his cheeks turned blood-red. He then laughed, and Lance felt an arrow strike his heart as he turned even redder. How dare he be cute- It was so nice to see Keith laugh like that. He had been so tense and on edge, ready to snap at anyone who came too close to Lance. He couldn’t believe he made Keith laughed, that he just simply laughed. It sent Lance’s heart flipping. He slightly smiled, falling even harder for him. “I didn’t realize you knew how to laugh, Keith.” He teased. “Very funny, Lance.” Keith said, smiling a bit. “You know, that looks nice on you.” Lance said. “What?” Keith asked. Lance slightly turned away from him, smiling as well. “Your scar.” He said. His cheeks began to heat up, “And your smile, too. You should smile more.” He added nervously.

He heard Keith shift, and then a quiet laugh came out of him.

“Thank you.” He heard him say softly, which made Lance’s smile widen as he turned redder. “You’re welcome. Now let’s get going. I wanna go see Lux.” He said. “Why, is something wrong with your hands?” Keith instantly sounded concerned. Lance laughed, “No, nothing’s wrong with my hands, Keith. I want to hang out with her.” He said. “Oh.” Keith muttered as he came beside him. Lance gently, playfully nudged him, softly laughing, “Relax, Red. I promised I’d tell you if something was wrong.” He said amusingly, and teasingly. Keith looked at him, a bit startled. He then looked away, and Lance saw his ears turn red even though he looked like he was trying to hide it. “Right.” Keith muttered. Lance couldn’t believe how flustered and embarrassed Keith looked at that moment. How had he been so oblivious to such a cute, awkward mess? Especially when Lance realized he was more so around him? Why? Lance didn’t know, but oh Quiznack he was very adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More pining? More pining.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The Multi-Shooter.  
> After Lance and Keith crashed on Treyiv.  
> When they became mates.  
> Canon.

Lance nervously reached out to Keith, hesitant. Keith looked at his hand, then at him, tired but curious. Lance then began to carefully, gently run his fingers through Keith’s hair, ready to pull away in case Keith showed or motioned that he wasn’t comfortable with his actions. But if anything, Keith relaxed. He pressed into Lance’s hand, wanting more. Lance could hear a soft rumbling, and he instantly smiled. “Are you purring? That’s so adorable.” He teased softly. Keith purred even louder, following Lance’s hand as he continued to run his fingers through his hair. Lance leaned in and lightly kissed his temple. “You must be exhausted. Go to sleep, Red.” He whispered.

Keith suddenly shifted his head a bit, lightly kissing Lance’s hand before closing his eyes, his breaths instantly easing. Lance felt his face heat up as his fingers continued to brush through Keith’s hair, listening to his soft breaths and quiet purring. He smiled, “God, I love you. So much.” He whispered affectionately. And then he realized what he said. He said he loved him, but not that he loved him so much. And Lance did. Lance did love him so very much. He leaned down and gently kissed his forehead, “Sweet dreams, Samurai.” He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The Multi-Shooter.  
> Before Lance and Keith were targeted.  
> Canon.

Lance ran to Red, staring up at him. “Ah, I’ve been waiting for this!” He said excitedly. He then came closer to him, and began to scramble up his metal foot. “Lance, he’s not going to let you-“ Keith began, but then Red came to life, bringing his head down to Lance. He held onto his nose as he lifted his head up, and Keith twitched, tensing, watching a Lance hanging carefully. “I think he likes me!” Lance called down to him, laughing. Keith slightly softened, crossed his arms, staring up at him. Red wasn’t the only one, he thought.

Red then began to bring him back down, but Lance began to make noises of alarm, and Keith knew something was wrong when he saw that Lance was suddenly beginning to struggle with keeping his hold on him from how he was bringing him down. “Uh oh. Uh oh, I’m slipping. I’m slipping-“ Lance called out, and then he slipped with a cry of fear. Keith didn’t even blink. Suddenly Lance was in his arms, gasping. “Whoa. How did you-“ Lance breathed, but Keith cut him off, “You all right?” He asked quietly, looking him over. “Um...yeah. Nice catch, Samurai.” Lance stuttered, red on his cheeks. He then cleared his throat, “Um...can you...put me down?” He asked awkwardly. “Oh.” Keith said, and set him down, quickly pulling away, his own face hot with embarrassment.

“Well, that settles it. Uh...thanks for, uh-for catching me. I’ll see you later, Mullet.” Lance suddenly said, saluting at him and winking before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking off.

For such a confident boy, Keith had never seen Lance so flustered. Keith watched him, crossing his arms again. He then looked at Red and frowned. “You have to be more careful with him, Red.” He said quietly. Red purred in his mind in amusement, and Keith made a noise. “You-did that on purpose you-evil cat-I’m not telling you anything anymore.” He hissed. Red roared with laughter, and Keith lowly growled, walking away from his hangar as Red taunted him for his crush on the Blue Paladin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The Multi-Shooter.  
> After Lance and Keith return to the Castle.  
> Canon.

Keith grumbled under his breath, looking at the screen of planets above him. Allura had tasked him with categorizing the planets, so that they could keep track on which planets were freed and which were still under Galra control. The only problem was that he didn’t exactly know how to categorize them. Allura had told him to do it in a way that it was right, but what was the right way? The longer he stared at the screen, the more frustrated he got. Keith hated thi-His frustrated thoughts were cut off when familiar arms wrapped around his waist, making him slightly twitch, startled. Lance rested his chin on his shoulder, sighing. “Hey.” He said. “Hey. Finished cleaning up Blue?” Keith said, relaxing, continuing to stare at the screen as he crossed his arms. “Yep. She’s shinier than ever.” Lance said. He then looked at Keith, seeing how he was frowning, obviously bothered by the screen. “Hey...” Lance’s voice went soft, and he lifted his head and kissed Keith’s cheek, bringing his mate’s attention to him.

“Come with me. Let’s go like, watch a movie or something.” Lance said. Keith sighed, his shoulders dropping. “As nice as that sounds right now, I can’t. I have to get this thing over with. Allura said it was important, and I have to finish it. If I just-knew how to, that is.” He said. “That’s why I’m telling you to come with me. Just take a little break for now, you can come back to it when you’re not so frustrated and worked up. C’mon. It’ll be scary movie night.” Lance said. “You hate scary movie night.” Keith said. “Yeah, but I bear it for you. So c’mon.” Lance said, wrapping his arms around his neck instead.

Keith’s smile grew, “I’m sorry, Blue, but I can’t. Why don’t you go on ahead? I’ll catch up with you on that movie later.” He said.

“Want me to help?” Lance asked. “That’s sweet, Blue, but it’s okay. It’s my job to do.” Keith said. “Are you sure?” Lance asked, sounding worried. “Lance, it’s fine, I swear. Go get Hunk and Pidge to watch with you. I’m going to be at this for a bit, but I won’t take too long, I promise. Okay?” Keith said assuringly. Lance pouted, a disappointed whine coming out of him. “Okay. Just...don’t overwork yourself. Please.” He said. “And if an hour and a half passes and you’re still not in the lounge cuddling with me and relaxing while we watch a scary movie, I’m going to come back and drag you there by your mullet. Understand?” He then said.

Keith laughed, “I got it, I got it. I’ll try to be done in an hour and a half, I promise.” He said amusingly and fondly. Lance kissed his cheek two more times before pulling away, leaving Keith feeling cold. Keith watched him leave, but not before he turned around and pointed at him. “Hour and a half. Don’t be late.” He said. Keith smiled, “When it comes to being with you? Never.” He said. Lance smiled widely as he blushed, blowing him a kiss before disappearing down the halls.

Keith laughed in amusement, blushing as he shook his head. He turned back to his screen, sighing.

Lance made his way to the lounge, only to get slightly surprised when he found Hunk and Pidge sitting there, working on the holographic screen. “Hey guys. I was literally just going to go find you.” Lance said, going down the two steps. “Hey Lance. Where’s Keith?” Pidge said. “Categorizing planets. Allura gave him the job, and he’s been at it for a bit. I tried to get him away from it, but he’s keen to finish it.” Lance said. He then stretched his arms before flopping onto the couch. “Tonight’s scary movie night. Keith said he won’t take long, so I thought we could watch something else until he comes. I made him promise to be here in an hour and a half, though, or else I’m dragging him here by his mullet.” He said. 

Pidge laughed, “Oh man. Keith’s gonna miss out on an hour and a half of scary movie night? That’s terrible.” She said. “It’s not his fault. I asked him if he needed help, he wouldn’t let me. It’s fine. He just can’t be more late than that.” Lance said. “All right, we’ll watch with you until he comes, and then we’ll leave you guys. Scary movie night’s your night.” Pidge said. “Since...when?” Lance said, confused. “We decided it was when we saw you two all cuddled up while watching The Conjuring. Yes, it’s also our night together, but it’s mostly your night.” Pidge said. “Speaking of scary movies, what are you guys watching tonight?” Hunk suddenly asked.

“Keith always picks the movie, not me. Mainly because he picks good ones, even though I get scared.” Lance said.

“That means he’s most likely going to pick a movie about ghosts.” Pidge said. Lance felt a prickle of slight fear at the thought, realizing that Keith would most likely do that. “Well, let’s get on with this, then.” Lance said. Near to an hour, Lance began to glance constantly to the door, distracted, waiting for Keith to walk in. “Lance, he’s going to come. He’d never even think of disappointing you or letting you down.” Pidge said. “I know.” Lance said. And surely enough, a few minutes later, Keith walked into the room without Lance seeing him. He saw that Hunk and Pidge were gone.

They must have left a bit before he came. Lance was humming to himself, seeming immersed in his own thoughts. Keith came behind him and silently leaned in, kissing his cheek. Lance startled and leaped away as he shrieked, falling to the floor. “Oh my god, Keith! You can’t just sneak up on me like that!” He said in a high-pitched voice, clutching his chest. “Are you okay?” Keith came to him, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. “Fine. My heart, however, isn’t. Jesus, Keith, on scary movie night? Really?” Lance said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d get so startled.” Keith apologized.

Lance let out a sharp breath, “It’s fine.” He said, calming down.

They both sat down, and Keith took his hand, “I’m sorry I’m late.” He said. “Late? Don’t be ridiculous, I was joking when I told you not to take more than an hour and a half.” Lance said. “But I love when we have scary movie night, and I didn’t want to miss out.” Keith said. Lance smiled, “But you got your work done, right?” He said. “Yeah. I don’t have to focus on it anymore. For the rest of the night, you’ve got my full attention.” Keith said as he leaned back, pulling Lance to him. Lance softly laughed, wrapping his arms around him as they got settled, relaxing against each other. “So what scary movie are we watching tonight?” He asked.

“Hush.” Keith said. Lance looked at him, confused, and it made Keith laugh. “That’s the name of the movie, Blue.” He said. “Oh.” Lance said. “Or, if you’re up for it, Lights Out.” Keith said. “That movie where they can’t turn off the lights or else they’re in danger from the spirit?” Lance asked. “That’s it.” Keith said. Lance looked uncertain, “Mmm...I don’t know. I specifically don’t like movies about ghosts. But I’ll bear it tonight for you.” He said. “You sure?” Keith asked. “Yeah. I’m brave.” Lance said, but he could hear the anxiety in his voice.

Keith smiled and reached out to run his fingers through his hair, “You’re very brave. Don’t worry. I’m right here with you, all right?” He agreed fondly.

Lance nodded, looking less anxious. Despite his dislike for scary movies, Lance was always able to shout at the screen with Keith to warn the characters of the doom they don’t seem to know about. He buried his head in Keith’s chest and clutched him tighter when Keith warned him about upcoming pop-up scenes. “Her poor boyfriend’s going to die, isn’t he?” Lance said. “She’d be absolutely devastated if he did. But sadly, I think so.” Keith said. “Diana’s absolutely terrifying.” Lance then said. “Just know that none of it is real.” Keith said, rubbing his back in comfort.

They both got alarmed when they then saw Rebecca’s mother lift a gun to her head. “Oh no.” Lance said in dread. “Nope. No. She’s going to shoot herself. That’s the only way to sever the link. Don’t do it. Don’t do it-“ Keith said, but then the gun fired, and they both sat up in shock, shouting in despair. “Oh my god.” Lance said, his hand flying to his mouth. “Oh my god, she just shot herself in front of her daughter.” Keith said softly. As a very empathetic person, Lance was always the one to react out of sadness to deaths or emotional parts in movies.

Which was why he was taking Keith’s hand, their fingers tightly intertwining.

Keith shook his head, “I had a feeling that would happen.” He said. “That’s so sad.” Lance murmured. They watched the credits roll, and Lance scowled, “What kind of ending was that?” He asked. “Not one that was expected.” Keith said. He then looked at Lance, “Up for another one?” He asked. Lance met his eyes, “Hell yeah. Put on the movie that I was too afraid to watch. Put on The Woman in Black.” He said. Keith’s eyes widened, “You swore you’d never watch that.” He said, surprised. “Well, I am now. Put it on.” Lance said. Keith smiled, “You’re so brave, facing your fears like that.” He said proudly. “Well, with you, I feel like I can do anything.” Lance said, leaning in to kiss his cheek before they both settled comfortably again.

They watched at least one other movie before they both finally fell asleep. Keith’s jacket was put on top of Lance to keep him warm, and Keith’s fingers had been running through Lance’s hair before they finally came to a stop, slowly wrapping his arm around his back. Lance unconsciously burrowed his head into Keith’s chest, softly sighing. Late morning, the two were still asleep, exhausted out of their minds. One of their team members would walk by and see the two all snuggled up, in a deep sleep. “Should we wake them up?” Pidge asked, looking at Shiro. He smiled and shook his head, “Nah. Let them sleep.” He said. Pidge softly laughed, and they both walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The Multi-Shooter.   
> After Lance and Keith return to the Castle.  
> Not Canon.   
> Enjoy this one.

Lance got on the elevator, distracted by his thoughts. Coran had sent him on a job to do a few levels lower. However, the funny sound the elevator made when it closed was the moment Lance realized something was up. He looked up, just as the elevator violently jolted, sending him stumbling. “End training sequence!” Keith shouted. The gladiator disappeared in a flash of blue sparks, and Keith leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees as he let out a long breath. After a second, he straightened and walked out of the training deck. Lance’s promise that they would train together rung in his head, and he was a bit confused. He put away his bayard as he walked down the halls to their shared room. Thinking Lance was in there, he walked in, “Blue?” He quickly walked back out, having instantly seen that his mate was not there. “Keith! Keith, get your ass to the observation deck now!” Pidge’s voice came in over the comms, sharp and full of urgency. This alarmed Keith, and he took off, running toward the deck.

He could vaguely hear Shiro scolding Pidge. “-e’s going to freak out, Pidge.” He heard him say as he ran inside. Something was going on. Hunk was beside Pidge, freaking out as he looked over a screen. Keith then heard Lance’s voice over the comms, sounding calm but anxious. “I can’t really do anything from my end, nothing’s working. It’s like it just suddenly gave out.” Keith saw Allura wringing her fingers together, looking concerned. “All right, just stay put, Lance. I’m afraid you can’t do much but stay there until we can get you out.” She said. “And how long is that going to take? This wiring doesn’t sound like it can hold the weight of the elevator for any longer.” Keith heard Lance say. He tapped into the communication, “Lance? Are you okay, what’s going on?” He asked. He heard Lance let out a sharp breath, “Red. There you are. Um...I’ve seemed to have caught myself in a predicament. Don’t freak out, but I’m stuck in the elevator.” He said.

Alarm, shock, and horror hit Keith like a wave.

“What?” He asked. “Pidge, talk to me. Where’s that video feed?” Allura asked. “Got it!” Pidge said, and sure enough, a screen popped up, showing Lance in the elevator, shuffling on his feet nervously. Keith felt everything slow down. “Keith? You still with me, Red?” Lance’s voice jarred him back, and he instantly hyper focused on Lance. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He asked. On the screen, Lance looked around, not giving a clear look of his face. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” He said. “Lance, could you turn around to face the camera so I can see you?” Keith asked, ready to run to the elevator and pry it open with his bare hands. Lance turned around, looking at the camera. Keith’s eyes widened when he saw a red angry mark on Lance’s temple, and he let out a sharp breath. “Oh my god.” He whispered. “I’m fine, I’m fine. When the elevator jolted, I stumbled. Hit my head. I’m fine, I swear.” Lance said. But then a terrible noise erupted, and Lance’s eyes widened with horror. “Uh oh-“ He heard him say, and then the last thing he heard before the video cut was Lance letting out a loud shriek.

Keith lost it. “LANCE!!” He shouted in terror, about to run out, but then the video feed came back, and he could hear Lance’s panicked yelling coming out in short bursts. Keith ran off, “Lance, talk to me. Are you okay?” He asked into his communicator. He could hear Shiro following him. “The wires are breaking! If I didn’t seem scared before, I-I am now! Oh god, Keith, get me out of here. Please get me out. I freaking hate this Castle, something’s always falling apart or breaking down! Please, please, I’m so scared. I’m so scared...” Lance shouted, and Keith could hear the desperation in his terrified plea, that he was hyperventilating.

“Hold on, Blue. Hold on, I’m gonna get you out, I promise. Just breathe, okay? Focus on my voice. I’m coming. What were you trying to do?” Keith said, trying to stay calm for him, so that he could calm down.

“I-I was just-Coran sent me down to the lower levels for a chore I had to do, and then as soon as the doors closed, the-the elevator jolted. God, I hate this Castle! I hate this damn Castle and how it’s always haunted! I just want to go home! I want to go home!” Lance’s voice rose in pitch as it shook, and then suddenly he was breaking down. “Lance. Lance. Blue, please calm down, please. I need you to calm down. Where’s my strong Sharpshooter?” Keith said urgently, frantic desperation leaking through as he and Shiro skidded to a stop in front of the elevator, trying to pry it open. “That’s just a bravado.” Lance cried.

“That’s not true. You’re the most strongest person I know. You’re my Sharpshooter.” Keith said. He heard Lance sniff, but he could also hear him slowly calming down. “Yeah. You’re nothing without me.” He then heard Lance say softly. “Exactly. Exactly.” Keith said. But then he let out a roar of frustration when the doors wouldn’t budge, forcing him and Shiro to pull back. “Allura! Shut off the power to the elevator!” He shouted. “Are you sure? That’s very risky-“ Her voice came in over the comms, and Keith cut her off.

“Just do it!” He said.

A tick went by, and then he heard Lance cry out in fear. “Keith? Keith, the lights went out! What’s happening? I don’t want to be stuck in the dark like this!” He heard him cry in panic. “It’s okay! It’s okay, it’s okay, calm down. It’s all right, I’m right here. We did that because the doors won’t open with the power, even if it’s malfunctioning. Don’t worry. I’m going to get you out, all right?” Keith said. He heard Lance let out a breath, “Okay. Okay.” He said. “That’s my Sharpshooter.” Keith said fondly. He and Shiro pried the doors open, peering into the shaft. And sure enough, there was the elevator, hanging on by two wires that were slowly creaking with the heavy weight of the elevator. It was sparking. “Okay. We need to find a way to get to the emergency panel-Keith!” Shiro began, but then Keith leapt down, landing on the top of the elevator.

“Keith? Is that you?” He heard Lance ask. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m right here. Hold on, I’m going to get you out, all right?” He said. “Keith, get out of there! There are sparks flying everywhere, this is too dangerous!” Shiro shouted. “I don’t care!” Keith shouted. "Keith, we’ll find another way-“ Shiro began, but Keith whirled around to look up at him, “I am NOT leaving him in here, Shiro! These wires are about to snap, and I will not let him get hurt!” He shouted fiercely before turning back, opening the panel. The elevator slightly jolted, and he saw Lance inside, swaying on his feet, wide-eyed. “Lance!” He shouted. Lance snapped his head up, “Keith!” He cried. Keith knelt down and stuck his hand out, “Come on, Blue. Jump. I’ll grab you.” He said, beckoning. Lance let out a breath before jumping, and his fingers just barely brushed past Keith’s.

The elevator jolted again as Lance landed back on the floor

“It’s okay. It’s okay. Try again. You’ve got this. Use the wall for momentum. I’m going to catch you, I promise.” Keith said assuringly. Lance nodded and backed up. He then ran and jumped, and Keith caught onto his forearm tightly with a relieved noise. “Gotcha! Gotcha.” He said as he pulled him out, helping him stand. Suddenly, there was a terrible sound, and another wire snapped. Keith grabbed onto Lance as he shrieked, pulling him close and protecting him. The elevator rocked precariously on its last wire. Keith could hear Shiro talking urgently on his comms as he pulled away from Lance.

“Okay. Okay, I’m going to lift you up so you can grab onto Shiro. He’ll get you out.” He said. “No.” Lance said. “Lance, we can’t argue about this right now-“ Keith began, but Lance was speaking over him, shaking his head repeatedly. “No, no, no, no, no, I am not getting out of here without you. I am not getting out without you-“ He said. “Lance-“ Keith tried to stop him, but Lance was still going on. “No, no, no, I am not leaving without you, do you understand, I am not going anywhere-“ He began, but Keith cut him off. “Lance. Listen to me. I am going to be right behind you, I swear. But I need to get you out first.I need to get you out first, okay? Shiro, get ready to grab him.” He said firmly, cupping his face before calling up to Shiro.

“Coran’s bringing up a platform to catch the elevator when it snaps. It should be here in 2 minutes.” Shiro called down.

Keith put his hands on Lance’s shoulders before pulling away, kneeling down and holding his hands in a cradle. “Come on. Go.” He said. Lance hesitated before coming to him, putting his foot in and grabbing onto his shoulders for balance. Keith stayed strong, letting out a long breath. “On three, okay? One, two-“ he cut off, launching Lance up with all his strength. He watched him grab onto Shiro, clambering onto safe ground. The elevator made a terrible groaning sound.

Lance peered over, holding out his hand. “Keith, come on. Grab onto me. It’s going to fall. Come on.” He could hear the fear in his voice, the desperate, urgent plea. Keith backed up as the elevator jolted, and he ran and leapt up, catching onto Lance’s arm. Lance pulled him up and into his arms just as the last wire snapped. The elevator tumbled into darkness, following by a crash that had Lance wincing against Keith as his grip on him tightened, burying his head deeper into his shoulder. The only thing Keith was focusing on was Lance’s breathing and his racing heart. It told him he was okay. It told him he was safe.

“Are you okay?” He whispered. Lance was trembling uncontrollably against him, and he could feel his shaky fingers running through his hair.

“I...I thought that the elevator would snap while you were on it. I-I thought...” Lance began, and then broke off, a soft whimper coming out of him. “I’m okay. I’m okay. And so are you. And that’s all that matters.” Keith whispered. He ran his fingers through his curly locks, going slow so that Lance could calm down. It does the trick. Lance’s shaking instantly subsides, and he let out a breath, “Yeah.” He whispered. “Are you guys okay?” Shiro asked, making Keith open his eyes. He was standing there, panting, looking worried. Keith nodded. He then turned his attention back to his mate, slightly pulling back and pressing a few comforting kisses to his temple and forehead. They continued to sit there on the floor, breathing in each other’s presence, their foreheads resting together as they calmed down.

“Remind me to never take the elevator again.” Lance whispered. It made Keith let out a soft huff of laughter, and he leaned in, desperation echoing in his gentle nuzzling of relief. Lance nuzzled him back with the same amount of feeling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The Multi-Shooter.  
> After Keith is kidnapped by the Galra Hunter.   
> Canon. Very Canon.

Keith’s scream froze Lance to the core. “Keith!” He shouted and ran off, following it. He found himself in a dark area, frantically looking around. “Keith? Keith!” He called. His eyes caught onto something, and he saw a hand, making him gasp. “Keith!” He cried, and ran to a table, horror and terror striking him deep and hard at the sight of Keith, who was unconscious. “Oh my god! Red! Keith! What did he do to you?” He cried in terror, tears springing to his eyes. He looked around frantically as he panicked. “I’m going to get you out. I’m going to get you out, okay?” He said.

His eyes landed on a tool, and he grabbed it, ignoring the pain in his hand. “Keith. Keith, wake up. Answer me. Jesus Christ, there’s-so much-blood coming out of you. Keith. Red. Samurai, please. Please.” He was hyperventilating as he struggled with the locks, as he couldn’t hear Keith breathing. Once he got the chains off, Keith fell forward, and Lance caught him, kneeling down. “Keith. Keith, please. Wake up, please wake up. Please. Please.” He said, brushing his cheek frantically. He began to cry even more, “Please, Red, please. Please, stay with me. Stay with me, Samurai. You’re my mate, I can’t-“ He began desperately, but cut himself off, a pained whine coming out of him as he cradled him more tightly. “You’re my mate. I can’t lose you. I haven’t told you...I can’t lose you, I can’t. I need you. I’ll die without you.” He begged in anguish as he sobbed.

He heard footsteps, but didn’t even bother to look up.

He knew it was Lux. She came in front of him, pressing her fingers to Keith’s wrist. She then gasped. “He’s still there. Just barely, though. Quickly, we need to get him back to the castle so that my healers and I can patch him up. Give him to me, I’ll carry him.” She said, and reached out, but Lance drew Keith closer to him. “No. No one touches him. He’s my mate. I’ll carry him.” He said. “But Lance, your hands-“ Lux began, but Lance cut her off. “I said no. That doesn’t matter. We need to get going.” Lance said as he stood up, resting Keith’s head against his chest. He then ran out of the lair, Lux following him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The Red Paladins (finally)  
> After Lance and Keith return to Earth.  
> Before they got married.  
> Canon.

The team had been acting weird the past day. Lance and Keith were so confused, trying to figure out what was going on. Shiro kept spouting nonsense every 5 minutes, and it was concerning. Lance and Keith had been trying to have some peace and quiet, alone together, but Shiro continuously walked in and started up with his random nonsense. Like a few minutes before they decided to leave because of how freaked out they were about the team. The two had been in the lounge, and Lance was dozing on top of Keith, who was gently and slowly running his fingers through his hair, his other arm wrapped around his shoulders. Literally all the two wanted to do all day was snuggle. But then the doors slid open, and Keith instinctively wrapped his arms around Lance at Shiro’s loud voice. “Keith! I thought you’d be here!” Keith whipped his head, putting his finger to his lips. “Shh. Lance is sleeping. Keep it down.” He said. Shiro’s eyes landed on Lance, and he nodded. “Oh. Has he been asleep long?” He asked, walking around the couch. “No. He was just dozing before.” Keith said softly as he went back to running his fingers through Lance’s hair.

“Oh.” Shiro said. He then loudly gasped, “Oh, Keith! There was something I wanted to tell you!” He nearly shouted, and Lance stirred against Keith, mumbling incoherently. “Shiro, I told you to keep it down.” Keith hissed warningly. Shiro gasped again and put his hand on his mouth. “Right. Right. Sorry, man.” He said more quietly. Keith gently rubbed Lance’s back, and Lance eased, softly sighing. Keith let out a breath before looking at Shiro, “What is it you wanted to tell me? Make it quick. I have to take Lance back to our room so he can sleep more comfortably.” He said. “But I heard him say that he’s never uncomfortable when he’s cuddling with you.” Shiro said teasingly.

Keith glared at him, flushing. “Shut up, Shiro.” He muttered.

Shiro snickered. “Anyways, uh...suddenly I’ve lost what I was going to say.” He said, now frowning in thought. “Shocker. You are an old man.” Keith said with a smirk as he turned his attention back to Lance, gently playing with his hair. “That is no way to speak to a captain, Keith.” Shiro said, but Keith could hear the joking in his voice, and he chuckled. “Mhmm. Grandpa.” Keith threw at him. Shiro snapped his fingers, ignoring him. “It’s literally on the tip of my tongue! What was it, what was it, what was it! I literally just had it!” He said loudly.

“Shiro, lower your voice.” Keith hissed, shushing him.

“Come on, come on, come on!” Shiro said. “Shiro, if you wake him up I’m going to kill you. Lower your voice.” Keith warned. “Quiznack, I just had it!” Shiro shouted way too loudly, and Lance jolted, startled awake. “Jesus, what’s with all the yelling?” He mumbled tiredly, rubbing his eyes. Keith glared at Shiro, ready to murder him. Shiro looked both guilty and some other look he couldn’t place. Lance slowly pulled away from Keith, sitting up as he continued to rub his eyes. Keith sat up, reaching out and gently touching his cheek. “Hey Blue. I’m sorry Shiro woke you up. I told him to be quiet.” He said softly as he brushed his cheek with his thumb. “Mmm. S’fine.” Lance mumbled, pressing into his touch for more. Keith glared at Shiro again, mad. “Sorry, Lance.” Shiro said.

Keith got up, “Well, while you figure out what you were trying to say, I think we’ll be leaving now.” He said to Shiro before holding out his hand to Lance. “C’mon, Blue. Let’s go.” He said gently. Lance took his hand, standing, and they walked out of the lounge. “I guess I needed that. I didn’t want to sleep for too long.” Lance said, more awake. “It wasn’t even 5 minutes. Do you want to go sleep for a little more?” Keith said, looking back at him. Lance shook his head, “Keith, relax. It’s fine that Shiro woke me up. You looked like you were going to kill him.” He said amusingly, brushing his knuckles with his thumb. “You were sleeping, Lance. I warned him not to wake you up, and then he did.” Keith said. Lance laughed. Shiro interrupted them again at least 10 more times before Lance himself finally spoke up. “You know what, you guys are all acting weird, and no offence but it’s freaking us out, so we’re just gonna leave while you guys figure yourselves out.” He said as he pulled him with him. “Oh okay! Don’t be out too late.” Shiro said. “Right.” Lance said before quickly leading Keith outside.

“Jesus.” Lance breathed. “I don’t know what it is about today, but something is going on with those 3. Even Allura was acting off.” Keith said. “Is there like, anything important about today?” Lance asked. “Not that I can think of.” Keith said, shaking his head. Lance frowned, “They’re hiding something. I interrogated Hunk, and he was all anxious and defensive. He only does that when he’s hiding something, and Hunk is bad at hiding things. Whatever it is, it’s big.” Lance said. “I have so many questions. The most pressing being why they’re keeping us out of it. It’s almost like they drove us out of the Castle on purpose.” Keith said.

“That would make sense. They were still being really weird, so let’s not go back to drill them about it yet.” Lance agreed.

“Shiro was being the most weird and concerning by far. Walking in and saying such random things. He also wouldn’t let us have some peace and quiet together.” Keith said. They at at the lake, staring out. Lance sighed and leaned against him, resting his head on his shoulder. “Our team’s weird. Pidge seemed the most normal, but she’s probably in on whatever the thing is too. Do you...do you think they’re, like...being affected by something?” He said. “Let’s not jump to conclusions. They’ll tell us what’s going on when we go back later.” Keith said. He then rested his head above Lance’s as their fingers loosely intertwined. It lasted for a good few seconds before Keith suddenly grew tense, lifting his head. “What is it?” Lance asked, lifting his own head.

“Something’s watching us.” Keith said quietly. “It’s probably just an animal. Relax, Red. We didn’t come here to get all paranoid.” Lance said, brushing his arm. Keith turned his attention back to Lance, sighing. “This whole day’s just-been so weird. Now I just-feel on edge.” He said. Lance brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear before leaning in and gently kissing his scar. Keith slightly relaxed at the contact, leaning to him. “I just wanted to have a quiet, peaceful day with you, alone.” He said softly. “Relax, babe. We still can.” Lance said.

“That’s if Shiro doesn’t bother us again.” Keith said quietly.

Lance let out a soft huff of laughter at that, resting his head on his shoulder again. Keith wrapped his arm around his shoulders, drawing him even closer. They spent around an hour and a half there, quietly talking and enjoying their time together. They were just beginning to fall asleep when Shiro’s voice erupted on their comms, startling them both awake. Keith instantly grabbed onto Lance, calming him. He then rubbed his forehead before lifting his arm, “What the hell, Shiro?” He asked, a hiss in his voice. “Sorry to intrude, but where are you guys?” Shiro said. Lance leaned forward and rested his chin on Keith’s shoulder, listening. “Why are you asking?” Keith asked. “Wherever you are, come back to the Castle. It’s pretty urgent.” Shiro said. This alarmed Keith, “Why, what’s wrong? What happened?” He asked. “It’s nothing too serious, but you guys should come like, quickly. Also, get dressed. Like, formally.” Shiro said. “I get it, but what’s going on?” Keith said. Shiro didn’t answer him. Keith let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Come on. Let’s just get this over with.” He said.

They headed back to the Castle, getting changed. “Shiro? Shiro, where are you?” Keith called as he and Lance walked through the halls. The former Black Paladin appeared, a huge grin on his face. “There you guys are! Come on, out back.” He said before walking away. “Shiro, what’s all this about? You and the team have been acting so weird, what aren’t you telling us?” Keith asked as they followed him. And the moment they stepped outside, confetti was thrown into their faces. “Congratulations!” Familiar voices shouted. Keith and Lance stood there, shocked, seeing that their team was there, along with Lance’s family. And they had decorated the outside. “Wha-what’s all this?” Lance asked breathlessly.

“Well, long story short, remember how you guys were saying that you wouldn’t have time for a little engagement party? Well, we got together and did one for you!” Pidge spoke up.

“You guys really did all this?” Lance asked. “Yep! Cause we love you guys and this is really important for you!” Hunk said. Lance broke out into a smile, “Guys!” He said, and ran forward, embracing them both. A hand touched Keith’s shoulder, and Keith turned to see his mom, smiling down at him. “Mom.” He said, instantly going in and hugging her. She chuckled softly, filling Keith with warmth and snippets of memories of her. “I’m so proud of you.” She said warmly. It made tears spring to Keith’s eyes, “You have no idea how glad I am that you’re here. That you’re here with me.” He said softly. “Oh dear. Keith? Are you all right?” His mother asked, running her fingers through his hair. “Please don’t leave me and go off again.” Keith whispered. He felt his mother soften against him and hug him more tightly. He could hear her softly purring. “Of course not, my little one. Never again.” She whispered. And then Keith heard Lance’s concerned voice, “Red?” He heard him ask. He pulled away from his mother, seeing his mate come to him.

“Are you okay?” He asked, worried. Keith nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” He said. He looked at his mother and smiled at her before walking to Lance. Lance made a soft, sympathetic noise, touching his cheek, brushing it with his thumb. Keith pressed into his touch, intertwining his hand with his own. The party was nice and peaceful. At least until Shiro stood up. “Everyone, if I could have your attention please.” He said. “I just wanted to make a little speech. Keith, my brother. I remember the first time I noticed you had feelings for Lance. Whenever I implied anything, you’d point your Galra blade at me to silence me. I remember taking you in when you were little, and raising you. You became my right hand man, and then you became a leader. You’ve grown so much. When I see you and Lance with your rings on, showing that you’re engaged, it makes me think about Adam and I. He and I may have not had our chance for eternal happiness, but you and Lance do. And to see you taking it, I will protect that happiness with my life. I wish you the best, my brother. You so deserve it.” Shiro said, but his voice cracked, and Keith instantly came to him, tightly embracing him.

“Thank you, my brother.” Keith whispered.

Shiro patted his back. As they party went on, someone gently tugged on Keith’s arm. He turned, only to instantly get nervous when he was faced with Lance’s mother. “M-Mrs.McClain.” He said. Lance’s mother smiled kindly at him, “Welcome to the family, Keith.” She said. And then she pulled him in and embraced him, the rest of Lance’s family following. Lance watched them with a smile on his face, happy. He then sharply inhaled, “All right, all right, get off my fiancé, you guys.” He said. They let him go, and Keith came to him, reaching out and touching his arm. “The team’s behaviour makes sense.” He said. Lance nodded, “Yeah. It’s nice that they did this for us, we totally weren’t expecting it at all.” He said. It was getting close to early afternoon before Lance suddenly took Keith’s hand, “Can I steal you so we can sneak away from here?” He whispered into his ear. Keith turned his head to look at him and smiled, “Sounds romantic.” He said. Lance smiled and gently tugged on his hand, and Keith turned to follow him, letting him lead. They successfully took off without anyone seeing them.

They both laughed as they walked together. “That was way too easy.” Lance said. “No kidding.” Keith agreed. Lance squeezed his hand, “I’m glad you agreed to let me steal you away. I was sure you’d say no and make me have to beg you.” He said. “No, I wanted to be stolen away. I wanted some more time alone with you.” Keith said. They then smiled nervously at each other. Back at the lake, they were watching the stars. “Hey, Lance?” Keith asked. “Yeah?” Lance said. “What’s your favourite star?” Keith asked, looking at him. “I know it’s most likely Polaris, since you always say it-“ Keith began, but then Lance cut in, “You.” His answer hit Keith, and he stopped, his eyes widening. “O-oh.” He said faintly as he turned dark red. Lance lightly laughed, also turning red, “You’re my most favourite star, actually.” He said.

Keith turned crimson, “That-That’s really sweet, Lance.” He said nervously.

He then shifted closer to him, “You’re my most favourite star too.” He said. Lance turned crimson, and he nervously giggled, “Aww, t-thanks, Red.” He stuttered shyly as he played with his fingers. Keith smiled, letting him, watching him. “How long has it been? Since we got engaged?” Lance suddenly asked. “It’s been a bit over 2 months and a few days.” Keith said. Lance smiled widely, shifting closer to him, “Has it really? Wow. Time flies. I can’t wait for us to not be engaged anymore.” He said. Keith smiled, “Neither can I.” He said shyly, quietly. Lance suddenly, quickly leaned in and kissed him, slightly startling him.

But then he got over his shock and returned the kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in The Red Paladins.   
> Time unspecified.   
> Canon.

The moment Keith set his eyes on the beautiful, blue, star, and diamond decorated box, he knew it was a music box. He looked to Lance, making sure that he wouldn’t see what he was doing. The music box was a perfect gift to Lance, onethat he definitely could NOT see until the right time. Keith thought Lance would like if it played his favourite lullaby. Once he got it, he quickly hid it. “Hi.” Lance’s voice startled him, and he jumped with a small, cry of surprise, whirling around. “Oh! Hi. You-you surprised me.” Keith said, letting out a sharp breath. “Are you okay?” Lance asked. “Uh-yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” Keith said. Lance slightly smiled, “What were you doing? You drifted away, I was looking for you.” He said, reaching out and brushing a strand of his hair behind his ear.

“Sorry. Something caught my eye. I wanted to go check it out.” Keith said truthfully. “Oh? What was it, a knife?” Lance asked amusingly, pulling back. Keith laughed nervously, “Good one.” He said. Lance instantly caught on, “Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked in concern. “Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry. I just-I-I-we should get going, right? Let’s get going. Call the others.” Keith said, trying hard not to panic. Lance frowned at him for a second before nodding. “Right.” He said. They went off, heading back to Earth. Keith quickly hid the gift in their shared room, and Lance’s voice startled him again, “Hey.” Keith nearly shrieked, whirling around. “Gah! Lance! Jesus.” Keith said, gasping. “Easy, Red. You’re all jumpy. What’s going on?” Lance said.

“I-Nothing.” Keith stuttered.

“You’re hiding something from me.” Lance said as he frowned, worried. Keith instantly reacted, “No, don’t-don’t-I-I-Lance-“ Keith stuttered frantically, but then Lance cut him off, “It’s not something bad, is it?” He asked. “No, of course not! I promised you I would tell you if anything was wrong, and nothing’s wrong, I promise. Don’t worry when there’s nothing to worry about, please. I’m sorry if I was acting off earlier, I didn’t mean to. I didn’t mean to worry you, either.” Keith said. Lance’s frown faded, and the worried look went away.

“Well, if it’s not bad, why can’t you tell me?” He asked. Keith stuttered, and Lance gasped. “You got me something! You got me something from that planet, didn’t you? That’s the thing that caught your eye!” He said in realization, lighting up. He then laughed, “That’s why you’re acting off! It must be a good one, isn’t it? Give it to me, give it to me! You hid it here somewhere didn’t you?” Lance said. How on Earth had he figured it out? Keith panicked for 5 seconds, not knowing what to do. But he finally gave up, sighing before smiling. “I can’t do that.” He said. “Aw, why?” Lance asked, pouting. “It’s not time yet. Come on, out. Let’s go.” Keith said, nudging him. But Lance resisted, “But whyyyy? I wanna see what you got me! Please?” Lance whined, giving him puppy eyes.

Keith nearly gave in, but he quickly stopped himself, “Nope. No. Not happening. That won’t work on me.” He said, shaking his head.

Lance whined more loudly, “Keithhhh, you’re being mean! You’re denying me my gift! How could you deny your mate his gift?” He protested. “It’s not the right time, Blue. Later, I promise. Come on.” Keith said amusingly. Lance groaned, but let Keith nudge him out. He shook his head as they walked down the hallway, “I can’t believe you figured it out. I was going to surprise you by telling you about it myself.” Keith said. “I’m sorry. I have a sixth sense for that kind of thing. Usually when someone you know is acting off, they have a surprise for you that they don’t want you to know about.” Lance said. He then tugged on his hand, “When can I see it?” He asked. Keith smiled, “Patience yields focus, Lance.” He teased. Lance loudly groaned, “Keeeeittttthhhh. You’re being meaaaaannn.” He whined. Keith chuckled, turning to him and leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Around the late afternoon, Keith pulled Lance into their room, brimming with nervousness. He was really hoping Lance would like his gift. “I’m like, really nervous about this, okay? I really hope you’ll like this. The moment I saw it, I was drawn to it.” Keith said, turning to Lance. Lance reached out and rubbed his arm, “Babe, babe, relax. What are you getting so worked up for? I already love it, okay?” He said soothingly. “You don’t even know what it is.” Keith said. “No, but it’s from you. Whatever you got me, I’ll still love it.” Lance said. Keith let out a sharp breath, “Okay. Close your eyes.” He said. Lance pouted at him, “Do I have to?” He asked. “Please?” Keith asked nervously. Lance instantly softened, “Fine. You’re being too hard on yourself, though.” He said before covering his eyes.

Keith brought out his gift from where it was hidden.

He came back to Lance, letting out a soft breath. “Okay. Ready?” He asked. Lance hummed and nodded excitedly. “Okay. Open your eyes.” Keith said. Lance dropped his hands as Keith held out the box to him, shy and nervous. Lance’s eyes widened as he gasped, and he looked at Keith. “You-you got me a music box?” He asked softly. “I-I mean, yeah. I thought you’d like it. And it-um-the alien who gave it to me said that I could choose the song, so...” Keith said, and opened the box. Instantly, Lance’s lullaby played. Lance gasped again, putting his hands to his mouth.

“Do you like it?” Keith asked softly. Tears rose to Lance’s eyes, and the most widest smile came onto his face. “Oh my God, Keith. Oh my God, I can’t-“ He cut off and came to Keith, gently taking the box and setting it down. He then turned to Keith and kissed him, startling him. Lance then pulled back, “I love it so much, it’s going to make me cry. It’s beautiful.” He whispered. He then rested his forehead against his, “Thank you so much, Red. Thank you, thank you, thank you. God, you’re so amazing, thank you.” He whispered. Keith softly laughed, “You’re welcome.” He said. “And the fact that you put in the song? My song?” Lance asked, pulling back. He then leaned back in and began to plant kisses all over Keith’s face, mostly over his scar and cheeks. Keith giggled, letting him.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The Paladins of Purple.  
> Time unspecified.  
> NOT CANON.   
> This is literally a “What if?”

“The heat in our suits won’t last long. We need to get to our Lions.” Lance said. “Well, we’re stranded, and there is a hunt going on for us. They probably took our Lions too. We need to find shelter from the cold, first.” Keith said, frowning as he looked around the frozen wasteland. Lance stayed silent, and Keith looked at him. “What’s wrong? What is it?” He asked, concerned. “I...I’m in my element. You’re fire, Keith. You won’t last long.” Lance said worryingly. “Hey, don’t worry about me right now, just focus on yourself. I think I see something we can take cover in.” Keith said, indicating a dip in the ice ahead. They began to make their way to it, but a rumbling sound made them stumble, realizing the floor under them was shaking. Keith looked around in alarm, seeing spikes were rising out of the ground. He instantly ran toward Lance and leapt at him, protecting him as ice rushed up from the ground, trapping them in a thick, ice cylinder. Their helmets were broken in the process. Keith waited a few seconds after the rumbling stopped before pushing off of Lance, checking him. “Are you okay?” He asked, gasping. Lance sat up, “Yeah. Our helmets are broken, though. What about you?” He said. “I’m okay.” Keith said. They looked around, taking in the cylinder they were trapped in. “They did this.” Lance said. “Yeah...” Keith said. He then rubbed his arms, taking into account how it was somehow much more cold in the cylinder than outside.

“Oh no. Our helmets. The heat...it’s escaping. You’re going to be affected much more quickly.” Lance said. “Don’t worry about me. We need to find a way out of this ice.” Keith said. Lance stood up, touching his hand to the ice, brushing his fingers over it. He then shook his head, “We can’t go through it, even with our bayards. It’s too thick.” He said. He then brought up the comms, but Keith could see the interference. Lance scowled, “Of course. We’re on a freezing planet, and even our advanced technology can’t get a connection.” He said. Keith frowned, “We’ll figure something out.” He said.

Lance stepped away from the wall, frowning.

“Mmm... the ceiling’s high. Even if we were to jet pack up to it, it’s probably as thick as the walls. Smart.” He said. The cold in the air increased. Keith let out a soft breath, watching frost pillow out of it. He stepped away from the wall, “Maybe we could hit it enough to make it crack?” He said. “How?” Lance asked. Keith backed up, and ran at the wall, slamming into it. “Oh my god! Keith!” Lance said, coming to him. Keith rubbed his aching arm, growling. “Are you okay?” Lance asked worryingly, touching his arm. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I just didn’t expect that to happen. Jesus, the ice is like a stone wall.” Keith said. “Obviously, that’s not going to work. Don’t do that again, you’ll bruise yourself.” Lance said. Keith sighed, sitting down. “Are you okay?” Lance asked again. “Yeah. There’s just not much we can do.” Keith said.

Lance sat beside him, “Are you cold?” He asked. “No. I’ve still got some of the armour’s heat. There’s about uh...5 minutes?” Keith said. Lance wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pressing closer to him. “Just to keep you warm.” He said. Keith smiled, “You don’t need to do that. But thank you.” He said. The heat ended up lasting lesser than he thought, and now the cold was starting to seep into his skin. “God, you’re shaking.” Lance said worryingly. “I’m fine.” Keith said, but his teeth were beginning to chatter. Lance drew him even closer, rubbing his arms quickly. “I-This is the only thing I can do. I-I can’t do anything else.” Lance said. “You don’t-need to. It’s okay.” Keith said.

“It’s not okay! You’re freezing!” Lance said.

“You’re keeping me warm, though.” Keith said. Lance’s distress and panic only increased the longer they were in there. Keith was now feeling sleepy. “Oh my god, your lips are turning blue. Keith. Keith, you can’t keep going like this.” Lance said. Keith softly hummed in response. He was trying to fight the cold so he could protect Lance, but it wasn’t working. “Keith. Keith, please. Eyes on me. Don’t sleep, I need you to stay awake. Come on. Come on.” Lance urged desperately. Keith opened his eyes, but only halfway. “Hey. There you are. Keep your eyes on me, okay? Please, I-I can’t do anything else, I can’t.” Lance said urgently. Keith thought he nodded or said something. He didn’t know. “Help! Hunk, Pidge! Allura! Guys, please!” He vaguely heard Lance shouting, and could hear the fear in his voice. Keith was aware of himself reaching out, brushing his fingers over his cheek before his hand fell down again. “It’s okay.” He mumbled. “No, it’s not! I’m literally watching you freeze to death and I can’t do anything about it! My trying to warm you up is not working!” Lance’s voice broke.

“It’s okay...” Keith mumbled, closing his eyes. “No. No, Samurai, please. Eyes on me, please. Please hold on, you can’t fall asleep yet. Hold on a bit longer for me. Please, sweetheart, eyes on me.” Lance pleaded in panic. Keith slightly opened his eyes again, for him. “There you are. Keep your eyes on me, okay? This is just like after we went on that mission that we took 2 days to plan, and it went bad cause it was a trap. Remember? You inhaled so much smoke, and you were exactly like you are now. Do you remember?” Lance said urgently. Keith numbly nodded. “Do you remember what you told me?” Lance asked. “The l-light-on-on your h-helmet makes-makes y-your eyes l-look-look more-more p-pretty.” Keith whispered as his teeth chattered. “Yeah. Exactly. This is exactly like that day, okay? I know you’re really tired, babe, I know you are. I know you want to sleep. But you can’t. Please, you can’t. You need to stay awake.” Lance said. Keith shivered, “O-Okay.” He whispered.

Unfortunately, Keith is unable to stay awake after a few minutes.

“No, no, no, no, no. Red. Red, come on. Come on, open your eyes. Open your eyes, please. Please, stay with me. Stay with me.” Lance pleaded, but his voice began to sound muffled. And Keith slowly began to slip away. The ice suddenly shattered, and Lance nearly shrieked in happiness when he saw Hunk, Allura and Pidge, having used the Lions. “Thank god you guys came.” Lance said, standing up, holding Keith against him. “Oh my god,he’s freezing over.” Pidge said, seeing Keith. “Yeah.” Lance whispered before running off, heading to Red as he held onto Keith tightly. His heat would help defrost him. “Come on, Keith. Come on. Stay with me. Stay with me, please. Please, Red, please.” Lance begged as he took off his helmet, as well as his own, tossing them to the side.

He frantically took off Keith’s chest plate and arm guards, breathing too quickly. He reached out and touched Keith’s face, only to whimper in panic. “God, your skin feels like ice.” His voice broke, especially at how Keith’s lips were a faint blue. Lance looked around and grabbed a few thermal blankets, pulling Keith against the wall and wrapping them around his small, unmoving form. “Red, help me out. Warm him up. Quickly.” He called out. Red responded, and the cockpit instantly began to warm him up. Lance took off his own chest plate and arm guards, pulling Keith to him and tightly wrapping his arms around him, rubbing his back. “Come on. Come on, Red. Stay with me. Keep fighting it, please. Please...” Lance whispered fearfully. He could feel his barely there heartbeat, very faint and slow.

As Red took off like a blazing fire to the Castle, Lance continued to hold onto Keith, frantically trying to warm him up faster.

He held onto him like a lifeline. “Keith. Sweetheart, can you hear me? Please, I need you to answer me. I need to know that you’re okay, please. Please, I can’t lose you. I can’t, I can’t. Just give me a sign. Anything. Anything, please.” Lance whispered pleadingly, pressing his face into Keith’s hair. And after a few long, terrifying seconds, Lance felt Keith twitch against him, making him gasp. “Oh God. There you are. There you are. Hi. Oh my God, I’m so glad you’re okay. Oh my God.” He breathed, pressing even closer to him, tears slipping down his cheeks.

And then he heard him. Barely. “Cold.” Lance laughed a little too hysterically, kissing the side of his head. “I knew you’d hold out on me. You’re stubborn like that.” His voice was high-pitched as he cried in relief. He then kissed his head again, “It’s okay. I’m right here, sweetheart, I’m right here. You’re going to be okay. We’ll get you into a pod, and you’ll be fine. It’s okay.” He whispered. When they landed in the Castle, Lance carried Keith in, heading to where the pods were. He could hear the team behind him, following him. Lance gently placed Keith inside one of the pods. “Lance.” He looked at Keith, who slightly opened his eyes. “T-thank you.” He barely whispered. Lance cupped his face, “Shh...you can thank me when you get out. I’ll see you soon, okay? I love you so much.” He soothed gently and softly before leaning in and kissing his forehead.

He then stepped away, and the glass appeared, encasing Keith inside.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. “He shouldn’t need more than a good few vargas. He’s okay, Lance. He’s going to be alright.” It was Allura. “I know. That’s why I’m crying.” Lance whispered. “We’ll figure out what to do when he’s out. For now, we all need to collect ourselves and get some rest.” Allura said. “You guys go ahead. I’m staying here for a bit.” Lance said. He then felt something gently nudge him. “I saw that your helmets were broken. I’ll fix them for you.” Pidge. “Go eat something first. All of you.” Lance said. Another hand on his arm. “Can I give you a hug?” Hunk. Lance turned around and let himself be hugged, sensing Pidge and Allura join in.

“We’re lucky to have someone who has an affinity for ice. You would be in a pod too.” Allura said. “Yeah.” Lance whispered. After a second, they all pulled away and walked off. Lance turned back to Keith’s pod and stepped closer, reaching out and putting his hand on the glass. He then leaned forward and rested his forehead against the glass, letting out a soft breath.“Don’t worry, cariño. I’ll be here, waiting for you when you come out. You owe me a cuddle session, okay? Cause you...you really scared me, you know? So you owe me. When you get out.” He said softly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The Paladins of Purple.  
> Time unspecified.   
> Canon.

“All right, team, listen up! We’ve done this kind of exercise before. We are playing war. Paintball war. Since there are five of you guys, I will be playing to even the field. We will be split into teams of 2, with 3 players on each side.” Shiro said. “And I will be observing your progress from above.” Coran’s voice called out on the speakers. Lance nudged Keith excitedly, both of them ready to dominate the others by working together as one, and catching the flag the fastest like last time. Keith smirked knowingly. “As former leader, I will choose the captains of the teams. Whoever wins obviously gets reigning victory until the next time we play, which means bragging rights for a week.” Shiro said.

He then grinned, “Sorry, guys. Since Lance and Keith are the leaders, they naturally are captains.” He said. Both boys protested, “Shiro, you can’t do that!” Keith said. “Yes I can. It’s time for you guys to do something else. I know you guys have reigning title, no doubt your longest streak when we play pairs, but now we’re playing as groups. So this time, your on opposite teams.” Shiro said. “You’re just mad cause we’re too powerful together.” Lance said confidently, slinging his arm around Keith’s shoulders. He smirked in response just as proudly, shifting his weight into his right leg. “You’re right. Now come on.” Shiro agreed. Keith detached himself, “You go first.” He said to Lance. Lance sighed as they faced each other, “Fine. Hunk.” He called. Hunk came to his side, high-fiving him. Keith’s purple eyes glittered. “Shiro.” He said. Lance crossed his arms, “Pidge.” He said. “Allura.” Keith called.

“Call out your team names.” Shiro said. Lance smirked, “Blue team.” He said.

“Funny you should say that when you’re wearing red armour.” Keith said. Lance stuck his tongue out playfully. “Guess that makes us the Red team.” Keith said, looking to his teammates. “Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna go?” Lance asked. Keith smiled, “Yeah, it is. Why? You scared?” He asked playfully. Lance leaned forward, “With you as the opposing captain? Ha. Get ready to get your butt kicked, McKogane.” He said confidently. “All right, all right, shake hands. The game starts in 20 seconds. When you huddle up, devise your strategies. Remember, no hits waist below, and none around the head. Whoever gets to the finish line first, with 1 or 2 people from your team, wins reigning title and bragging rights for a week. Whoever gets hit by paint is out.” Coran called out.

The two reached out and clasped each other’s arms, a thing they usually did when they were rarely put on opposing teams in exercises like this. “Good luck, Sharpshooter.” Keith said. “Back at ya, Samurai.” Lance said, winking at him. They pulled away, separating. “Hey Red!” Lance called, turning back. Keith turned his head. “We still on for tonight?” Lance asked. Keith smiled, “Our plans haven’t changed, Blue. Of course. May the best captain win.” He said before saluting him and walking away. “What’s tonight?” Pidge asked curiously as they walked together.

Lance sighed, a lovestruck smile on his face. He might as well have had hearts appearing around him.

“We’re going out tonight.” He said. “God, you’re such a sap.” Pidge said, but he could hear the teasing in her voice. After a few more seconds, Lance snapped out of his spell, huddling with his team. “Okay, so I’m going to head to near the finish line and get ready to shoot any of the other team that tries to get close. Leave Keith to me. He’s quick to react cause he’s been training for so long. And he knows I’ve got the sharpest eyes.” He said. “Okay.” Both Pidge and Hunk said. “Shiro and Allura won’t be that hard. Maybe Allura. Watch out for her.” Lance said. “I’ll take on Allura.” Pidge said.

“Yeah, I’ll take Shiro.” Hunk said. Lance nodded, “All right. Let’s spread out at the ring of the bell. I trust you guys to get them.” He said. And then the bell sounded. Lance ran off toward the direction of the finish line, keeping as silent as possible. He knew Keith had Galra hearing, and could smell his scent from miles away. Maybe there was some way he could disguise himself. When he got near to the finish line, he scanned the area around him, looking for the highest tree so he could climb up it. He found one and made his way to it, climbing up. He went as high as he dared, looking around at the landscape below him. He could see for miles if anyone from the red team was to come close to the finish line.

A loud shot sounded, echoing through the room. 

“Ooh, a near shot by the Red Paladin at the Green Paladin.” Coran called out, and Lance straightened in alarm. The shot was kind of close. He looked through the scope of his sniper, trying to see if he would catch Keith. Keith, who learned to be more silent than the dead of night. A slight flash caught his attention, and he barely ducked a flying splat of red paint, hearing Coran call his near defeat out. Lance loudly cursed, having not realized that Keith was so close. He clambered off the tree as fast as he could, dropping to the ground and running, sensing that Keith was chasing him. He didn’t realize that Keith was leading him away from the finish line.

Lance climbed up another tree and risked a glance down, seeing Keith was climbing just as fast. Curse Keith and his Galra speed. Lance looked toward the tree in front of him and swung on a branch, using his momentum to jump. He caught onto a branch, swinging himself up. He turned, seeing Keith standing where he had just been, panting. “Not bad. But I’m not actually trying to hit you.” Keith called. Lance frowned in confusion, only to see where he was. His mouth dropped in shock, wondering how he didn’t realize. Keith winked at him before climbing back down.

Lance quickly grabbed his gun, aiming for Keith.

When Keith touched the floor, he fired, only for Keith to roll out of the way. Even from here, he could hear his chuckle. “Nice try, Sharpshooter!” He called before disappearing. “Quiznack.” Lance cursed, climbing down the tree and hitting the floor, running after where he thought he saw his mate go. Another shot sounded. “The Captain of the Atlas is downed by the Yellow Paladin! Well done!” Coran called. Lance cheered, “You got him, Hunk!” He said. “Yeah!” Hunk’s voice came in his helmet. “Pidge?” Lance called. “Still trying to get to Allura. She’s fast.” He could hear her panting hard. “Try to get ahead of her. Take her by surprise.” Lance said. “Got it.” Pidge said.

“So you got one of my teammates, huh?” Keith’s voice called out, making him freeze. He must’ve not ran too far. Lance hid behind one of the trees, wondering where Keith was. “Yeah, I did. I’m just that good of a captain.” Lance called back. “I’m not surprised. Hunk is all strength, and Shiro has a new arm to maneuver with. That was a good choice, Blue.” Keith said. Lance smiled, rolling his eyes. “Enough with the sweet talk. Give up already, McKogane. You can’t win.” He said. “Aw, want to end the game so soon? Sorry sweetheart, but I’m afraid that it doesn’t work that way. You still have two people to take out, and you know you can’t catch me.” Keith said. “Oh, you’d be surprised by how smart I am, sweetheart.” Lance said.

“You are. You’re very clever.” Keith’s voice was more proud.

Lance’s chest swelled from the praise of his mate. “I knew you’d be waiting near the finish line to hit anyone who came close. I wouldn’t have thought of that. You taught me good with guns, but not as amazing as you are, Blue. No one’s a more quick thinker than you are.” Keith continued. The swelling increased. And then he was startled by a loud thump against his tree. He peered out, only to see that Keith had hit the trunk of the tree with paint. He looked back, seeing Keith running away, laughing. “Get ready to hear me bragging about our win for a whole week!” He shouted. Lance grinned, “Not on my watch!” He shouted, and ran after him. “I almost got Allura. I’m going to keep pursuing her.” Pidge’s voice came in.

“All right. And I’ve got my eyes on my big prize.” Lance said. He heard Pidge snort. In the distance, he could see the finish line, getting closer. He was also getting closer to Keith. He could see him zigzagging through the trees, trying to throw Lance off. He waited until he got into a clearing, and slowed down, aiming his gun. The shot to his back sent Keith stumbling into a bush with a startled shout. “Keith!” Lance shouted, and ran as Keith struggled to push himself out of the bush, brushing leaves off him. Lance came to him, holding his hand out for him to see. “Are you okay? I didn’t hit you hard, did I?” He asked in concern. Keith looked up at him, surprised. “I’m fine. I’m fine. I just wasn’t expecting that.” He said as he took his hand, and Lance pulled him to his feet. “Thank you. I was expecting you to keep running.” Keith said.

“And leave my poor mate in a bush like that? No way. The win doesn’t matter when it comes to you. Never.” Lance said. Keith softened, and smiled.

“That was an amazing shot. Point blank in my back. You should get points for that.” He said. Lance blushed, “Thank you.” He said shyly. He then lightly tugged on his hand, “Hey, cross over the finish line with me?” He asked. Keith’s smile widened, and he shook his head, “This is your win, Sharpshooter. Go.” He said. Lance smiled and stepped closer to him, lifting their entwined hands. “Be there for me at the end, okay?” He said. “Of course.” Keith said. Lance pulled away and winked at him before running off, aware of Keith watching him. “Pidge, Hunk, what’s your status?” He called out. “I’m heading toward the finish line.” Hunk’s voice came in. “I’m still trying to catch Allura.” Pidge’s voice came in as well.

“Just head to the finish line. I got Keith. Even if Allura was to cross, we still have all three of us.” Lance called out. “On it.” Pidge said. Lance continued to head toward the finish line, keeping an eye out in case Allura should try to shoot him.

-

Keith crossed over the line, the paint disappearing off his back. Shiro was there, smirking at him. “What?” Keith asked, crossing his arms. Shiro shook his head, “Nothing.” He said amusingly. Keith heard a soft noise, and looked back to the terrain, seeing a flash of red passing through the trees toward the finish line. Keith focused his sharp eyes, and saw Lance, looking around as he ran. He felt a smile come onto his mouth. “That’s my Sharpshooter.” He said proudly. Pride coursed through him, as well as praise, respect, and adoration.

-

“The Blue team is heading toward the finish line!” Coran called out. Lance slowed down, and saw Pidge and Hunk reach the finish line as well, looking at him before passing over. He saw Keith on the other side waiting, with Shiro and Allura as he took off his helmet. And then Lance passed over. A bell sounded, and Pidge and Hunk ran to him, cheering loudly.

Lance laughed as he took off his helmet, cheering as well. “The Blue team wins!” Coran announced. After a second, Lance pulled away from his team and ran to Keith with a grin, throwing his arms around him. Keith instantly lifted him up and spun him around, and Lance bursted into more laughter, holding on tightly. Keith then put him down, pulling away. “Good game, Sharpshooter. You were amazing.” He said, smiling at him. “Back at you, Samurai.” Lance said, smiling back. He then leaned closer, “It would have been much more better if we were working together, though. We would’ve dominated them all.” He said. “Hell yeah, we would’ve.” Keith said with a smile, his arms wrapping more firmly around his waist.

“At least we’re still reigning the title in pairs. No one can ever beat us. We’re the best team.” Lance said, his eyes glittering.

“Yeah, we are.” Keith said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a random prompt.  
> What if.  
> Not Canon.  
> Warning for major character death in Keith’s perspective.   
> This is how Lance and Keith would react to a family death.

Lance

Lance didn’t react like he thought he would. Hearing the news about his grandmother passing away was...difficult to process. Keith had been comforting him all day, hugging him and giving him gentle touches. Toward the end of the funeral, Lance locked himself in the bathroom of his room as he began to quiver with the hit of the realization. Keith softly knocked on the door, worried. “Lance. Hey...let me in.” He said. The door didn’t open. He could literally hear Lance’s soft whimpers coming from inside. “Lance...Blue...I know you’re upset. I know that you’re hurting. And I’m so sorry that you have to go through this. I would do anything to take this pain away from you. So...will you let me in? You don’t have to right now, take your time. But just know that I’m here for you. I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere, okay?” Keith said softly, heart aching for him. He hated to see and hear Lance like this.

He softly sighed, “I want to tell you it’s okay. That everything’s okay. But it’s not. And I know what it’s like. To lose someone so close to you. You’re not alone, okay? I’ll stay here as long as you want me to. If you want me to go, I’ll go. I’ll give you your space.” He said. He then touched the door, “Do you want me to leave?” He asked softly. The door opened, and Keith twitched in surprise when Lance leapt at him, throwing his arms around him. “No, please. Please, stay with me. Please...”He cried softly. Keith softened, wrapping his arms around him. “Okay. I’m here. I’m right here.” He said gently. Lance trembled against him, crying as he clutched onto him more tightly.

“Oh, Lance...I’m so sorry...I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” Keith said softly as he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to ease and soothe him. 

“She’s gone...I can’t believe she’s gone...” Lance whispered tremulously. Keith’s heart broke at how pained he sounded. “You couldn’t have done anything, Blue. It’s not your fault.” Keith said. “I didn’t get to say goodbye, Keith. I didn’t get to say goodbye.” Lance’s voice was high-pitched with distraught. Keith only hugged him tighter, gently kissing the side of his head as he continued to comfort him. After a bit, Keith led him to the bed, putting his back against the head of the bed, letting Lance bury himself in his chest, and wrapping his arms around him protectively, comfortingly.

Lance’s crying had stopped by then, reduced to sniffles. Keith gently, slowly ran his fingers through his hair, a soft purr of comfort rumbling through him. He could feel Lance easing, relaxing against him. “Thank you.” He whispered. Keith craned his neck and kissed his head, “Anything for you, sweetheart.” He whispered back. And then after a few seconds, Lance fell asleep. Keith softly sighed, kissing his head again. “You’re safe with me. Don’t worry, Sharpshooter.” He whispered. He didn’t see the door opening until a noise caught his attention, and he instantly whipped his head up as he growled, holding Lance closer, only to stop when he saw that it was Veronica.

“Hey. Can I come in?” She asked softly.

Keith relaxed, nodding. Veronica walked inside, sighing. He saw her look at Lance, “He fell asleep?” She asked. Keith nodded, “Yeah. He was crying a lot. It hit him hard. He even locked himself in the bathroom, but I was able to get him out.” He said. He then looked at her, “How’s everyone downstairs?” He asked. “Trying to manage. You should see Nadia and Sylvio, they’re still playing. They don’t understand what happened.” Veronica said. “I didn’t think they would.” Keith said. He knew because he was as young as them when his father had died.

“Keith?” Veronica said. “Yeah?” He asked. “Have you...have you lost someone?” Veronica asked. Keith got a bit startled at the question, his eyes widening. He buried himself with gently playing with Lance’s hair, not looking at her. “Yeah. I have. Long time ago. When I was the kids’ age.” He said after a few seconds. “Can I ask who?” Veronica asked. Keith nodded. This was his sister-in-law. He could tell her. “My father. I don’t like to say how.” He said. “Oh. That’s awful, I’m sorry.” Veronica said. “It’s okay. Lance knows about that. He knows I understand his pain.” Keith said.

Veronica stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking up again.

“I should go. I’ll leave you guys alone.” She said, standing up. She then turned around, “Thank you for taking care of him in a way that makes him feel safe and loved.” She said. Keith nodded in acceptance. Veronica then turned and walked out.

 

Keith

Keith was kneeled over Shiro’s unmoving body, shaking. He’d been like that since Shiro stopped breathing, his eyes closing. Tears streamed down Keith’s cheeks as he cried, hands curled into tight fists. He then felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Lance. “Keith...come on. Come with me.” He said quietly. Keith looked at him, seeing he was crying as well. “We can’t-we can’t leave him here.” Keith choked out, his voice high-pitched. “We won’t. But come with me, please. Let’s just go somewhere else. C’mon.” Lance said, reaching out to him. “No.” Keith said. “Keith, please. Just come.” Lance stood, trying to pull him up. Keith struggled against him, “Stop. Stop! I don’t-want to leave him! I don’t want to leave him!” Keith cried. He quickly stopped fighting, letting Lance lead him away.

And then he felt him hug him. Keith buried himself in his chest, trembling. But after that, Keith sort of withdrew. He threw himself into his training, not willing to accept Shiro’s death. Not willing to let himself feel the pain. Lance was very worried. He found him in the training deck, getting absolutely destroyed by the Gladiator. “End training sequence!” Lance shouted. Keith stumbled forward, breathing heavily. “Keith.” Lance said. Keith straightened, and looked at him before walking away. “Keith!” Lance ran after him and grabbed his wrist, stopping him. “Come with me. Please. Please, I’m worried about you.” He said. Keith turned around and pulled away, walking past him. Lance let out a soft sigh, walking after him. He knew that Keith was upset. It made him like this.

Not wanting anyone to touch him, except Lance. But also Lance.

Besides leaning into his touch or even reciprocating, he’d pull away. But he’d let it linger for a second before doing so. Just to show Lance that he wasn’t doing it to hurt him. Lance had learned this long ago. It was 2 days after Shiro’s death, and Lance let Keith have his space, but still stayed close out of his worry. That night, he couldn’t sleep from that worry. He turned to look at Keith, who hadn’t been sleeping against him-if he even had been sleeping- in the past two days. He’d been beside him, turned away from him. Even now, from the way he watched him, Keith was not sleeping. Lance hated that he couldn’t do anything to relieve him of the pain.

But as he watched him, Lance began to sense something. Something hidden. He was so attuned to Keith, so sensitive to him as Keith was in return, that he could sense the need for comfort Keith didn’t know how to ask for. Especially since he’d pull away every time Lance touched him. Lance silently shifted closer to him, reaching out and carefully slinging his arm over his torso. He gently pressed against him, planting a soft kiss on the notch above his spine. “I’m here for you.” He whispered. After a second, he felt Keith’s fingers intertwine with his, pulling his hand up. Lance softened when he felt a kiss on the back of his hand, and Keith relaxing against him. Lance pressed even closer to him, wrapping his other arm around him. He kissed his neck again. “Thank you.” Keith whispered softly.

“Anything for you, sweetheart.” Lance whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The Paladins of Purple.  
> Time is unspecific.  
> Not. Canon.

“Nothing worse than a Galra, much less than a half-Galra.” The alien muttered. Keith growled lowly, but moved on. Yet all day, Keith was hit by the verbal abuse of the aliens. He didn’t tell Lance about this. He was busy doing other business. “How have you not turned against your own team yet, half-breed? Do your fangs appear like theirs do? How do we know you will not do to us like your species did?” One of the aliens spat at him. Keith grit his teeth, trying to stay calm. And then the alien crossed the line, “How have you not turned against your lover?” Keith snapped at this. He whirled around, turning Galra, snarling at them. “Hey, hey, hey...” A hand touched his shoulder, and Lance came in front of him. “Easy. Easy, Samurai. Calm down. Easy.” Lance spoke gently, calmly.

Keith huffed, and Lance made him step back, continuing to quietly talk to him. “Don’t let them get to you. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Lance eased. Keith calmed down, taking a breath. Lance rested their helmets together for a second, whispering quietly to him. He then turned around, “In case you didn’t realize, Keith is the Leader of Voltron. And so am I. I won’t tolerate anyone who speaks badly about him. At all. Not all Galra are the same. We are here helping you, aren’t we? We could have let you to clean up this mess on your own, but we’re not like that. Keith could never hurt anyone that he cares about, and it’s time all aliens understand that not all Galra are vicious and cruel. No one speaks badly about Voltron’s Leader. So you can get everyone to stop talking false truths about my mate, and if you try to do anything, I won’t hesitate to take action. And if you try to make him leave, we will leave with him. And you will be stuck like this.” Lance said lowly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random prompt.   
> Unspecific time.  
> Canon though, just not in this way.   
> And so is flexible Lance.

Keith walked into the training deck, only to get slightly startled. Lance was hanging from his lance on a wall he must have set up, swinging. He saw Keith and slowed his swinging, “Hey! I was waiting for you!” He said. “What are you doing?” Keith asked curiously, smiling. “Warming up. Sort of.” Lance said as he went back to swinging. Keith went off to the side, watching Lance as he took off his jacket. Lance twisted when he swung above his lance, swiftly returning back to position and continuing. “Hey Keith!” Lance called. “Yeah?” Keith said. “You wanna see something cool, and really difficult?” Lance asked. Keith frowned, “If it’s something you can’t do, don’t do it.” He instantly said. “No, no, it’s fine. I’ve done it before. I’m flexible for a reason.” Lance said.

“Is it difficult enough that you have a chance of hurting yourself?” Keith asked. “No, Keith, I swear it’s fine. Just watch.” Lance said. Keith crossed his arms, watching. Lance began to swing himself again, and slowed when he swung on top of his lance, and....and began to hold himself like that. Keith’s eyes widened, and his jaw dropped as he stood up, uncrossing his arms. Lance wasn’t even shaking! He was doing it so effortlessly! How...he then began to lift one hand, and Keith stepped forward, reaching out, his heart dropping in fear. “Lance~” Anxiety rung clear in his voice.

“It’s okay! I’ve done this before!” Lance called, without strain in his voice.

He sounded so calm. He stayed there for at least 10 seconds before slowly putting his hand back on his lance, and Keith calmed down, a little less worried. Lance then somehow balanced himself into the splits, holding himself for another 10 seconds. “Now you’re just showing off.” Keith breathed, amazed. He knew Lance was flexible, but not this flexible! Lance laughed, having heard that. He then straightened and swung back down, landing lightly on the ground, lance with him. He turned to Keith, letting out a breath. “How was that?” He asked. Keith continued to stare at him, amazed. Lance stood there, smiling. “What? That speechless?” He asked. “That-was-amazing.” Keith breathed. Lance laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, “Thank you. It took me a long time to master that. A long time.” He said, blushing. “And you learned this on your own?” Keith asked. “Yep! Pretty great, wasn’t I?” Lance said, putting his fingers to his chin. Keith let out a laugh. “Yeah. Yeah, you were.” He said.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The Multi-Shooter  
> Unspecific time  
> Not Canon, but I like to think it is. It isn’t.

 “You all remember the planet, Vlorex, that Sendak had attacked not too long ago.” Allura said, pulling up the planet on the holo-screen. “Vlorex is home to the Gorrons, a species similar to the Balmerans. The King and Queen came into contact with me no more than a few  _ doboshes  _ ago, and they want to return the favor for saving their planet by hosting a…let’s say… formal party. So I want you all to be on your best behavior, as they operate on being shown respect.” She said. “Does that mean no Paladin suits?” Lance piped up, who was beside Keith, their hands and fingers intertwined. “No Paladin suits. Dress formally. Just in case, and I stress,  _ just in case,  _ keep your bayards on your person, out of sight. We don’t want Sendak coming back again and for you all to get hurt and be unable to help the Gorrons.” She said. Then she smiled, “Go on, then. Get yourselves ready. We will be arriving shortly.” She said. But before Keith and Lance could go off, Allura called to Keith. “Could I speak to you for a second?” She said. Keith nodded, letting Lance go. He came to her, “Something wrong, Princess?” He asked.                                              

   Allura’s smile faded, and a troubled look came into her eyes. “I do not know if you should attend this formal occasion, Keith. The Gorrons were attacked by Sendak and his sentries. We have only been to their planet once or twice before they got attacked, and that was to hold short discussions of Galra movement with them.” She said. Then she crossed her arms, “They have sharp noses. Not as sharp as you, but they are sharp. And they do not yet know you are half-Galra. Should they sniff that out, they might try to do something.” She said. Keith crossed his arms, waiting for her to continue. “You should keep your head down. Avoid getting too close to any of the Gorrons. I am saying this because I care about you and do not want you to get hurt, should they threaten you or do something even worse. Stay with Lance. I believe he told me something about how the two Galra on Treyiv were not able to find him until you both were in the open because your scent was masking his. I should think his scent will mask your’s as well.” She said. Then she sighed, “I hope you don’t take this the wrong way. Shiro and I will do our best to reveal your Galra lineage to the King and Queen without any complications.” She said. 

Keith shook his head, “Don’t worry, Princess. I’ve been accused of becoming like the Galra before. You remember that.” He said. 

Allura visibly winced at the memory. Keith had been verbally attacked and discriminated that day on one of the more recently freed planets in a neighboring system. Of course, Lance had stepped up to defend him, saying that he was nothing like the Galra that enslaved and killed. They were able to accept and apologize to Keith after a while. “I don’t think this will be any different if that does happen. But I understand. I’ll do my best to lay low.” He said. He turned, but Allura stopped him. “There’s one thing I want you to do.” She said. He looked at her, seeing her troubled look fade. “What I said doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy the occasion. Have fun with the team. Have fun with Lance, dance with him.” She said. Keith slightly smiled, “I will. Thanks, Princess.” He said, and walked away. He got dressed, and a flash of blue caught his attention. He looked to see Lance standing in the doorway, leaning forward. 

“Hey. You finished?” He asked. “Almost.” Keith said, putting on his jacket. And as he did, he felt Lance’s eyes on him. Feeling aware of himself, he looked at Lance, self-conscious. “What?” He asked. Lance shook his head, smiling as he came into the room. “Keith? Babe, is that you? Am I seeing things?” He asked playfully and affectionately, confusing Keith. “Wha~” Keith stuttered, turning red, confused at what Lance was trying to do. Lance laughed, “Is this what I’m blessed to call mine? This beautiful, handsome, raven-haired, Red mate of mine?” he asked. Keith turned even redder, realizing that Lance was complimenting him. He smiled shyly and laughed as Lance came to him, taking his hand and leaning down to kiss it. “All yours.” Keith said, his face burning. Lance straightened, his blue eyes glittering. “You look so handsome.” He said. Keith intertwined their fingers, “So do you, Blue. Very handsome.” He said. Lance grinned, “I know. Thanks, Red. Shall we get going?” He said. “Yep.” Keith said. On Vlorek, they entered the castle, seeing many Gorrons mingling about. “Wow. You weren’t wrong, Allura. They  _ do  _ look a lot like the Balmerans.” Hunk remarked. Allura came up beside them, looking dazzling in her blue and pink dress. “Yes, and they know them very well. Remember, be appropriate. The King and Queen did this for us. Let us show our thanks respectfully.” She said. They all walked down the stairs, separating. 

Keith stayed with Lance, looking around the ballroom. 

“The ballroom’s nice.” Keith remarked quietly. “Right? It’s nothing like Treyiv’s though. It was so beautiful.” Lance agreed. For a few minutes, they stood close to each other, talking quietly and sharing small, lingering touches. All of a sudden, Lance turned more fully to him, taking his hand, “Let’s go dance.” He said. Keith stared up at him, wide-eyed, “Huh?” he asked. “Remember? I told you that next time there’s a formal occasion, and there’s dancing, we’re dancing again.” Lance said. Keith stuttered, but Lance was already pulling him with him, leading him to the dance floor. At first, there was space between them, mainly because Keith was still way too nervous when it came to dancing with his mate, even if he’d done it before. But as he began to relax, he came closer to Lance, earning a proud and delighted smile from him. The two didn’t realize that some of the Gorrons were watching them, curious. And also watching them, more specifically Keith, was the Gorron Prince, Kacello. 

Once the two were finished dancing, the Prince made his way toward them, intrigued by the Red Paladin. Keith instantly noticed the Prince, and his eyes widened. “Isn’t that the Prince? What was his name again?” Lance asked in his ear. “Kacello. I think his name’s Kacello.” Keith said. The Prince came up to them, a smile on his face. “Hello Red and Blue Paladins. I am Kacello, the Prince of Vlorex.” He said. Keith shared a look with Lance before they both looked at the Prince. “Your Highness. It’s nice to meet you.” Lance spoke up first, being more of a people person than Keith. Keith said a quick greeting as well, a bit wary and suspicious as he tried to stay away from him.  _ Damn. The Prince came up to them. And Keith already did not like him.  _ “I’ve heard a lot about the Paladins of Voltron, more specifically you two.” The Prince said. Then he inhaled, “If you don’t mind, Blue Paladin, I should like to talk to the Red Paladin alone. I have something I want to discuss with him.” He said, straightforward.  _ Shit. What did the Prince want with him?  _

Lance stayed quiet for a few seconds, and Keith could sense the wariness coming from him. 

Then he nodded, though slowly. “Of course.” He said, but Keith could hear something in his voice that he couldn’t place. The Prince walked away, and Keith had no choice but to follow him, glancing back at Lance to secretly signal that he would be okay. But he wouldn’t. “What is it you wanted to talk about?” Keith asked as they walked through the halls of the castle, keeping a good distance from the Prince. “When you all walked into the ballroom, you instantly caught my eye, Red Paladin. You intrigued me. There was something about you, something I wanted to find out.” The Prince said. Keith looked at him, listening.  _ Shit. He wasn’t prepared for this. He wasn’t prepared for the Prince to directly talk to him.  _ “I don’t exactly know what, but I had this feeling that you were different from the other Paladins.” The Prince said. Keith’s breath hitched, and he stopped, furiously thinking of what to do. “And then I realized that you are not very social. Like the Green Paladin.” The Prince said. Keith inwardly released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Oh. Well, yeah. I don’t really know how to talk to people, that’s Lance’s thing.” He said. “Lance. Is that the Blue Paladin’s name?” The Prince repeated it, and Keith’s wariness and disliking grew even more as he wondered why he repeated it. But he nodded, and the Prince turned to him, “And what’s your’s?” He asked curiously. 

“Keith.” Keith answered, trying not to cross his arms. “Ah. Keith. Such a nice name. I have never really heard of human names, which is why it makes them all the more interesting.” The Prince said, a smile coming to his face. A voice in Keith’s mind was tugging at him, telling him to get away from the Prince and go back to Lance. But if he suddenly left, it would be suspicious and disrespectful. Keith had to think of something,  _ fast.  _ “I especially have never seen purple eyes like your’s. So alluring.” The Prince said. Then he suddenly stepped closer, and alarms went off in Keith’s mind, making him back away. The Prince chuckled, “I don’t bite. I’m merely getting a closer look at you.” He said. “I’m not used to people getting close to me.” Keith said with a tone to his voice, which  _ clearly  _ said “back off”. “But I am not a stranger to you. We are allies, are we not?” The Prince said. Then he smiled again, “I wanted to ask you something. About you and the Blue Paladin.” He said.  _ What about Lance?  _

“You are very different from him. How do you work together when he’s not very serious like I hear you to be?” He said. 

Keith’s eyes widened, “Excuse me?” He said angrily.  _ How dare him. How dare he speak about Lance like that.  _ “Lance is very serious when it comes to saving people from the Galra. He’s nearly sacrificed himself many times for them. The people  _ love him.  _ Don’t you  _ dare  _ speak about him that way.” He growled. “I apologize. I did not know you held him in such high regard.” The Prince said.  _ How dare him. How dare him.  _ Anger continued to seep through Keith, but he had to force himself to stay calm even though he really wanted to punch the Prince. He suddenly came closer, “You’re so very endearing. I wonder if all humans are like this?” He said. Lance was anxious, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “Lance. Are you okay?” Pidge’s voice caught his attention, and he looked to see her coming up to him, concerned. “I’m a bit worried. The Prince took Keith away to talk to him alone, and…and there’s something I  _ really  _ don’t like about him. He gave off such a weird vibe.” Lance admitted, crossing his arms. Then he shook his head, “Something feels very wrong about this. I’m going to go see where they are.” He said. “Well, I’m coming with you. I also did not like the Prince.” Pidge said. Lance nodded, and they both took off. 

Lance walked into the halls, Pidge following him, only to stop dead in his tracks at what he saw. He saw the Prince grabbing Keith, trying to kiss him. Keith was struggling against him, “Gah!  _ Get off!”  _ He snarled. Something dark consumed Lance. The Prince’s hands were on Keith.  _ His  _ Keith.  _ His mate.  _ Keith finally pushed himself away as Lance came toward the Prince, punching him so hard in the face that he heard his nose snap. “Lance.” Keith gasped. “ _ How quiznacking DARE YOU.”  _ Lance snarled darkly at the Prince. He leaned over him, his blue eyes icy cold with murder, and he looked so terrifying that even Zarkon would have quivered under him. “Listen here. If you  _ ever  _ touch him or get anywhere near him again,  _ I will not just break your nose. I’m going to break  _ _ you. _ _ Don’t you ever touch him again.”  _ He viciously hissed. The Prince pushed himself up, staring up at Lance.

“ _ He is  _ _ mine. _ _ ”  _ Lance’s voice dropped, becoming even more venomous and murderous, “ _ He is  _ _ my mate. _ _ And I will  _ _ not _ _ hesitate to destroy you if you ever,  _ _ ever _ _ get your hands on him again.”  _ He whirled around, taking Keith’s hand and pulling him away. 

“We’re leaving.” He growled. Pidge followed, wide-eyed. “You just threatened the Prince.” She breathed. Lance didn’t answer her. “Lance. Lance, slow down. Hey, listen to me.” Keith said. “I’m not slowing down until we’re far away from this planet.  _ Far, far away.”  _ Lance said lowly. “Lance? Keith? What’s going on?” Shiro asked as they came up to him. “We’re leaving.  _ This instant.”  _ Lance said, walking past him. “Wha-What happened?” Shiro asked, confused. “The Prince tried to get funny with Keith.” Lance heard Pidge explain as he tugged Keith out of the castle, “Allura, you’re flying Blue.” He called back to her as he went into Red, making him take off. He instantly went back to Keith, grabbing his arms. “Did he do anything to you? Did he?” He asked. “No. No, he didn’t. I’m fine, Lance.” Keith said. Lance let out a breath, “He was grabbing you.” He said lowly. “I pushed him away. I’m okay, Lance, can’t you see?” Keith reached up, touching his cheek, “You have to calm down. I know you’re furious. I am too. Calm down.” He said. “Lance. Keith. I am so deeply sorry. If I had known the Prince was like that, I would not have suggested we go to Vlorex.” Allura’s voice came in over the comms, catching both their attention. She sounded horrified, guilty. “Are you all right, Keith?” She then asked. “I’m fine. He didn’t do anything to me.” Keith said. “Allura,  _ I am going to kill that damn Prince.”  _ Lance hissed. 

“Pidge said you had injured and threatened him. I can’t begin to understand your rage, but you are  _ not  _ killing the Prince, Lance. The people of Vlorex are our allies.” Allura said. 

“I didn’t like that Prince from the start. There was something so off about him. Now I know why.  _ We are never going back there.”  _ Lance said lowly. “Of course we aren’t, Lance. Not when  _ that _ happened. I will speak to the King and Queen immediately when we return to the Castle of Lions.” Allura said. “Thanks, Allura.” Keith said. When communications ended, he turned back to Lance, “I was wary about him too.” He said. Then he leaned in, gently touching his forehead to Lance’s. “Thank you, Lance. For punching him. I wanted to do that so badly too.” He said quietly. “No one touches you.  _ No one.  _ Everyone in the Coalition knows who you are to me. Who I am to you. That bastard didn’t.” Lance said. “I want to kill him too. He talked badly about you. No one ever talks badly about you. Not  _ my mate.”  _ Keith said. A small smile finally came onto Lance’s face, and he relaxed. “Not  _ my mate.”  _ He echoed. Then he leaned in and gently kissed his cheek before pulling away, fussing with his jacket as he tried to get the Prince’s vile touch off. 

“Lance.” Keith’s soft voice made him stop, looking up at him. Then he shook his head, “I’m glad you’re okay.” He said quietly. “Is your hand, though? That was one vicious hook.” Keith asked, suddenly lifting his hand. “It’s fine. That doesn’t matter right now.  _ You  _ do.” Lance said. Keith brushed his thumb over his knuckles, and Lance felt grounded by the familiar touch. “I mean…they were badly damaged at one point…” Keith began, but Lance stopped him. “Keith. That was a long time ago. My hand won’t go back to that because of one punch. I did it to protect you.” He said. “I know.” Keith said. Then he sighed, “I’m glad you’re okay too. I thought he was going to do something to you. I was so ready to fight him. If anyone had done that to you, I would have done the same thing to them.” He said. Then his voice dropped, “But worse.  _ Way worse.”  _ Lance let out a breath, “I would have done worse too.” He said. Keith let go of his hand, reaching up and touching his cheek again. Then he pulled him closer, gently kissing him. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The Multi-Shooter  
> After Keith and Lance return to the Castle  
> Canon.
> 
> Also, soft

Lance suddenly woke up, confused and tired. The mission that Voltron had been sent on was exhausting, making the Paladins knock out as soon as they came back to the Castle. Lance lifted his head, seeing Keith sleeping against him, a blanket over them both. Allura or Coran must’ve put it on them while they were sleeping. “Keith.” Lance mumbled, rubbing his eyes. “Keith. Hey. C’mon, wake up.” He whispered. Keith stirred against him as he ran his fingers through his hair, being careful. “C’mon. Let’s go.” Lance whispered, slowly pulling away from him. He then pulled Keith to a sitting position, who was slowly waking up. “What?” He mumbled. “You look terrible.” Lance said, shaking his head. “So do you.” Keith murmured sleepily. Lance quietly laughed, “You’re like, barely awake right now, you can’t see anything. Come on.” He said, pulling Keith to his feet, steadying him. But then he slowly fell into him, wrapping his arms around him. Lance kissed the top of his head, “Come.” He said softly, pulling away.

He led Keith into their shared room, making him sit on the bed. Keith rubbed his eyes, half-awake. “Hold on. You’re still in armor.” Lance said gently. He started with the arm pads, taking them off. “I should’ve taken it off before I crashed.” Keith mumbled. “It’s not your fault. That mission  _ was  _ exhausting.” Lance said. He was aware of Keith taking off his own arm pads, more awake. For the moment, it was quiet, except for the sound of straps clicking. Lance got Keith’s boots off before he moved on to his chest plate. “Lance.” Keith softly murmured. “Yeah, sweetheart?” Lance answered. “You did amazing out there.” Keith whispered. Lance smiled, “Aw thanks, babe. You did too.” He said softly, leaning in and gently kissing his cheek. He pulled back, setting Keith’s chest plate down. Keith got his own chest plate off, and Lance straightened, taking it from him. With that, they both climbed into bed, arms around each other. Not a second lasted before they fell asleep. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The Multi-Shooter.  
> After Keith and Lance returned to the Castle.  
> Canon.

“You ready?” Lance asked, looking at Keith. “Yep. This is what we’ve been training for. It’s the one thing we haven’t done yet.” Keith said, nodding.  _ The maze.  _ It was their most biggest challenge yet, especially as a team. In the many weeks before, they worked through the simple electrical maze together, finally able to get each other out without getting the other electrocuted. They made the levels harder, challenging. And now it was time. They were going to do something  _ completely _ new. Something that they knew they were going to defeat. “How many bots are we putting in?” Lance asked. “15 for now. When we do this again, we’re doing 20.” Keith said. “It’s going to be a lot on you, especially 15.” Lance said. “It’s nothing I can’t handle. Plus, I have you above me, right? You’ll be my eye for the bots I can’t see.” Keith said. Lance nodded, “Then I go down when you get into the more tighter spaces. We get the last bot together.” He said. 

“The simulation is that we’re in enemy territory. Unknown territory. You have to guide me through because I have to get to the main control panel to get information that we need.” Keith said. Lance’s eyes widened in recognition, “Like that mission we went on together?” He asked. Keith nodded, “Exactly like that mission we went on together.” He said. He then leaned closer to him, “Remember, I specifically made the territory so that your bullets ricochet to make it more realistic. I can dodge them, so don’t worry about me getting hurt.” He said. Lance nodded, “There’s also the gap, right?” He asked. “Right, and it could be anywhere, so be careful. If I’m right, it’s most likely somewhere near the end to provide one last obstacle.” Keith said. Then he grinned, “We’re going to beat this maze. I can feel it.” He said. Then he reached up and kissed his cheek, “Good luck, Blue.” He said. “Back at you, Red.” Lance said, grinning back at him. Then they both entered the maze. Lance climbed the walls, surveying overhead. He readied his bayard, his sniper in his hand. “All right, Lance. Where am I going?” Keith called out to him as he went ahead. Following the maze, Lance ran to the edge of the wall. 

“To the right. You’re going to encounter the first bot.” He said. “All right.” Keith said, following his orders. Lance jumped to the other wall, staying behind him. Seeing another bot on the left side of the fork, he quickly shot it down as Keith ran his sword through the first bot. “That’s 13. Okay. Keep talking to me, Blue.” Keith said. “There’s a slight bend. Follow it. There’s going to be two more bots. Want me to help?” Lance said as he jumped ahead. _No rocket boosters._ Keith specifically said that would be cheating, and the simulation would instantly shut down. That cannot happen. 

“That’s fine, I got them. No shadows, right? For any bots to hide?” Keith asked as he went down the bend, taking down the two bots. 

“No. But there’s a bridge up ahead. I won’t be able to help you, I can’t see if there are any bots. What do you want me to do?” Lance said. “Can you try to get ahead? Use the walls to your advantage?” Keith asked, standing at the end of the bend as the bots disappeared. That made 10 bots left. Lance looked around where the bridge was, and hissed. “No. I can try to jump to the bridge, but it doesn’t look stable. It’s just held up by a bunch of rocks. We’d start to get into the tight spaces after that.” He said. Then he clenched his teeth, furiously trying to think. “Keith, I think that bridge is set to fall. If there is a bot under it, you can’t waste your time fighting it. You can’t, that bridge is going to fall on top of you if you do. Do you understand me?” He said as he jumped away from the bridge, unable to do anything else. “All right. It’s okay, we did make this challenging. Just keep calling out where I have to go.” Keith said as he took off again, toward the bridge. “After you get out from under the bridge, keep going ahead. Listen to me closely. This part is tricky. I know you have a good memory, but time is breathing down our necks.” Lance said as he took out a bot, bringing the count down to 9. “You have to take 2 lefts, then a right, then another left, then another right. There’s still more ahead, but I’ll tell you once you get through all that. I don’t want you to get lost or confused.” He said. 

“That’s okay, Lance. I heard you. Just keep going until you can’t, all right? Tell me when you see where our paths meet up.” Keith said. “Copy that.” Lance said, going ahead. He kept his eye on Keith as he went toward the bridge. “Okay. Yeah, there’s a bot under there.” Keith said. Lance was about to jump ahead, but then he could hear Keith yelling, making him freeze. “Keith! Keith, I told you not to fight the bot!” He shouted. A rumbling sound suddenly began, and Lance’s eyes widened when he saw the bridge begin to shake. “Keith. I can’t-I can’t see you-“ Lance was running, going as close to the bridge as the wall would let him. “Keith.  _ Keith! Get out of there, it’s going to collapse on you!”  _ Lance shouted. But then the bridge collapsed, and dust went everywhere. Lance stopped, a cry of horror ripping out of him. “KEITH!!” He ran, panic and horror consuming him. “I’m fine! I’m fine!” Keith’s shout made him skid to a stop, gasping. And sure enough, he was stepping out of the dust, coughing. But unhurt. “Oh God. Are you okay?” Lance cried in relief. “Yeah, I’m okay. I got out in time.” Keith said. Lance scrambled down the walls, running toward Keith and attacking him with a fierce hug. Keith startled, wide-eyed. “Oh my God, you’re shaking. Lance. Lance, are you okay? I-I didn’t get hurt, I’m okay.” Keith said, concerned. “I-I thought you were under there. I-I told you. I told you not to fight that damn bot, what if something happened to you? What if you-what if you had-“ Lance shakily said, but then Keith cut him off, gently shushing him as he pulled away, touching his cheek. “Hey, hey, I’m okay. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I was being stupid.” He said softly. 

“Yeah you were, you damn, reckless Red idiot.” Lance whispered. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Blue.” Keith said quietly. He then gently kissed the side of his head, trying to calm him down. “Okay?” He said softly. Lance nodded, calming down. “We gotta keep going. We gotta keep going, okay?” Keith said. Lance nodded again, pressing a kiss to his temple before he pulled away, climbing up the wall. Keith took off, heading toward the more difficult part of the maze. Lance dropped down on his own path, “Remember what I told you to do. I’ll meet you after your last turn. That’s when our paths merge.” He said. “Got it.” Keith said. As he went through the tight spots of the maze, taking down another two bots. “That’s 7. Keith, there’s going to be a bot somewhere up ahead on your path. Keep your guard up.” Lance called out to him. “All right!” Keith called back. And sure enough, he could hear his sword slashing through the air. “That’s 6! Get the next one, Lance!” Keith called. Lance saw the bot waiting for him, and made his bayard turn into his lance, throwing it and striking the bot right in the chest. “That’s 5! Let’s keep it going!” Lance called back. They kept going, but something made Lance skid to a stop, gasping. 

“Keith?” He said. “What’s wrong?” Keith asked. “I think I know where the gap is.” Lance said. “Don’t tell me it’s on your path.” Keith said. “It’s literally right in front of me. I-I don’t know what to do, I can’t use the walls to give me momentum, and I can’t use my jetpack either. What am I going to do?” Lance said. Keith softly cursed. “Okay. Hold on. I’m almost through the tight spots. There’s two more bots ahead. I’m going to finish them off then come to you, okay? I’ve got an idea.” He then said. Lance waited anxiously, listening to him working through, then fighting the bots. 3. 2. “All right, Lance, I’m coming your way.” Keith called out, sounding a bit breathless.  _ He’s running.  _ Within a few seconds, Keith was on the other side of the gap, gasping. “You all right?” Lance called to him. “Yeah. You?” Keith said. “Yeah. We’re doing pretty good.” Lance said. Keith nodded, looking at the gap. “Yeah. Okay, uh…listen. This gap, it looks like a few inches smaller than the Altean ships. Bit wider too, without the wings.” He said. Lance nodded, peering down into the darkness that would surely make them fail if he fell in. 

“Lance. You are  _ not  _ going to fall in. Okay?” Keith said knowingly. 

Lance looked at him, meeting his sure purple eyes. “Lance, I want you to back up until you’re against the wall. You have to run as fast as you can, and then jump as soon as your foot hits the edge of the gap.” He said. Then he put his bayard away, “Jump to me. I’m going to catch you. Do you trust me?” He said. “With my life.” Lance answered with fierce certainty. Keith slightly smiled, “That’s my Sharpshooter.” He said fondly. Lance smiled back, and began to back up. He took a deep breath, feeling the far wall touch his back. Then he took off in a mad sprint until he reached the edge, and jumped.  _ Time slowed down.  _ Keith leaned forward and caught him, pulling him to him, knocking the breath out of them both as they collapsed in a heap on the ground, clutching each other. Lance’s heart was pounding as he tried to get his breath back. 

“You okay?” He then asked as he pulled back, seeing Keith beneath him. He nodded, wide-eyed. “Are you?” He asked. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” Lance said. They stared at each other for a few moments before they bursted out laughing. “That was crazy.” Lance breathed. Keith rubbed his face, “Yeah. But it worked. You did it.” He said breathlessly. “Me? That was all you. You were the one who caught me.” Lance said, calming down. Keith sighed, “We did it together.” He said, smiling. Lance smiled back, falling for him all over again. “We need to keep going.” Keith said suddenly. Lance instantly got up, “Yeah.” He said, pulling Keith to his feet. They ran through the last few meters together. Seeing the last bot, they both took it down, slamming their swords through it. Lance took Keith’s hand, and they sprinted over the finish line. Alarms blared throughout the training deck, and the simulation disappeared. “Cleared” displayed over them in big letters, and Lance whooped in excitement, tightly embracing Keith. “We did it!” He yelled. Keith picked him up, spinning him around as he laughed. “Yeah we did!” He yelled, just as exhilarated. 

“That was amazing! We were amazing!” Lance whooped. 

Keith put him down, pulling back. Lance was flushed, his blue eyes full of delight and affection. “ _ You  _ were amazing.” He said breathlessly. Keith smiled, heat rushing to his cheeks, “You were amazing too.” He said. He then pulled him in for an adrenalized kiss, full of affection and pride as well. They had set the record. No one could  _ ever  _ defeat it. They always had the best scores together. That was how they worked. Keith pulled back, resting his forehead against Lance’s. “I love you so goddamn much, Blue. So, so much.” He whispered. “I love you too, Red.” Lance whispered back. And they left the training room knowing that they finally beat the maze together. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The Multi-Shooter  
> On Treyiv, unspecific time.  
> Canon.
> 
> Also, pining.

On what was so far a peaceful day, Keith was not okay with how quiet it was.  _ It was way too quiet.  _ He twisted his Galra blade in his hands, walking back and forth. “Keith.” Lance said, trying to catch his attention. He couldn’t stand to see Keith so worked up on such a peaceful day, trying to keep an eye out for anything that might attack him. He shouldn’t have to. This was some point after the two Galra had attacked Lance, after Lance had impulsively kissed Keith. He thought he could try to get things back to normal, to stop what felt like Keith closing in on himself. Lance didn’t want that. He wanted Keith to be open with him again. “Can you just-Can I talk to you?” Lance asked, trying to hide the desperation in his voice. Keith stopped, looking at him. Then he suddenly came to him, “What’s wrong? Is it your hands?” He asked, reaching out, and Lance’s heart leaped when he took his hands, lifting them. Lance could feel his eyes widening, and his face burning up. Keith looked at him, eyes full of concern.  _ Concern _ . 

Keith had been showing more emotion to Lance than he’d thought he’d ever see from the boy who was meant to be more of an action-speaks-louder-than-words person. But of course, that was slowly going away. Lance was liking how Keith had been able to be open with him, he had been able to see his vulnerable side. And now, Lance was  _ sure _ he had royally screwed up by acting on his growing feelings, causing Keith to close in on himself again.  _ Damn it. Why did he have to kiss him? Why? Because he was…Because he was in love. He was in love with Keith. Keith Kogane. The boy who had promised to protect him no matter what, the boy he had made the same promise to.  _ “Lance?” Keith asked. Lance shook out of his trance _ ,  _ his ears burning and his heart pounding at the not so new realization. “I just…you’ve been quiet since…since yesterday. You weren’t talking to me much.” He said. “I’m sorry if I wasn’t. I didn’t realize. I guess I must’ve been too focused on finding that Galra.” Keith said, putting down Lance’s hands. But Lance tried his best to not let go, making Keith look at him in slight surprise, his ears turning red. Realizing what he did, Lance let go, looking away from him. “Lance! Keith!” Lux’s voice caught their attention, and they both shot a quick, nervous look at each other before Keith stood up. “Come in.” He said. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The Multi-Shooter.  
> Unspecific time  
> Not Canon, but I had so much fun writing it.   
> There’s a beginning to this, and I don’t know why I put the second part first but-

Keith didn’t know he stepped into a trap. Or rather, Lance’s trap. Keith yelped in alarm as he soared into the air, caught by the rope. He could feel his Galra blade slipping as he hung, and despite his attempts, it slipped out of his hands and fell to the floor. He loudly cursed, trying to reach up to grab the rope, but the rope only went higher. “Babe? You all right?” Lance’s voice made him look up, seeing him walk out from the shadows. He saw his eyes widen, and Keith instantly stopped him. “Don’t you  _ dare.  _ I swear to God, I will kill you. You didn’t tell me you had one of your traps set up here.” He warned. Lance let out a long breath, desperately trying not to laugh at his mate. “I thought you would know. Are you okay?” He said, smiling. “Do I  _ look like-“  _ Keith cut off, taking a deep breath. “Just get me down, Lance.” He said. “Ah, ah. Not my name.” Lance said. “Are you-?! Lance, this isn’t funny, get me down!” Keith said as blood rushed to his ears and cheeks. He  _ knew  _ Lance was teasing him. “Just call me by my character name,  _ Thunderstorm Darkness.  _ It’s not that hard.” Lance laughed. “Fine,  _ Pike. Would you please get me down so that I can tell you just how good of a trapper you are?”  _ Keith said, but he had a smile of death on his face, and Lance knew that Keith was actually going to kill him. He was very afraid.  

       “Uh…Yeah.” He said nervously, moving toward him. He picked up Keith’s blade and sliced the rope, catching Keith as he fell, making them both collapse to the ground. “Jesus, my head.” Keith groaned. Lance instantly felt bad, but he was laughing. “Are you okay?” He asked. “The blood in my body was slowly rushing to my head, Lance, I don’t really think that qualifies as okay.” Keith muttered. Then he lifted his head, staring down at him. His face was bloodshot red, and he was breathing heavily. “I-I’m sorry-“ Lance began, very afraid of the Samurai pinning him down, looking as if he was about to turn Galra. “I-Babe-I was just-“ Lance stuttered, but then Keith suddenly got off him, taking his blade and walking away. Lance groaned, more guilty as he put his hand to his forehead. “ _ Keeeithhhh~”  _ He said, sitting up, seeing his mate walk away, no doubt angry at him. He got up, trailing after him like a dejected puppy. “Keith.  _ Keith.  _ Keith Kogane. My Red mate. Love of my life. My sun, moon, and stars. My other half. Samurai. My love, and my heart. My fiancé. My soon-to-be husband. Babe. Sweetheart.” Lance called for him, but Keith continued walking. Lance only grew more miserable, his posture dropping. “Keith,  _ please _ . I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make fun of you; I just never thought that you of all people would get caught in a trap, no less my own. Please don’t be mad at me,  _ please, I can’t even take a second of you not talking to me.  _ I can’t take you being mad at me! I’m stupid, I shouldn’t have played around like that, I was teasing you and I took it too far.” Lance pleaded. Keith disappeared behind the trees, and Lance’s eyes widened in alarm, going after him, finding himself in a clearing. He looked around, a little frantic. “Keith? Keith?” He called. The trees rustle, and suddenly something was running at him, taking him down. Lance screeched, realizing it was Keith, pinning him down again. 

“Keith, I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Lance shouted, ducking his face away as Keith leaned close to him. 

He stopped squirming when he felt Keith lightly kiss his cheek. He looked at him, seeing him pull back, his purple eyes glittering with amusement and affection. He was smiling.  _ Purring.  _ “Gotcha.” He laughed. Lance instantly began to turn blood-red, flustered and embarrassed. “Oh-! You-You were joking with me! I-I knew that! You-You could never be mad at me, I’m your mate! You love me way too much!” Lance stuttered. Keith’s smile only grew, and suddenly he leaned down again, affectionately nuzzling him as his purring grew louder. “Yeah, I do.” He murmured fondly, pulling back a bit. Lance’s embarrassment faded, and suddenly he began to smile as well, warmth spreading through him. “I taught you well, Samurai. I can’t believe I’m engaged to a jokester who’s just as good as me.” He said proudly, laughing. “I’m only a jokester when I have to be. But thanks, Sharpshooter.” Keith said. Lance stared up at him, a lovestruck smile on his face. “I love you way too much as well, Red. And I can’t wait to be married to you.” He said softly.    
   Keith turned an adorable red, and he softly laughed. “I can’t wait to be married to  _ you,  _ Blue.” He murmured. He leaned in and affectionately kissed him, both of them bursting with happiness. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The Multi-Shooter.  
> After Lance and Keith became mates.  
> Canon. Soft canon

Lance smiled brightly at Keith, who was finally awake. Lance had woken a few minutes before him, waiting for him to wake up. He sat in front of him as he rubbed his eyes, slowly waking up. “Heya Red.” Lance said. Keith slightly smiled in response, more awake. Lance reached out, running his fingers through his hair. “How you feeling today?” He asked. Keith motioned, and Lance looked over him in concern. “Are you sure? You look tired. Did you sleep well?” He asked, pulling back. Keith motioned for him to stop worrying, saying he was fine. Lance sighed, “Okay. Fine.” He said. He stared at him for a few seconds before he reached out, brushing his bangs away, “Your neck doesn’t hurt, right? Lux numbed it for you.” He said. Keith motioned insistently, and Lance slightly smiled, “I can’t not worry about you. But I’m glad you’re better today.” He said as he went back to running his fingers through his hair. Keith softly purred, pressing into his hand for more. 

Then he suddenly pulled away, motioning. “What?” Lance asked, the motion having gone by too fast for him to see it. Keith did the motion again, but Lance stared at him, confused. “You-what? What are you saying?” He asked. Keith rubbed his face, smiling widely. “Keith, I seriously don’t understand what your saying, stop laughing at me. Sometimes I don’t know what you’re trying to tell me, remember?” Lance said. Keith continued to smile, slightly shaking his head. “What the hell’s so funny? Lux didn’t give you any medication, did she?” Lance asked. He then crossed his arms, “You’re teasing me. Rude.” He said, pouting as his cheeks and ears burned in embarrassment. Keith softly purred in affection, his eyes full of warmth and fondness. Then he reached out, taking Lance’s arm and pulling him closer. Lance rubbed his face, letting out a soft laugh. “I’m sorry.” He said in embarrassment. Keith smiled and leaned to him, affectionately kissing him. He pulled back, and suddenly began to motion more slowly. Lance smiled widely in realization, “You love me?” He asked. 

Keith nodded, purring. Lance leaned back in, affectionately nuzzling him. “I love you too, Red.” He murmured softly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The Red Paladins.  
> After Keith got the wedding bands

Lance had been begging Keith all day to see what Keith had gotten him on Olkarion, but Keith would not let up. “Aw,  _ Keith, come on, please, I’m literally begging you! I’m dying to see what it is, please!”  _ Lance begged. Keith laughed, “You’ve been at this all day, Lance, I told you, you can’t see it yet.” He said amusingly. Lance groaned, falling against him. “Whyyyy??” He whined childishly, lightly hitting his chest. “It’s not the right time.” Keith said. “Can I at least guess?” Lance said. “Go right ahead.” Keith said. “Is it for my birthday? Or like, a special occasion?” Lance asked. Keith smiled, “You know what, I can answer that. It’s for a special occasion.” He said, and Lance pulled back to see he was turning red, a familiar look in his eyes that Lance suddenly couldn’t place. Why was he turning red? “What kinda special occasion?” Lance asked. “I can’t answer that.” Keith said. “Does it have something to do with stars? Earth?” Lance asked. Keith didn’t answer, smiling.

Lance groaned more loudly, “You’re being so mean! Keeping your gift to me like that! You know I like being given gifts, especially from you!” He whined. Keith laughed, “You’re going to make me feel bad.” He said. Lance grabbed onto him, “ _ Babe, pleeease?? Please?”  _ He pleaded, giving him puppy eyes. He knew Keith couldn’t resist his puppy eyes, he was soft on him like that. Keith’s eyes widened, and he looked nervous. He quickly looked away, “Nope. You can’t tempt me. Not even your cute puppy eyes will make me give in.” He said. Lance dropped his head onto his chest, hitting him again. “I can’t believe even  _ that _ didn’t work.” He groaned. Keith laughed, running his fingers through his hair, “I’ll admit, you almost got me there. But trust me, when I give it to you at the right time, you’ll understand.” He said. Lance lifted his head to look at him, and Keith smiled down at him. “You’ll love it, I promise.” He said. “How much did this thing cost, anyway?” He asked. “Not much. Don’t worry about it.” Keith said. Lance sighed, “Fine, I give up.” He said reluctantly. “Aww, that’s too bad.” Keith teased. “Rude.” Lance muttered, closing his eyes. 

Keith kissed the top of his head, “I’m sorry.” He said amusingly, resting his head on top of his.

“No, you’re not.” Lance mumbled. He felt Keith’s arm wrap around his waist, pulling him a bit closer. He was way too tired to continue to plead with Keith. Within a few seconds, the two were asleep against each other. Something suddenly woke Keith up a bit later on, realizing that they shouldn’t be sleeping in the lounge. He rubbed his eyes before he gently shook Lance, “Lance. Hey. C’mon, wake up.” He whispered. Lance stirred against him, “Huh?” He mumbled.  “C’mon, let’s go to our room.” Keith said. Lance lifted his head as he rubbed his eyes, stretching. Keith stood up, pulling Lance to his feet. They walked out of the lounge together, fingers intertwining. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The Red Paladins  
> Unspecific time  
> Canon.

Lance stood under the cloudy night sky, feeling the heavy rain patter on top of his head, soaking him. “Hey.” At the sound of Keith’s voice, he turned, seeing him come up beside him. Lance smiled, “Hey Red.” He said. “What’re you doing out here? You’re getting soaked, and you’re gonna get sick.” Keith asked. “I was just thinking.” Lance said. Keith took off his jacket, placing it on his shoulders. “About what?” He asked. Lance smiled at him, touched by the sweet gesture. “When we were in space, I used to think I’d never see the rain again. It was one of the things I missed about Earth. But here we are now. Standing under the rain.” He said. Keith touched his arm, “Are you happy?” He asked. “Are you kidding? I can’t even begin to explain how happy I am. I never wanted anything more than to come back here. I get to see my family again. I got them to meet you and the others. I’m way more than happy. I’m ecstatic.” Lance said. 

Keith smiled, and Lance suddenly leaned to him and kissed his cheek. “Thank you. For keeping your promise. And for being here with me. None of this would have been worth anything if you weren’t.” He said softly. “Why wouldn’t I be?” Keith asked. “You know what I mean.” Lance said. Keith nodded, “Yeah, I do. C’mon, let’s go back inside. I don’t want you getting sick.” He said. But when they did, Lance’s teeth were chattering, and he was shivering. Keith scowled, “Look at you, you’re shaking like a leaf.” He said, fretting over him. “That-that m-may have been a-a bad idea.” Lance chattered, laughing. “You’re going to get sick, Lance! I told you!” Keith said. “Oh God, just come here.” Lance said, falling into him, pressing against him as he tightly wrapped his arms around him. “I’m wet too, Lance.” Keith said. “Not as much. You’re warm.” Lance said. Keith rubbed his arms, determined to warm him up. 

“You stupid, Blue idiot.” He muttered, a bit worried. 

“I know.” Lance said. “You wanted to stand in the rain, you couldn’t think to get your jacket?” Keith said. “Stop scolding me, you decided to give me your jacket.” Lance said. “Yeah, because I didn’t want  _ this _ to happen. But it did. How long were you standing out there?” Keith said. “Not long. I don’t know.” Lance said. “God, Lance…I can’t believe you.” Keith said, sounding more worried. His hands ran over his back, and back over his arms again. Lance slowly stopped shaking, but Keith didn’t stop rubbing his arms, going more gently. “There we go. You okay?” Keith murmured. “Yeah. Thanks, Red.” Lance said, his teeth no longer chattering. Keith’s fingers drifted up, and began to run through his wet hair. Lance relaxed against him, letting out a soft breath. “You’re so warm.” He murmured quietly, burying his head into his shoulder. “You should put on new clothes.” Keith said. “Mmhmm.” Lance mumbled, starting to sound tired. Keith realized that his gentle, slow touch was lulling Lance to sleep, and he quickly, but reluctantly pulled away, stepping away from him. 

A low whine came out of Lance, “Keith,  _ I’m tired.”  _ He begged. “I know, but unless you want to get sick, you at least need to put on a new shirt and dry your hair. C’mon.” Keith said. Lance whined again, but then stepped back, “Fine.” He said. Once he did all that, he came to Keith and fell against him again, making them both fall back onto the bed. Keith wrapped his arm around him, his other hand going to run his fingers through his hair. “See? That’s better.” He said. “Don’t ever pull away from me like that again.” Lance mumbled. “Oh, never.” Keith teased. “Rude.” Lance mumbled. He didn’t even last a second, instantly falling into a deep sleep. Keith smiled, “I love you.” He whispered softly, and affectionately. He then fell asleep as well. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The Multi-Shooter.  
> Unspecific time.  
> Not Canon, but I like to think it is. It isn’t. It’s just really cute.

Being a Paladin meant going on missions that took  _ vargas _ , even  _ quintants. _ That was exactly what was happening now, with Lance being on a mission with Pidge. Keith knew this mission was happening, but he still tried to come along, mainly to protect Lance. Shiro told him that he had to stay back, as having 3 for this mission was too risky. Keith had asked him why he couldn’t go instead of Pidge, and Shiro had reasoned that she could hack into the system without setting off any alarms. So Keith had followed Lance to Blue’s hangar, telling him to stay safe and unhurt, or else he would kill him. “Did you reach the base yet?” Keith’s anxious voice came in over the comms. “We’ll be landing in about 3  _ vargas. _ ” Lance said. He then smiled, “Relax, babe. Pidge and I got this. You and I, we’ve gone on separate missions before.” He said. “I know. But not when they take nearly a day to get there.” Keith said, worried. “We’ll keep in contact, don’t worry. We’ll basically be back by tonight, but it’ll be the next day.” Lance said. “Lance…please be careful. Promise me you’ll stay safe.” Keith said. “Red, I promise with all my heart that I will be fine. Don’t worry. I’ll keep in contact with you.” Lance said assuringly. Keith sighed, “I’ll stop talking so you don’t get distracted.” He said quietly. 

Lance laughed, and he might as well have had hearts in his eyes as he rested his chin in his palm. “Babe, with your handsome self, you always distract me.” He said playfully. He could hear Keith stuttering, “Lance, focus on your mission.” He said. “How can I, when I always have you on my mind?” Lance asked affectionately. “Will you-Just-Tell me when you’ve finished, all right?” Keith stuttered. “All right. I’ll talk to you in a few, sweetheart.” Lance said. He heard Keith shyly mumble a goodbye, making him chuckle in affection. When Lance announced a  _ quintant _ later that he and Pidge were docking onto the Castle, Keith instantly made his way to Blue’s hangar, hearing Lance’s voice inside Blue, talking to Pidge. “Great job out there, Pidge. It was a long mission, but totally worth it. You think he’s going to like it?” He heard Lance say. Who’s going to like what? He heard him laugh as Blue’s mouth opened, and Keith brightened when he saw Lance’s familiar figure walking out, “Shut up, Pidge. All right, I’ll see you in…” He stopped, having seen Keith. Keith smiled at him, happy and relieved to see him unhurt and safe. Lance smiled back widely, “Hey sweetheart.” He called to him. Keith ran to him, and Lance dropped his helmet, running to meet him.  They crashed into each other, tightly embracing each other. “Hey…I missed you.” Keith said. 

“I missed you too, Red.” Lance said. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay. I was so paranoid that something was going to happen to you.” Keith said. Feeling Lance against him made him relax, his worry and anxiety going away. He had been a bit scared, he wasn’t going to doubt that. But as Lance promised, he had come into contact with him every 5  _ doboshes,  _ which made Keith relax, but not entirely. “I told you not to worry. I’m fine.” Lance said. Keith pulled back, looking at him. “Good. ‘Cause I would have killed you if you weren’t. And Shiro, too.” He said. “Wow. Me, and Shiro? I know you’d kill Shiro, but not  _ me.”  _ Lance joked. “You think ‘cause you’re my mate  _ and  _ my fiancé that I wouldn’t kill you too?” Keith asked. “I know you, you wouldn’t.” Lance said. Keith then smiled, “You’re right, I wouldn’t. Get over here.” He said, pulling him in, but Lance suddenly stopped him, “Wait. I got something for you.” He said. “Is that what you were talking to Pidge about?” Keith asked, letting go of him. “Ah, you heard that, huh? Excited to see me, were you?” Lance teased. Keith rolled his eyes, “Why’d you go out of your way to get me something? How did you even find something to give me?” He asked. 

“Don’t worry about it. Hold on. Let’s go inside, let me get out of my armor, and I’ll give it to you, all right?” Lance said, slinging his arm around Keith’s waist as he lead him back inside. “What is it?” Keith asked. “You’ll see.” Lance teased. In their room, Keith was helping Lance take off his chest plate, which he always seemed to have the most trouble with for some reason. Lance sighed in relief as he stretched his arms, running his fingers through his helmet hair. “Tell me about your mission.” Keith said suddenly, taking his hand away and reaching out to run his fingers through his locks. Lance quite literally melted and instantly fell into his touch, leaning to him a bit. He sighed, “I missed you so much…” He mumbled. “I know you did amazing. Like you always do. But tell me.” Keith said as Lance took his other hand, bringing it to his other cheek. “Just-wait for a second. You have no idea how much I missed you. The mission really wasn’t worth it…” Lance said. Keith smiled, “I missed you just as much, Sharpshooter. I’m so glad you’re safe and in one piece.” He said. “With you. Where I belong and feel safe.” Lance said, and smiled at him. 

Keith smiled back as he reached up and gently kissed his cheek. 

He then began to plant soft kisses all over his face, but then Lance pulled away, making Keith look at him curiously. “What?” He asked softly. “You know, I love you smothering me with all your affection and attention, and all I want to do is to just snuggle with you all day because I am so tired and I missed you so quiznacking much I nearly stopped the mission, but I really want to give you my gift.” Lance said, looking a little reluctant that he had pulled away from Keith. “Don’t worry about it right now, then.” Keith said. “I’ve been wanting to give you this since I found it. I was looking forward to it all day, ‘cause I know you’re going to love it.” Lance said. He then looked around for a few seconds before he suddenly grabbed a white box, and held it out to him. Keith took it from him, searching around it curiously. He could hear the object moving around as he searched it, and looked up at Lance. 

Lance beamed at him, nodding. Keith took off the top of the box, setting it aside. He moved the wrapping paper, and gasped at what was inside. It was a wicked, red blade, with a black handle. “Oh my god.” Keith breathed. Lance smiled widely, “You like it!” He said. “Like it? I  _ love _ it! It’s so cool, Lance, oh my god! You got me a knife, I can’t believe you!” Keith laughed, touched. “I saw it in this shop, and I was like, “Oh yeah, Keith would definitely want-mmrph-“ Lance began, but then Keith reached up and kissed him, cutting him off. He then pulled back, smiling widely. “Thanks, babe. You’re the best.” He said softly. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The Multi-Shooter.  
> Following the prompt where Lux is helping Lance to prepare confessing to Keith. In his perspective.   
> Canon.

When Lance realized he was in love with Keith, he freaked out. When he realized he  _ loved  _ Keith, a lot, he nearly had a panic attack. He was crimson, his heart racing. “What the hell do I do?” He asked Koda. “Tell him, obviously!” Koda said. “Are you crazy?! I can’t tell him, he’d reject me! He won’t feel the same!” Lance shrieked. Koda smiled, “Lance, calm down. I know you’re just realizing your feelings for him, but really, it seems like you’ve had them for a long while. He won’t reject you.” She said. “How do you know that?” Lance asked. “Because he feels the same.” Koda said. “No way. He doesn’t.” Lance said. “You want to be with him, don’t you?” Koda asked. Lance felt his face somehow turn even hotter, “Yeah…” He mumbled. “Why don’t you practice? Practice confessing to him.” Koda said. “How?” Lance asked. “Well, just pretend I’m Keith. What is it that you two usually do?” Koda said. “By now, Keith would be checking my hands.” Lance said. “Okay. I will act as Keith and pretend to check your hands. I will let you decide what to say.” Koda said.  She stepped closer to him, brushing his shoulders. “Um…Koda-I mean-Keith?” Lance said. “What is it?” Koda asked. “There’s-there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you.” Lance said. Koda pulled back, looking at him. The way she acted reminded him way too much of Keith, and he suddenly got very scared. 

“This is-This is stupid. I’ll never be able to tell him. I can’t. You remind me too much of him, I’m getting way too nervous.” Lance stuttered, shaking his head. “No, no, you’re doing fine, I promise you’re doing fine. Keep going.” Koda said. Lance rubbed his face, his breathing quickening. “What did you want to tell me, Lance?” Koda asked, putting on a concerned face. “I-I-think-I…No, not think…I…I…” Lance stuttered, his whole face going red. He ducked his head, but Koda made him look back at her, “No, no looking away. Eye contact. You have to be able to face him. He’ll think something is wrong, and nothing is wrong at all.” Koda said. “What’s wrong is that I’m terrified to death! I can’t confess to him like this!” Lance said, his voice high-pitched. “I didn’t say that you would be doing it at this kind of moment, Lance. Just calm down. I promise you, he will not reject you.” Koda said. Lance stared at her for a few second before he sharply inhaled, “I’m in love with you, okay!” He blurted. 

Koda smiled, nodding assuringly. 

“Wait, you what?” She then asked. “Yeah. And I have been for a long while. A-A really long while. You’re so self-assured…so courageous and smart…and you make me want to be a better person.” Lance said quietly, and then he smiled as he blushed. “I’ve been trying to tell you, secretly. I was scared, ‘cause I…I thought you’d reject me. I was hoping you’d feel the same way towards me.” He said. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The Multi-Shooter.  
> After Lance was kidnapped by the Galra hunters. After Lance kissed him.   
> Canon.

Lance suddenly realized what he was doing, and abruptly pulled away, his entire face turning a deep, deep red. “ _ I am-so sorry! I-I’m sorry, I-I don’t know what came over me, I’m so sorry!”  _ He squeaked loudly, ducking his head, mentally wanting to die. Keith stayed silent, just as red, trying to figure out what on Earth just happened. The more he stayed silent, the more Lance was contemplating death. “Please-please s-say something, please. Why aren’t you saying anything?” He begged, his voice still high-pitched. “I…um…” Keith finally got out, and Lance peeked up at him, seeing that he was still trying to process what just happened. “Wh…why did you…” Keith slowly began, and Lance stood up, “I-I don’t know! I don’t know! I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that-You just-You-I have fe-“ He began to wildly stutter, but then cut off, gasping. And then it hit him. “ _ Oh.”  _ He whispered it so softly, Keith’s sharp ears didn’t catch it.  _ He was in love with Keith. And he just nearly confessed.  _ Lance couldn’t believe he nearly confessed. “You what?” Keith asked quietly. Lance instantly started to hate himself, thinking that Keith’s reaction meant he didn’t feel the same. Why had he done that? “Nothing. Forget about it.” Lance’s voice was less squeaky, but still flustered. Now he wasn’t sure what to do, how to act, or what to say. All he could think of was what he had done, and the possible consequences that might come from it. 

“I’m sorry.” He then said more quietly. He then turned to glance at Keith, seeing he was still red-faced. “I thought you…” Lance trailed off, only to just realize that Keith was staring at him strangely. “What?” He asked, self-conscious. “What? Nothing.” Keith said. “Then-Then stop staring at me like that.” Lance said. “Like what?” Keith asked. “Like-like that! The way you’re staring at me right now! Like you-“ Lance said, but then he stopped, and began to wonder.  _ Did that mean he…  _ Keith was still staring at him, with those glittering purple eyes that had a strange look in them. Lance quickly looked away, “Just-Stop looking at me like that.” He said. He then sat on the bed, “I’m going to sleep.” He simply said, and lied down, turning away from him.  _ And Keith was still staring at him.  _ Keith vaguely lifted his hand and gingerly touched his mouth, still feeling the ghost of Lance’s lips on his. And his heart once again began to miss a few beats. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random prompt.   
> Unspecific time.   
> Not Canon. Enjoy the fluffy angst and angsty fluff

Keith found himself in one of the rooms of the castle, on the floor. As he pushed himself up, he rubbed his head, softly groaning. He had absolutely no recollection of what happened. As his vision cleared, he stood up, looking around. “Lance? Lance?” He called, fear instantly hitting him. He startled when he heard him groan, more in relief than in jumpiness. He looked around frantically, but his scent told him that he was in another room. “Lance! Are you okay?” Keith called, following the sound of his voice to the far wall. “Keith? God, my head…what happened?” Lance’s voice made him slightly relax, but he was still tense. “I don’t know. I don’t remember. Do you?” Keith said. “No. Are you okay?” He heard Lance ask, and he could hear him shifting, moving. “I’m fine. Are you?” Keith asked. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.” He heard Lance say. Keith touched the panel, but it didn’t open. He tried it again, and again, but nothing happened.

“Lance. Lance, the door won’t open. The panel’s not working. Can you try it on your side?” Keith said. He heard Lance come to the other side of the door, trying the panel. “It’s-it’s not working.” Lance said. Keith looked around the room again, only to see another door. “Hold on.” Keith said. “Keith, what are you doing?” He heard Lance ask. “There’s another door. I’m going to-“ Keith cut off when he touched the other panel, only to find that it also didn’t work. He slammed against the door, but it only brought him dull pain. “The door’s locked. I can’t get through. Are there any doors on your side?” Keith said, going back to Lance. He heard Lance move away, only to gasp a few seconds later. “It opened!” He heard him say. But he sensed him go still, and Keith pressed against the door, “Lance. What’s wrong?” He asked. “There’s no light. I-um-I can’t see down the halls.” Lance said. “Then don’t go out there, there’s no sense in getting lost. We just…” Keith looked down, only to realize he wasn’t in Paladin armor. 

Keith cursed, “I don’t have my Paladin armor. My bayard won’t respond to me. Is it the same for you?” He asked. 

“Yeah. But um-the back-up generators are coming on?” Lance said. He then heard him come back to him, “I’m coming to get you. Do you recognize the room your in?” Lance said. Keith took another look, and shook his head. “No. I don’t-I’ve never been to this room before.” Keith said. “Okay. Um…bang on the other door for me, will you? So I can follow the sound?” Lance said. Keith instantly found a piece of metal, and went to the other door, hitting it. “Yeah! Exactly like that, that’s good. I-“ Lance began, but then he cut off, sharply inhaling. Keith instantly whirled to the door, “What? What is it?” He asked lowly. “There’s-there’s someone here.” Lance said softly. Keith focused his sharp ears, only to hear metal scraping against metal.  _ More importantly, a sword.  _ “Keith. Keith, it’s that Galra.” Lance whispered. Keith sharply inhaled, and put his hand on the door, “Lance, do  _ not _ go out there, do you understand me? Do not go out there, you can’t face him by yourself.” He said lowly, rage hitting him. “But I’m the only one who can. How am I supposed to get you out?” Lance said. “Don’t worry about that, we’ll find another way. He doesn’t seem to know where we are. Just-just stay here. Don’t-don’t go out there, okay?” Keith said. 

Lance didn’t answer, and fear instantly lurched into Keith’s heart. “Lance.  _ Lance, do you understand me? Don’t get any stupid ideas, I swear to God, I will tear through this door~”  _ Keith began, but Lance cut him off. “Keith, I have to. If I come face to face with him, I have to fight him.” He said. “No. No, you can’t.  _ He will kill you, you can’t. Lance. Stay here, please stay here, please-you don’t know what he’s become. We don’t know.”  _ Keith’s voice became desperate, and his heart raced in his ears. “There’s nothing else we can do! If I can get out, that means I can get you out too! I can face him!” Lance shouted. Keith slammed his hand on the door, “ _ No, Lance, please! Stay here, please, I don’t want you to face him, not on your own. You don’t have a weapon, he’s going to kill you. I can’t-“  _ Keith broke off, his breath hitching as his voice broke. “ _ I can’t lose you. I’m scared. Lance, please, I’m so scared. You don’t know what he’s like. You don’t know what you’ll be dealing with. Blue, please. Sharpshooter…Don’t.”  _ He pleaded softly and desperately, tears springing to his eyes. He heard Lance’s breath hitch, “I know. I’m sorry.” Lance said softly. Then he heard Lance move away, and that’s when he began to break down. “No…No, Lance, no. No! Lance! Lance, don’t!  _ Don’t!”  _ He cried, slamming his fists on the door. 

“ _ He’s going to kill you! He’s going to kill you, don’t! Lance!  _ **_Lance!_ ** _ ”  _ He shouted in terror. 

Even when he turned Galra, the door wouldn’t budge. His voice became high-pitched, his cries turning into wails of terror and  _ pure _ desperation. “ _ LANCE!! BLUE!!”  _ He nearly screamed as his breathing shortened, and he began to uncontrollably tremble. He loudly cursed, losing any sort of sense he had as he focused on one thing that always made him become more Galra than human.  _ His mate was in danger. Again.  _ Keith ran to the door as he saw red, slamming into it.  **_“IF YOU EVEN TOUCH MY MATE, I WILL RIP YOU APART!!!”_ ** He roared venomously to the Galra, murder consuming him as his skin began to turn purple.  _ He can’t let Lance fight the Galra on his own. He won’t. He won’t let him get hurt.  _ Lance’s breaths were shaky as tears blurred his vision, pained. He could still hear Keith’s wails echoing, especially in his heart.  _ Was this how Keith felt when he had forced him to leave? There was no way. That pain was…so…so much worse than this.  _ But Lance was still fighting to keep from breaking down in tears, his heart screaming for him to go back to his mate. 

A crash caught his attention, making him stop dead in his tracks. He looked around, a bit scared as he tried to figure out what that was. Or who. He raised his staff, ready to protect himself. He turned around, and accidentally shrieked loudly when he suddenly found himself being tackled in a bone-crushing embrace by a Galra Keith.  _ “Lance!”  _ Keith cried. “ _ Keith-! Oh my god!”  _ Lance cried back, gasping as he threw his arms around him, his heart roaring in his ears. They were both gasping, violently trembling against each other. “ _ Oh God…I-I thought-I thought he…Lance…oh my god…”  _ Keith trailed off as his skin turned back to pale, and they both began to cry out of pure relief. “How-How did you get out?” Lance stuttered, pulling back. “I-I found this thing in the room I was stuck in. I was able to pry the doors open.” Keith said. Lance cupped his face, brushing his cheeks. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to leave you.” He whispered shakily. “That’s not why I’m crying. I thought you were in danger. What if he had found you, Lance, he-he would have killed you. You can’t face him on your own.” Keith whispered tremulously. 

“I-I know. I-I~” Lance stuttered, gasping, and Keith took his arms, trying to calm down, and to calm his mate down.

“We need to get out of here. Get away from him. I don’t want you anywhere near him.” He whispered, reaching out and brushing his tears away. Lance did the same for him, nodding. “I don’t want you anywhere near him either.” Lance whispered. Keith’s breath hitched, and suddenly a soft whimper of desperation came out of him as more tears sprang to his eyes. “ _ God, Lance…”  _ He whispered as he leaned to him, desperately nuzzling him in tremendous relief. Lance trembled uncontrollably against him, “I’m sorry, Keith… _ I’m so sorry…”  _ He cried softly. “Please… _ Please…Please don’t do that again. Please. I…I can’t…I can’t lose you…Do you know how much it scares me? To be without you?”  _ Keith’s voice went high-pitched as he softly sobbed. Lance made a low, heartbroken noise, nuzzling him back just as desperately, to try and calm him down. “ _ Sweetheart…”  _ Lance whispered. Keith continued to tremble for a few seconds before he had to pull away, which was the hardest thing he ever had to do in such a powerful moment. “We-we have to get out of here. The team can help us. C’mon, Blue.” He said shakily, wiping away his tears. He took his hand, and they ran through the halls of the castle before they finally got outside. And they didn’t last a second after sending a distress signal before they tightly clutched each other again, collapsing to the floor. 

The more they comforted each other with soft words and touches, the more they both began to calm down, their distress and terror for each other fading. “I’m so sorry, Red.” Lance whispered, and Keith instantly relaxed the moment Lance’s fingers came through his hair. “Don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything.” Keith whispered. “But I left you there in that room. What if he found you there too? I wouldn’t have known.” Lance whispered. Keith softly sighed and pulled back a bit, nuzzling him again as a soft, short purr came out of him. “You’re okay and safe. That’s all that matters to me.” He barely whispered. Lance nuzzled him back, “I’m glad you’re okay too.” He whispered back. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The Multi-Shooter.  
> Unspecific time.  
> Not Canon.   
> This is the beginning of the DND prompt

Keith looked down at himself, seeing he was in different clothing. It was a mix of black and purple, making him look more like the warrior he was supposed to be.  _ Why was he doing this again? Oh yeah. Because he can’t say no to Lance, who had literally begged him with his cute puppy eyes to play with him one day.  _ The others were playing as well, but they had their own stories. Keith’s character, Thunderstorm, had his own story as well. He was meant to take down an enemy that was terrorizing the land, and was to also be intercepted by an ally on the way. Who he didn’t know was Lance, or-more specifically known as-  _ Pike.  _ Keith unsheathed his sword, ready to take out any enemies that would come in his way. He looked around, wondering why Lance hadn’t spawned somewhere close. And what Lance’s character looked like. Lance had explained to him that his character was a cat ninja, with almost the same scar as Keith, except he had two, which were slightly red. Leave it to Lance to be the ninja that he so proudly boasted himself as. Keith couldn’t believe he was engaged to such a dork. But he was, and he was so sickly in love with said dork. What Keith didn’t know was that Lance was watching him from the shadows, wondering who on Earth it was that was just so happening to be walking through the forest that was his territory. Lance didn’t recognize them. Assuming it was a villain or enemy, he jumped out in front of them, ready to fight them. “Stop right there! This is my territory! Who are you, and why are you walking through my part of the forest?” Lance shouted, baring his fangs. 

Keith tensed, ready to fight this character. “Who are  _ you?”  _ He asked back. The character laughed, “You don’t know me? I’m  _ Pike!  _ Silent ninja, stealer of money! No one in this land doesn’t know me!” He shouted. Keith frowned, staring at this Pike. Suddenly he was starting to look very familiar, but Keith didn’t know why. “Whoever you are, get out of my territory, or else I’ll make you!” Lance growled, suddenly unsheathing a sword. Keith raised his own sword, “Come at me then, if you dare.” He said lowly. Lance lunged at him, and Keith deflected his blow, pushing him back. “You fight like someone I know!” Lance said, a bit impressed. “Funny, I could say the same about you!” Keith said, swinging his sword again. Lance blocked him, and they continued to swordfight. Until Keith used a special move, one that he only used on Lance when they sparred, or with enemies when in a tight spot. He took Lance down, pointing his sword at him. Lance stared up at him, gasping. 

_ Wait…No one can take him down like that except…except Keith. _

“K…Keith?” He asked, startled. Keith pulled his sword back, looking at him in confusion. “Do I know you?” He asked. Lance pushed his sword away, standing up, “It’s me, you Red idiot!” He said, smiling widely. Keith’s eyes widened, and he instantly put his sword away. “Lance?” He asked, shocked. Lance laughed, “Hey sweetheart!” He said brightly, coming to him and kissing his cheek. “Oh my god, I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t recognize you at all.” Keith said, grabbing his arm. “I didn’t recognize you either, you looked kinda different.” Lance said. “I mean, you looked familiar, but I couldn’t place it.” Keith said. “What’d you think I’d look like when I told you about my character? That I’d be wearing black? No!” Lance said. Keith looked at him before he suddenly smiled, “What kinda name’s Pike? That’s literally another word for your name.” He asked amusingly. “Oh yeah? Yours isn’t any better,  _ Thunderstorm Darkness!  _ You sound like a emo barbarian!” Lance sassed. “Do I look like an emo barbarian?” Keith sassed back. Lance suddenly smirked and leaned to him, “No, but you look really cute.” He teased. Keith instantly turned crimson, “I’m a warrior, Lance, warriors don’t look cute.” He stuttered. 

“Hmm, I don’t know. You’re pretty adorable to me. Where were you heading, sweetheart? Trying to play by the rules? Why don’t we have a little fun first?” Lance said playfully. Aware that Lance was flirting with him, Keith’s nervousness turned into the same playful attitude. “Lance, I love you a lot, but your whole bad boy vibe isn’t working. You’re a goody two-shoes.” He said. Lance’s smirk only grew wider, and he grabbed Keith and pulled him closer, their faces a few inches apart, “Then why don’t you teach me, bad boy?” He asked playfully, his cheeks red. Keith’s eyes widened as he somehow turned even darker, “We-aren’t supposed to be-straying off course, Lance. We have a story to complete.” Keith stuttered. “It’s funny how the game just so happened to make us cross paths, isn’t it? Kinda like we’re just meant to be together in every reality.” Lance said, his smirk fading into a genuine smile. “We’re mates, Lance, I don’t think it’s coincidence.” Keith said. “The warrior and the ninja, Pike and Thunder. The Sharpshooter and the Samurai. Blue and Red. The Paladins of Purple. Lance and Keith, neck and neck, and back to back. But, um…” Lance trailed off and turned even redder, leaning even closer to him. “Now it’s-um-it’s hand in hand.” He said shyly. 

Keith felt an arrow strike his heart as he grew even more nervous, and he shyly smiled. 

“Yeah.” He said shyly. Lance leaned down and lightly kissed him, a soft huff of laughter coming out of him. “You know what, you’re right. What would be better than us completing our story and the game together? Come on, then. But uh, be careful. I’ve got a lot of traps set up all around here so that if anyone tries to get into my territory, they don’t get too far.” Lance said as he pulled Keith with him, leading him toward their destination, which was a castle where the enemy was. The enemy was a wizard, the boss of the game. Keith smiled, “Traps, huh? Not bad, babe.” He said, very proud and impressed. Lance blushed, “Well, I had a good teacher.” He said. A rustling sound caught Keith’s attention, and he suddenly went still, letting go of Lance’s hand. “What is that?” He asked lowly. “No idea.” Lance said, not looking very alarmed. “Wait here.” Keith said, taking out his sword. “Hey-where are you going?” Lance asked. “To see what it is.” Keith said, following where the sound was. He pushed past a few fronds, looking around. “See anything?” He heard Lance call. “No. I’m going to keep looking.” Keith called back. He stepped a bit further, but he didn’t know what he was walking into. He didn’t realize that he was stepping into a laid out rope, covered by leaves. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The red Paladins  
> After Lance got shot by Lotor.   
> Canon.

“…Orion. P…Perseus…” Lance began. “That’s good. Keep going.” Keith said. Lance had to take a few seconds, his breaths wavering. “I…I can’t…” He trailed off, his voice high-pitched with pain. “It’s-It’s okay, go slow. Just-just please keep going.” Keith said, his heart tearing itself apart. “Ursa…Ursa Major…Minor…” Lance got out, “Keith…” Keith had to stop him, shaking his head. “No. Don’t say anything, Lance. Just keep naming the stars for me. Don’t say anything, please.” He pleaded. Lance stayed quiet, and Keith could see that his eyes were fluttering with exhaustion. “ _ Lance, please-Keep your eyes on me, please. Just a little longer, the others are coming. Please, Sharpshooter, just like you told me.”  _ He nearly cried in desperation.

Lance’s bottom lip quivered, and he nodded. “An…Andromeda…Polaris…Calliope?” He said. “Cassiopeia, sweetheart.” Keith corrected him gently. “They sound the same.” Lance mumbled. Keith’s laugh came out as a sob. “You always say that.” He said shakily. Lance’s grip on his arm lessened, and Keith panicked. “ _ Guys, hurry. He can’t do this any longer.”  _ He pleaded. “…You’re a star.” Lance suddenly whispered. Keith felt tears spring to his eyes, “Yeah?” He asked softly. “Supernova.” Lance said. Keith trembled as a soft whimper escaped him, “Thank you.” He whispered. He took in a few deep breaths, even when the pain was already consuming him. “Keith…I…I love you.” Lance whispered. “Don’t-Please-Keep going.” Keith begged. Lance stayed quiet, and Keith was instantly gripped with something much more worse than terror when he saw that Lance’s eyes were closed. He could still hear him breathing, but only just. “ _ No.  _ Lance.  _ Lance, please. Wake up, please. You didn’t finish naming the-oh God-No-No, no-Lance. Lance! Lance, please! Please!”  _ He cried desperately, voice breaking painfully. “ _ Please! Blue-Lance-I can’t-I can’t, I can’t, I can’t-lose you-please, I need you-I’ll die without you-I can’t-“  _ He loudly wailed as he sobbed, clutching onto him tightly.  **_“LANCE!!!”_ ** His heartbroken scream echoed throughout the Castle as the others finally came, taking Lance off him. Keith vaguely got onto his knees, consumed by pain as he uncontrollably, violently sobbed and trembled, wailing for Lance. 

He got up and ran after them. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the Red Paladins.  
> Unspecific time.  
> Canon

All day, Lance’s attention was on something else. He’d be pulled away by Hunk, Pidge, Allura, or Shiro, and at first Keith was confused and had no idea was going on, but now he was growing extremely jealous at how they were all pulling Lance away, not allowing them to have a moment together. Keith felt very lonely, wanting his mate’s attention, following him like an attached puppy. “Lance.” He said. “Yeah?” Lance said. “Can we…” Keith began, but then a voice cut him off. “Lance, come over here for a second!” It was Hunk. “Wait, no~” Keith said quietly, but Lance was already leaving his side, going to his friend. “ _ Lance~”  _ Keith called to him as he reached for him. He stopped and lowly growled, his jealousy consuming him. No one takes his mate away from him. Lance was laughing about something with Hunk, and Keith crossed his arms, silently begging Lance to pay attention to him, almost pathetically. He had gotten so jealous and distracted that he didn’t realize he was turned away from them, looking off into the distance as he brooded. Hunk walked away, and Lance turned to Keith, “What were you…” He trailed off, seeing that Keith was in his own thoughts. “Keith. Red.” He said. When Keith still didn’t answer, Lance came up to him, wrapping his arms around him and setting his chin on his shoulder. Keith twitched, startled. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you. You kinda zoned out there.” Lance said. Keith sighed, and he frowned. He didn’t look at him. Something was up. “What’s going on, sweetheart?” Lance asked, concerned. 

Keith only grumbled, and Lance instantly knew what was up. He smiled, “Keith. Babe.” He said. Keith huffed, “Stop.” He muttered. “Babe, c’mon.” Lance teased. He pulled Keith closer to him, “ _ Babee…”  _ He said, and suddenly Keith’s smiling, turning red as he fought to hide it. “Nope, nope, I can see you’re smiling, don’t try to hide it from me.” Lance said affectionately. Keith let out a huff of laughter, and then it quickly turned into uncontrollable fits of giggles as Lance tightened his grip on him, laughing as well. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random prompt.   
> Unspecific time.  
> Not Canon.   
> Yes, these are real stars

“Keith Kogane, I challenge you!” Lance said, pointing at him. Keith looked at him, confused. “We have to name all the stars in our solar system. Whoever wins the most without hesitating is taken out on a date. Understand?” Lance said. Keith smirked and crossed his arms, “Sounds like I’m going to win, Sharpshooter.” He said playfully. “You wish! Ready? I’ll go first. We’ll start small. Polaris.” Lance said. “Of course you said that, you always talk about that one.” Keith said. He then shook his head, “Sirius.” He said. “Funny, I could say the same about you. Vega.” Lance said. “Vega’s easy. Rigel.” Keith said. “So is Rigel. Arcturus.” Lance sassed. “I was going to say that! Fomalhaut.” Keith said. “Canopus.” Lance said. “Of course you took Canopus. Alpha Centauri A.” Keith said. Lance gasped, “Good one. Procyon.” He said. “You always have trouble pronouncing that one, that was good. Agena.” Keith said. “Capella A.” Lance said. Keith smiled, “Good one. Antares.” He said. “Ooh, I like Antares. Pollux.” Lance said. “Wow, are you reading my mind? Acrux.” Keith said. “Wow, really? Ascella.” Lance said, crossing his arms. “You’re lucky, I was gonna do Ascella next. Asellus Australis.” Keith said. Lance smiled, “Ascellus Borealis.” He said. 

“Ascellus Primus.” Keith said, knowing what he was doing. “Ascellus Secondus.” Lance said. “Ascellus Tertius.” Keith said. “You get extra points for that. Asterope.” Lance said impressively. Keith leaned to him, “Atlas.” He said. Lance gasped, “How dare you. Auva.” He said. “Avior.” Keith said. “Becrux.” Lance said. “Nice one. Bellatrix.” Keith said. Lance leaned to him, “Betelgeuse.” He said. Keith drew back, “Quiznack, I was going to say that. Brachium.” He said. “We’re doing this in alphabetical order, aren’t we?” Lance said. “Possibly.” Keith said. “Capella.” Lance said. “Castor.” Keith said. “Of course. I take one, you take the other. Cebalrai.” Lance said. “Ooh, nice one. Cursa.” Keith said. “Electra.” Lance said. “You-Really? Fornacis.” Keith said. “Gacrux.” Lance said. “Head of Hydrus.” Keith said. “Not bad, I actually didn’t think of that one. Izar.” Lance said. “Kaus Borealis.” Keith said. “Kaus Meridionalis.” Lance said. Keith gasped, “Literally no one can pronounce that, that was so good, Sharpshooter. Kornephoros.” He said. “Kraz.” Lance said. “Kuma.” Keith said. “Going a little low there, aren’t you? Mesarthim.” Lance teased. “Ah, going harder? Miaplacidus.” Keith said. “Nice one. Nodus Secundus.” Lance said. “I may be falling harder in love with you, that was amazing. Peacock.” Keith said with a laugh. Lance smiled, “Why, thank you. Pleione.” Lance said. “If I win, where are you going to take me?” Keith asked. “That’s a secret. Where are you taking  _ me?”  _ Lance said.

“That’s a secret. Polaris Australis.” Keith said.

“Praecipua. Step up your game, McKogane.” Lance said. “Was that intentional?” Keith asked. “Not at the time.” Lance said. Keith laughed, “Regulus. Step up  _ your  _ game, McKogane.” He said. “Wow, I love you. Rigel Kentaurus.” Lance said. “Sadalachbia.” Keith said. Lance gasped and touched his chest, “Sir, you are offending me by how good you are. Sardas.” He said. “Sceptrum” Keith said. “Secunda Giedi.” Lance said. “I-Wow. Sterope II.” Keith said. “Talitha.” Lance said. “You really took Talitha? You’re something. Tania Australis.” Keith said. “Tania Borealis.” Lance said. “Terebellum.” Keith said. Lance shook his head, “I’m literally going to kiss you if you don’t stop. Thuban.” He said. “Then you’d lose. Turais.” Keith said. “Torcularis Septentrionalis!” Lance blurted. Keith gasped, his eyes going wide. “You did not.” He said. “I did. How do you like  _ that _ , McKogane?” Lance sassed. “Fine. Vindemiatrix.” Keith said. And then there was silence. Lance stared at Keith, crossing his arms. Keith got confused, wondering why Lance wasn’t saying anything. 

“All right, come on. Let’s go.” Lance suddenly said, taking his hand and pulling him with him. “What-we didn’t even finish. You-You lost.” Keith said in confusion. “Yeah. And?” Lance said. “What-but-Lance-h-hold on, hold on.” Keith said, pulling back, stopping Lance. Lance turned to him, smiling. “I…I don’t understand. You were the one that called this challenge, why would you let yourself lose?” Keith asked. Lance shook his head, laughing, “I can’t-That was amazing. That was quiznacking amazing, Keith. I’ve taught you so well. You have no idea how proud I am of you.” Lance said. “You…wanted me to win?” Keith asked. Lance’s smile widened, and he came to Keith and kissed him. Keith slightly twitched, a bit startled. Lance then pulled away, “You got that right, sweetheart. So come on. I said that the winner gets taken on a date, and that’s what I’m going to do.” He said, smiling. “You’re…such a romantic.” Keith said, but he was smiling as well. “I know. Come on, let’s go.” Lance said, pulling away, pulling him with him. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The Multi-Shooter  
> Unspecific time.  
> Canon.

Lance and Keith floated through the air, trying to figure out how on Earth to fix the haywire controls. “I can’t believe the Castle’s haunted again. Whoever’s doing this, this isn’t funny.” Lance said. “The Castle isn’t haunted, Lance. And it wasn’t before. It’s just an electrical short. Pidge and Hunk are working through it right now.” Keith said. When the control board crashed again, he let out a yell of frustration, throwing the board away. Even though that didn’t exactly work because of the gravity. “Pidge, nothing is working from my end. It’s malfunctioning. How long is it going to take again to reboot the system?” He said. “It’s going to take a few minutes, but I’m working through it as fast as I can. Just…hang around, I guess?” Pidge’s voice came through the comms. Keith deadpanned as Lance laughed. “Very funny.” He said dryly. 

“Relax, Keith. We can just sit back for a little bit, let Pidge and Hunk do their work. We can’t really do much from our end anyway.” Lance said amusingly. Keith looked at him, seeing he was slightly leaning back as he floated, fingers locked behind his head as a pillow. Keith sighed, loosely crossing his arms as he watched him. Lance looked at him, “What?” He asked. “Nothing.” Keith said. Lance suddenly floated to him, hand wrapping around his own, his thumb brushing gently over his knuckles. Keith instantly relaxed, a soft sigh coming out of him. “I just want to do something besides floating around like this.” He said. “I know. But we honestly can’t do anything. Sometimes the only thing we  _ can _ do is wait. Besides, you literally threw the control board away. If we weren’t in zero gravity right now, it would have made the effect you wanted.” Lance said gently. He then reached out and drifted his fingers through his hair, slowly. “You all right? Hmm?” He asked softly, concern in his eyes. “Of course I’m fine. Why are you asking me?” Keith said quietly. “Because I know you’re frustrated about this whole thing. I hate to see you frustrated.” Lance said. Keith slightly smiled, “You worry too much. Are  _ you  _ all right?” He said. “Yeah. If you think about it, this is kinda fun. This isn’t any different than floating through space.” Lance’s voice softened as a smile came onto his face. Keith instantly mirrored back with his own knowing smile. That was their little secret. 

“That’s very different from this, Blue.” He said softly, and fondly. 

Lance let out a soft huff of laughter, his eyes glittering. “Hey Keith.” He suddenly said. “What?” Keith asked. “We might be floating around in zero gravity, but I’m still falling hard for you.” Lance said. Keith’s eyes widened as he turned crimson. And then suddenly, they both fell to the floor. Keith landed on his feet, but Lance ungracefully fell on his butt. Keith looked at him and laughed as he crossed his arms. “Wow, Lance. You literally fell for me. How flattering.” He teased as he came to him, holding out his hand. Lance darkly blushed, but he smiled, taking Keith’s hand and getting to his feet. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will take place in The Paladins of Purple.  
> Unspecific time  
> Will be canon.

“Guys, I want you to listen up.” Lance said, beckoning to Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Shiro. “Keith’s in the training deck right now, so we have some time before he comes in looking for me.” He said. “What’s going on, Lance?” Pidge asked. “You guys know that today’s Keith’s birthday. And I want to make his better than he made mine. No one is allowed to breathe a single word of anything to him until everything is ready. Understand?” He said. “You really made that into a competition?” Pidge asked. “Yes I did, because I need to give him as much in return. Equal exchange.” Lance said. “Anyways, I haven’t said happy birthday to him yet, and I want to surprise him. This is where you come in, Shiro.” He then turned to Shiro, “I want you to distract him as much as possible. I know he’ll want to just be with me all day, but I need you to do whatever you can to keep him from coming to the Castle. If he asks, just make something up. It’s not ideal, because if anyone else lies to him I’ll cut their throat, but we’re doing this ‘cause we can’t let him know anything until I tell you that I’m ready. Can you do that? Can you keep him distracted?” He said. “He’ll try to get it out of me.” Shiro said. “I know. I also know that you’re good at keeping secrets, and good at keeping a straight face with him. You can handle him.” Lance said.

“Anyways, you guys can tell him happy birthday, but he just can’t know that I’m planning his party for him. And guys, please, give him gifts. He deserves all the gifts in the world, okay, and I will do everything in my power to make sure that he feels adored, even though it kills me that I have to avoid him for a few hours and not be able to say happy birthday to him. God, I hope he doesn’t think that I forgot. I could never do that.” He then said. He looked at them all, “Do we understand what we’re supposed to do?” He said. The team nodded. “And what’s that?” Keith’s voice startled him, making him whirl around, seeing him walk toward them. Lance rushed to him and quickly pecked his cheek before running off, hearing Keith call after him in confusion. Keith made to follow him, but Shiro quickly stopped him. “Hey, Keith, hold on a second!” He said. Keith turned back, facing him as he crossed his arms. “Happy birthday, bro.” Shiro said, coming to him and putting him into a headlock, rubbing his knuckles on his head. “Ow-Shiro! I’m not a little kid anymore!” Keith yelped, struggling to get away. Shiro laughed, letting him go. The others wished him happy birthday as well, and he slightly smiled, “Thanks, guys.” He said. He then took a step back, “I should go see where Lance took off-“ He began, but Shiro grabbed his arm, “Nonsense. You don’t need to do that, Lance is fine. Come on. Come with me, I want to show you something.” He said, pulling him with him.

“Wha-but he ran out in a rush, Shiro. He looked like he panicked. Something’s wrong.” Keith said, trying to pull away.

Shiro laughed, “He’s fine, Keith, I swear. He’s just on a little mission.” He said. “What mission? Why didn’t he tell me, I could have gone with him.” Keith said, hesitantly letting Shiro pull him out of the Castle. “It’s a figure of speech, Keith, he’s not literally _on a mission.”_ Shiro said, letting go of his arm. “Did he say how long he’s going to take? I just wanted to spend all of today with him.” Keith said. “He didn’t. _But_ -he won’t take too long, I can guarantee that. He didn’t forget your birthday, if that’s what you think.” Shiro said. “I know he didn’t. I just thought he’d say happy birthday to me before he left, that’s all.” Keith said. He then looked back at the Castle, curious and wanting to back to his mate. In all honesty, all he wanted to do was snuggle with him and have his full attention on him. But it seemed that it would take a bit for him to have that. Shiro tried his absolute best to distract Keith, but he knew that what Keith hated the most was being away from Lance. He saw it in the way Keith had little interest in the random things he talked about, distracted and restless. He’d even find Keith trying to get away, to go back to the Castle, but Shiro quickly brought him back to his side. He knew he was running out of time before Keith would start to feel anxious and agitated to get back and see his mate. “What do you think he’s doing?” Keith suddenly asked as he played with the necklace that Lance had given to him as a gift, staring off into the distance. “What do you mean?” Shiro asked. “His mission. What do you think it is?” Keith asked.

    “An exaggeration. You know how he does that.” Shiro decided to push the answer, being as careful as possible. Keith slightly smiled, “Yeah.” He said. The smile then faded, and he sighed, “All right, I’m heading back now. I’m not going to lie, I enjoyed talking to you and hanging out with you, Shiro, but I really want to go see Lance now.” He said, turning, but Shiro grabbed his arm, “Wait, no.” He said. Keith tugged away, “You’ve kept me from him for hours, Shiro, I want to see him.” He said. “Keith, hold on a second~” Shiro began, but Keith cut him off, “You’re hiding something from me. You’re hiding something from me, aren’t you? I don’t know what it is, but you better tell me, because now you’re stressing me out.” Keith said, looking agitated and confused. Shiro could see that all he wanted to do was just go back to the Castle. If he wasn’t careful, Keith would only get even more stressed out. He knew that Lance was his mate that he was keeping Keith from seeing. Lance was his mate who had a very, very powerful bond with him. Shiro knew that because he was keeping Keith from seeing Lance, Keith’s instincts would kick in. “Keith. Calm down.” Shiro said, trying to placate him. Keith’s eyes narrowed, “He’s my mate, Shiro. What aren’t you telling me?” He said lowly.

This was what made all other reason fall away.

Shiro saw this a thousand times to know that this was something he could _never_ go up against, because he couldn’t just tell Keith to relax when it came to the well-being of his mate. He could never go up against Keith, who would turn Galra and rip apart any danger that came to Lance. He saw this a thousands times, where he’d try to reach for Lance, but Keith would unintentionally grab his wrist and warn him not to touch him. “Keith, please, this is all just a big misunderstanding. I know that you’re very agitated because you’re away from him, and you have been for a few hours. I know you don’t like that, and that you want to be with him, but I am not in any way keeping you from him. I wouldn’t do that, not when I know what you would do for him.” Shiro said calmly. “That doesn’t answer my question. What’s going on?” Keith said, the edge in his voice lightening a bit. Shiro never felt so guilty in his life. Keith looked so anxious and stressed, close to freaking out. And just like that, Lance’s voice came in over his comms, startling him. “How’s he holding up, Shiro?” Keith instantly reacted, and Shiro knew his sharp ears heard his voice. “Blue? Let me talk to him. Let me-“ He said almost frantically, but Shiro held out a hand. Keith must have fought so hard to control himself, a growl slipping out of him as he ground his teeth.

“Honestly, he’s stressing out.” Shiro admitted. “Let me talk to him. I’ll calm him down.” Lance said. Shiro indicated to Keith, and he instantly turned on his comms, anxiety clear in his voice as he shifted from one foot to the other. “Lance, what’s going on? You’re worrying me, I haven’t been able to hear your voice. I didn’t get a chance to talk to you before you went off on your mission.” He said. “Babe, babe, relax. I’m so sorry, I was just really focused on what I was doing. I promise, I’m fine. Don’t grind your teeth, you’ll break them like that.” Lance said assuringly. Hearing his voice made Keith calm down, unclenching his jaw. “Okay. What are you doing? I wanted to spend the day with you, but you’re off doing something.” He said. “I can’t tell you that yet.” Lance said. “Why not? I could help.” Keith said. He heard Lance laugh, “That’s sweet, babe, but it’s okay. Look, just don’t go all Galra on Shiro. He’s just- _quiznack-quiznack!”_ He began to say, but then he let out a shout of surprise. “Lance? Are you okay?” Keith asked, alarmed. “Yep! Nearly fell off a ladder, that’s all.” Lance said. “What are you doing on a ladder?” Keith asked. “I can’t-I can’t tell you. It’ll ruin everything, I can’t. ‘Cause I can’t lie to you. And if I lie, I’ll feel worse about not seeing you and not telling you.” Lance said.

“You’re worrying me.” Keith said quietly.

“Don’t be worried. Nothing is wrong, I swear. I swear to you, okay? You’ll understand when you get back to the Castle, all right? And I promise, you and me, we’ll have the entire day to ourselves.” Lance assured. Keith suddenly, slightly smiled. “You forgot to tell me something.” He said. “What?” Lance asked. “You don’t know? You’re playing with me.” Keith said, incredulous. Lance had a good memory. No way he’d forget. No way he’d forget his birthday. “Um…what?” Lance asked. “Come on, you know what I’m talking about. You’re not fooling me.” Keith said. He could literally hear the confusion in Lance’s voice. Lance truly did not know what he was talking about. “I…love you?” Lance said questioningly. Keith sighed, shaking his head.

“I love you too, you Blue idiot.” He said. “We should be heading back.” Shiro said suddenly. Keith didn’t even hesitate, instantly breaking into a run, heading back to the Castle. “Lance? Lance?” He called as he got inside, looking around for him. “Hey Keith! Come here, we’ve all got gifts for you!” Hunk was standing there in the hall, waving to him. Keith could barely hold back, “Where’s Lance? Where is he, I want to see him.” He said. “Just come with me. Come on.” Hunk said before walking away. “Go.” Shiro said. Keith sharply inhaled before following Hunk, “Where is he, Hunk?” He asked. Hunk laughed nervously, “Just keep following me.” He said. He lead him into the dining room, where Pidge and Allura were. Pidge came to him, holding out two gift-wrapped boxes. “Just open this one.” She said, indicating the smaller box. It looked like it could hold a necklace. He took it from her, opening it. But he was surprised when he actually found a note instead. Written in bold, black writing. “Go to Allura and get your present.” He read out loud. He put down the box on the table and went to Allura, taking another small box from her. It had another note inside, saying “Follow Hunk and Shiro. Get the other two presents from them.” He looked to Hunk and Shiro, seeing them walk out with two other boxes. He followed them, confused and just wanting to understand what on Earth was happening.

Hunk stopped and turned to him, holding out another box.

When Keith opened it, it said “Let Shiro guide you.” Suddenly his vision went black, and Keith realized that Shiro had covered his eyes with a blindfold. “Wh-Hey! Guys! What the hell is going on, why can’t you just tell me?” Keith said as he felt Shiro nudge him forward. He could hear Hunk, Pidge, and Allura murmuring to each other, but could not catch what they were saying. “Guys. Guys, this isn’t funny anymore. Where is Lance? Where are you guys taking me?” Keith said. They didn’t answer him. “Guys. _Guys._ Seriously. Come on-you guys are acting weird, you’re all confusing me!” He said. He was suddenly sat down somewhere, and he felt the blindfold get taken off him, but when he opened his eyes he was still met with darkness. “Are the lights off? Guys. Guys, I swear to God if this is some kind of prank I’m going to kill you all and never talk to you again. Lance? Lance, come on-“ Keith reached out as his eyes began to quickly adjust to the darkness, searching for someone or something that would tell him where he was. And then the lights turned on. “Surprise!” There was the team, standing in front of him in the lounge, wearing party hats. Someone decorated the lounge. He stared at the team, speechless. And yet, the one person he was looking for was not among them. “Where-where’s Lance?” He asked. But then he startled when familiar arms came around his waist, and there was a gentle pressure against his back.

“Happy birthday, babe.” Lance said fondly, kissing his cheek.

“Lance.” Keith breathed, and turned to him, wide eyed. And everything was pieced together. “You…you did this for me? You threw me a party?” He asked softly. “Yeah! Of course I did! I had to repay you!” Lance said, laughing. Keith put his hand to his mouth, a huff of laughter coming out of him. “Oh my God. Oh my God. I’m so stupid. That’s why Shiro kept me out of the Castle. You were decorating the lounge! No wonder you panicked and ran past me! Oh my God, Shiro, I’m so sorry! I can’t believe I thought you were keeping me from him! Lance, you really didn’t know what I was talking about when I told you that you forgot to tell me something! Oh my God, I’m so stupid.” He said. He then smiled as warmth consumed him, “Thank you. Thank you so much, Lance. I can’t believe you did this for me.” He said softly as he darkly blushed, and he went to him and tightly hugged him. Lance chuckled, embracing him back. “I’d do anything for you, sweetheart.” He said. The rest of the day was perfect. Lance sang happy birthday to Keith, and they ate cake. Keith opened his presents and loved each and every one of them, especially the ones that Lance got him. Which consisted of a necklace with a rock that Lance had said was almost as purple as his eyes, a locket with a picture of him and Lance inside, and a hippo plushie, which made Keith love him even more.

    Afterwards, the team left after some time, leaving the two alone in the lounge. “So? How was it?” Lance asked, smiling. “It was the best day ever.” Keith said. He then leaned to him and kissed his cheek, “Thank you, Blue.” He said softly. Lance softened at him, his smile widening. Nothing was better than seeing his mate happy like this. Especially when he was mostly the reason why Keith hadn’t stopped smiling for the rest of the day. “I won’t ever forget this. What you did for me. So thank you. Thank you for being the most best mate, and the most best husband ever.” Keith said softly. “No prob, babe. You only deserve the best.” Lance said. Keith quickly leaned forward and kissed him, and Lance twitched in surprise. But he quickly got over his shock and kissed him back.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will take place in The Paladins of Purple   
> Unspecific time.  
> Will be canon.
> 
> It’s christmas time~

The Christmas party planning mainly happened because of Keith. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were talking about how Christmas was 2 days away, with Allura and Coran trying to understand what on Earth a Christmas and a holiday was. Keith had mentioned that he never celebrated Christmas before, and Lance immediately shot to his side and declared that they would have a Christmas party. Which was why he was now outside with Lance, both of them dressed in warm sweaters and jackets, looking at ornaments. All day, Lance had been singing Christmas songs, trying to teach Keith the traditional carols. “Hey-Hey, Keith, look.” Lance said. Keith looked to him, seeing him holding up a stalk of holly. “Mistletoe.” Lance said. Keith shook his head, “No, Lance, that’s holly.” He said. “See-I always mix those two up.” Lance said, putting the holly down. 

“What’s mistletoe, anyway? Why’s it important on Christmas?” Keith asked. For some reason, Lance blushed. “Absolutely nothing.” He said. “What-“ Keith cut himself off, confused. Lance suddenly shivered, “Jesus, it’s cold. We should be heading back to the Castle soon. Oh, I would kill for some hot chocolate with cinnamon.” He said, taking Keith’s hand. Keith lifted his hands and rubbed them to warm them up. Lance was always, constantly seeking his warmth ever since the cold started. He’d take his hands and press them to his cheeks or hands, or he’d cling to him like a koala, snuggling into him. Not that Keith minded, but it was funny for the Guardian of  _ Water _ to feel cold. Especially when he liked the rain so much. “Don’t worry. I’m sure Hunk’s making some special for you right now.” Keith said amusingly. What he particularly liked was how the cold always left Lance’s cheeks a rosy red, which made him look unbelievably adorable. But unfortunately, it also left his nose red, and he was always sniffing. Keith was concerned he was going to get sick, but Lance assured him it was natural. What wasn’t natural was how Keith didn’t have the same effect. His cheeks were the same rosy red, but even though his nose was also red, he wasn’t constantly sniffing. 

He’d deadpanned when Lance joked that he wasn’t human. 

“Oh man, that would be so nice. Let’s just finish up and get out of here. I am not a winter person.” Lance said. “Clearly.” Keith said amusingly. They finished up and trudged back to the Castle. Keith felt something wet in his hair, and he whipped his head up to see Lance shaking the snow off his scarf into his hair. “Hey-stop that!” Keith said, pushing the scarf away, shaking out the snow from his hair. Lance laughed, “Sorry. Had to do it at one point.” He said. Keith glared at him as he took off his jacket and brushed the snow off, flicking some of it at Lance as payback. “Rude.” Lance said, brushing it off his face, but he smiled at him. They walked into the lounge with a box of ornaments, seeing Hunk and Pidge sitting there in front of the holographic fire. “Ah, you guys set it up?” Lance asked. “Yep. It’s holographic, but its settings work like an actual, real life fire.” Pidge said. “Awesome.” Lance said and ran forward, sitting beside her and rubbing his hands. Keith set down the box with the other decorations, sitting beside Lance. Lance instantly turned to him and snuggled into him, sticking his arms under his sweater and wrapping them around his waist, burying his face in his sweater. He’d also do that a lot too, and Keith thought it was so quiznacking adorable. He smiled and wrapped his arms around him, gently running his fingers through his snowflake-filled hair. “God, I hate the cold.” Lance’s voice was muffled by Keith’s sweater, but Keith could hear the complaint in his voice, accompanied by sniffling. 

“Yeah, you really do.” Keith said amusingly. It made him remember when they had faced the echo cubes on Olkarion, and Lance had had a shot of ice blasted back at him. Keith had heard Lance whimper “So cold, so cold!” and had used his heat ray to melt the ice off. Lance had thanked him. “Don’t remind me.” Lance groaned knowingly, and Keith chuckled, leaning down and kissing his head. As he continued to run his fingers through his hair, Lance’s breaths quickly evened out, and Keith knew he was falling asleep. “Uh, Keith?” Hunk’s voice made him look up to him. “You and I are still cutting down a tree later, right? Just to double check?” He said. Keith nodded, “Yeah.” He said. Lance suddenly shifted against him, and Keith craned his neck, “Tired?” He whispered to him. “You’re just really warm. It makes me…sleepy.” He heard Lance softly mumble before yawning. Keith softly chuckled, kissing his head. “Come on, no falling asleep. We’ve got a lounge to decorate. I know you enjoy decorating.” He said. Lance whined, “But I just wanna cuddle with you…” Keith could almost hear him pouting. It was so adorable. He made a sympathetic and affectionate noise, “We’ll do that later, now c’mon. C’mon, Blue.” He coaxed gently. Lance pulled away from him, sniffing. “You always have to ruin the moment, don’t you?” He muttered as he reluctantly got up. “Come on, Pidge. We’ve got some socks and lights to hang up.” He said, walking to her. Keith stood up, indicating to Hunk. 

As Pidge and Lance set up socks and lights, Lance hummed more Christmas songs. 

“Hey, DJ Lance.” Pidge called to him, catching his attention. “Got a request?” He asked her as he set up a ladder, grabbing the bundle of lights. “ _ All I Want For Christmas.” _ Pidge said. “Ohhh, lemme save that for when Keith comes back, I wanna sing it for him.” Lance said. “You romantic. Fine.  _ It’s Cold Outside. _ ” Pidge said. Lance gasped, “I love that song!” He said. He then cleared his throat before singing. 

“ _ I really can’t stay (boy it’s cold outside), _

_ I gotta go away (boy it’s cold outside) _

_ This evening has been (been hoping that you’d dropped in), _

_ So very nice (I’ll hold your hands their just like ice) _

_ My other will start to worry (Ya ugly what’s your hurry?), _

_ My father will be pacing the floor (Listen to the fireplace roar) _

_ So really I’d better scurry (you ugly please don’t hurry), _

_ Well maybe just a half a drink more (I’ll put some records on while I pour).”  _ He began. Pidge sang the other part, making him laugh as he hung up the lights. 

“ _ The neighbours might think (boy it’s bad out there), _

_ Say what’s in this drink? (No cabs to be had out there) _

_ I wish I knew how (Your eyes are like night now), _

_ To break this spell (I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell) _

_ Why thank you, Pidge _

_ I outta say no, no, no, sir (Mind if I move in closer?), _

Excuse me, I’m married.

_ At least I’m gonna say that I tried (What’s the sense of hurting my pride?) _

_ I really can’t stay (boy don’t hold out), _

_ Baby it’s cold outside.”  _ Pidge and Lance were barely controlling their laughter, and Lance had to sit on the steps of the ladder as he trembled, trying desperately hard not to burst out laughing.

“ _ Ah, you’re very pushy, you know?  _

_ (I like to think of it as opportunistic) _

If Keith heard you, he’d kill you.

_ I simply must go (boy it’s cold outside), _

_ The answer is no (but boy it’s cold outside) _

_ The welcome has been (how lucky that you dropped in), _

You and I both live here!

_ So nice and warm (look out the window at that storm) _

_ My sister will be suspicious (gosh those cookies are delicious!).”  _ At that part, Lance and Pidge burst out laughing, and Lance had to get down from the ladder, collapsing onto the floor. “Good one, Pidge!” He wheezed, unable to breathe from how hard he was laughing. “Well, I couldn’t say the real lyrics, you’re married!” Pidge gasped. “All right, all right. Clearly, we can’t finish this song. Give me another one.” Lance said. “Wait, wait, before I do-have you and Keith kissed under the mistletoe yet?” Pidge said. “Keith doesn’t know that’s what it’s meant for.” Lance said. Pidge laughed even harder, “You’re joking! He really doesn’t know?” She said. “Hey, hey, don’t make fun of him for that. I’m planning on getting him under one and surprising him.” Lance said. “Good luck with that. Keith is pretty oblivious. Anyway, give me some Sinatra.” Pidge snickered. “Ooh, I didn’t realize you know an oldie, Pidge.” Lance said. “Well, I do. Now give me some Sinatra.” Pidge said. “All right, all right. I’m singing this for Keith, though.” Lance said. 

“ _ Oh the weather outside is frightful _

_ But the fire is so delightful, _

_ Since we’ve no place to go _

_ Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, _

_ It doesn’t show signs of stopping _

_ And I’ve got some corn for poppin’,  _

_ The lights are turned down low _

_ Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, _

_ When we finally kiss goodnight _

_ How I’ll hate going out in the storm,  _

_ But if you’ll really hold me tight _

_ All the way home I’ll be warm.”  _ Lance began. Pidge made a noise of satisfaction, snapping her fingers to the beat of the song. 

“ _ The fire is slowly dyin’ _

_ And my dear, we’re still goodbyin’,  _

_ As long as you love me so _

_ Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow,  _

_ He doesn’t care if it’s ten below _

_ He’s just sitting by the fire’s cozy glow,  _

_ He don’t care about the cold and the winds that blow _

_ He just says “let it snow, let it snow, let it snow”, _

_ “Oh, wee” goes the storm _

_ Why should he worry when he’s nice and warm? _

_ His boy by his side and the lights turned low _

_ He just says “let it snow, let it snow”,  _

_ When we finally say goodnight  _

_ How I’ll hate going out in the storm,  _

_ But if you’ll only hold me tight _

_ All the way home, I’ll be warm.”  _ Lance continued. A sound caught his attention, and he stepped down the ladder, only to see Keith and Hunk pushing in what was probably the biggest tree Lance had ever seen. And Lance had seen some pretty big trees in his childhood. “Oh my GOD!” Lance yelled in astonishment and surprise, jumping off the ladder, running to see it better. “It’s all right, Lance, we’ve got this!” Keith said, hosting the top of the tree above his head. Hunk was at the end, also holding it up as they came in, snow everywhere on their bodies. “Are you sure?” Lance said. “Yep-Whoa-Hunk!” Keith said, but then the tree dipped. “Sorry! I’m just adjusting it so I can have a better hold on it!” Hunk called. Lance looked at Pidge and nodded, and they both went to help them, pulling the tree into a safe corner of the lounge. Keith sighed, rolling his shoulders, “Thanks guys, but we could’ve handled that.” He said. Lance came to him, brushing off the pines from his shoulders. “First of all, that’s the most biggest tree I’ve ever seen, I cannot believe you actually found one of that size and width. Second of all, you and Hunk are strong, but you clearly needed some extra help.” Lance said. He then reached out to run his fingers through his hair, brushing away the snow, “Plus, I’d rather not have my mate breaking his back on Christmas. That kind of weight’s just not good for you, but that was also pretty impressive.” He said. 

He then smiled, “You’re so strong.” He almost gushed, his cheeks turning pink. Keith’s already red cheeks turned even redder, and he ducked his head, “T-thank you.” He said nervously. “Sorry I’m late, guys!” A familiar voice called out, and everyone gasped. Shiro was walking inside, brushing snow off his jacket. “Shiro!” They all shouted, and they ran to him and hugged him. Allura and Coran joined in as well. Shiro laughed, “Hey guys. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” He said. “We thought you wouldn’t come! We’re all so glad to see you!” Pidge said. “I know, I’m sorry. Being at the Garrison takes up my time, especially as captain of the Atlas.” Shiro said sheepishly. With everyone finally here, the mood became much more festive. Lance stayed close to Keith, following him in case he just so happened to walk under the mistletoe. And yet, every time he did and Lance would try to keep him there, Keith would get confused at what he was trying to do, turning away out of nervousness. Despite Lance wanting to kiss him, he nonetheless enjoyed being with him. 

Which was why he then decided to take Keith’s hand and pull him to the centre of the lounge. 

“Lance? What are you-“ Keith asked in surprise, but then Lance began to sing his most favorite Christmas song. 

“ _ Oh I don’t want a lot for Christmas _

_ There is just one thing I need,  _

_ And I don’t care about the presents _

_ Underneath the Christmas tree,  _

_ I don’t need to hang my stocking _

_ There upon the fireplace, _

_ Santa Claus won’t make me happy _

_ With a toy on Christmas Day,  _

_ I just want you for my own  _

_ More than you could ever know, _

_ Make my wish come true _

_ All I want for Christmas, _

_ Is you _

_ You, baby.”  _ He began. Keith stared up at him, wide-eyed as Lance entwined their fingers together. And then he pulled him into a dance. 

“ _ Oh, I won’t ask for much this Christmas  _

_ I won’t even wish for snow, _

_ And I’m just gonna keep on waiting _

_ Underneath the mistletoe,  _

_ I won’t make a list and send it _

_ To the North Pole for Saint Nick, _

_ I won’t even stay awake to  _

_ Hear those magic reindeer click.”  _ Lance made Keith spin, who was confused out of his mind and panicking, turning redder and redder out of nervousness as they continued to dance. 

“ _ ’Cause I just want you here tonight _

_ Holding onto me so tight, _

_ What more can I do? _

_ Cause baby all I want for Christmas is you, _

_ You _

_ Oh-ho all the lights are shining,  _

_ So brightly everywhere _

_ And the sound of children, _

_ Laughter fills the air _

_ And everyone is singing, _

_ I hear those sleigh bells ringing _

_ Santa won’t you bring me the one I really need? _

_ Won’t you please bring my baby to me? _

_ Yeah.”  _ Keith grabbed onto Lance when he dipped him down, smiling at him. Keith’s whole face was crimson, and he was giggling uncontrollably as Lance pulled him back up, spinning him out and back to him as they swayed together, Keith finally falling into step with him.

“ _ Oh, I don’t want a lot for Christmas _

_ This is all I’m asking for,  _

_ I just wanna see my baby _

_ Standing right outside my door, _

_ Oh I just want you for my own _

_ For my own, baby, _

_ More than you could ever know _

_ Make my wish come true,  _

_ Baby all I want for Christmas is  _

_ You, baby _

_ All I want for Christmas is you, baby _

_ All I want for Christmas is you, baby _

_ All I want for Christmas is you, baby.”  _ At the end of the song, they’re facing each other, smiling widely at each other. The others clapped. “Damn, Lance, those were some pretty high notes.” Pidge said, impressed. “I know. I’m just that good of a singer.” Lance said. While the others went back to chatting, Lance pulled Keith away to their own little space. Under the mistletoe, though Keith didn’t really notice. “That was amazing, Lance. I’ve been hearing you sing all day, and I can’t get enough of it. I’ve had so much fun with you.” He said, smiling at him. “I had so much fun with you too. I’m so happy that we’re spending whatever holiday that comes up together. Nothing is more better than this.” Lance said. Keith’s smile widened as warmth consumed him. “Hey Red, look up.” Lance said. And Keith did, only to see mistletoe hanging above them. “Now see- _ that’s  _ mistletoe. Why’s it hanging there like that? You keep bringing me back here too, what’s going-  _ mrrph-“  _ Keith began, but then Lance quickly leaned in and kissed him, cutting him off. Keith slightly twitched in surprise, startled. Lance then pulled back and giggled, “You oblivious idiot. If there’s mistletoe hanging, anyone who’s under it has to kiss. It’s a tradition.” He whispered amusingly, fondness in his voice. Keith turned crimson, “Oh.” He whispered dumbly. 

Lance giggled even more, his face scrunched up. “Oh my God, I love you, you stupid, Red idiot. Merry Christmas, sweetheart.” He said affectionately. “Merry Christmas, Lance.” Keith mumbled back, embarrassed. But then Lance leaned in and kissed him again, startling him. He quickly got over his shock and returned the kiss.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will take place in The Paladins of Purple.  
> Unspecific time.  
> Will be canon.

“IT’S NEW YEAR’S EVE!!!!!” Lance’s screeching was heard throughout the Castle as he ran through the halls. “Keith, Keith, Keith, Keith, Keith, Keith, Keith! Keeeeeeeeeiiiitttthhh!!!” He yelled as he slid into their room, running and leaping on top of a heavily sleeping Keith. Keith jolted, a loud “oof!” coming out of him. “Get up! Get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up! Get up!!!” Lance urged, shaking him as he clambered on top of him. “Lance…what on Earth…are you doing?” Keith mumbled as he settled down, reaching up to rub one of his eyes. “Come on, get up! Get up, Red, get up! It’s a really special day today!” Lance said. Keith yawned, “Hmm?” He hummed questioningly. Lance reached out and ran his fingers through his hair. “Babe, it’s New Year’s Eve. The best time of the year, literally. Come on, get up. Get up, please? I wanted us to have a celebration.” He said. “Lance…babe, it’s way too early. Just go back to sleep…” Keith mumbled. “No, come on! Keith, wake up! Aren’t you excited? Please, sweetheart, please get up, please?” Lance begged, pouting as he shook him again. “Lance…” Keith mumbled, but Lance didn’t let him finish. He whined, pulling on his arm, “ _ Babe, please? For me? Pleaseeee?”  _ He begged, giving him puppy eyes. Keith opened his eyes, looking up at him. 

After a second, he sighed. “You’re lucky I’m too soft on you.” He muttered. Lance drew back in glee, letting out a high-pitched shriek of excitement. “Thank you! Thank you, thank you, I love you so much!” He said happily, surging forward and peppering his face with kisses. Keith made a noise, trying to duck away. “A-all right, all right, get off.” He mumbled. Lance giggled, “Thank you.” He crooned before getting off him, holding his hand out. “We’ve got so much to do. We gotta get the team. I can’t wait to watch the ball drop.” He said. Keith took his hand, standing up.  “Lead the way, then.” He said. As the day passed, they got the outside of the Castle ready. “It’s getting close!” Lance said excitedly. They all got ready. “To another year with you.” Lance whispered in Keith’s ear. Keith blushed and smiled at him, “To another year.” He echoed softly. “Guys, it’s starting!” Pidge shouted, and they both looked to the ball, watching it go down. “10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!” They all shouted, cheering when the ball hit, releasing tons of confetti. 

“Happy New Year, Lance.” Keith whispered in his ear, making him widely grin. 

“Happy New Year, Keith.” He whispered back, and leaned in and kissed him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a random prompt.   
> What if.  
> Not Canon.

Lance didn’t know how this happened. One second, everything was black, and the next, he was waking up, and there was a fire. He pushed himself up, panic instantly setting in him. What the hell happened? He shielded his eyes against the bright fire, trying to figure out what set it off. He didn’t feel hurt, except his head. He looked around, slowly standing up. “Keith...” He choked out hoarsely. He didn’t hear an answer. He coughed, rubbing his chest. “Keith!” He called more loudly. Again, no answer. He moved, trying to look around. Things began to crumble. He shielded his face against the embers, his breaths quickening. He continued to look, only to stop when he saw something.

   He squinted his eyes, and gasped in horror when he saw Keith, buried under  fallen debris. “Keith!” He cried. He ran, trying to push the wood off him. “Keith! Keith, answer me! Come on, we gotta get outta here!” He shouted. He came across a rather heavy piece, straining to push it up. “Come on...come on...” he groaned. He could see Keith, his face dusted wth soot. He looked hurt. Lance thought of long ago, when they had gone to a base only to be caught in a trap. Keith was coughing, and had collapsed. It reminded him too much of that. He had to get him out. “Red. Red, come on. Come on-!” He said. Keith finally stirred after a bit, and Lance let out a cry of relief, blinking away his tears. “Keith! Hey! Hey, it’s okay! Don’t worry, I’m gonna get you out! But you gotta help me, this is too heavy on me. Okay?” Lance said. Keith opened his eyes, only a bit. “Lance?” He heard him say. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s me. Come on. Keith, if we don’t get out, we’re going to die here. Come on. Help me push.” Lance said.

Keith groaned, and Lance could feel the wood lifting. 

Lance finally got it off, and ran to Keith, helping him up. “Hey. Hey, are you okay?” He asked frantically. Keith nodded, but Lance knew he was hurt. “Are you?” Keith asked. “Yeah. Come on. We gotta get out of here. I was so worried about you.” He said, and they quickly got out of the house. But as soon as they did, Keith collapsed against him. After Lance called the team, and they both got into pods to heal and get the smoke out of their lungs, they were both okay. They embraced tightly when they saw each other, breathing in each other’s scents. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” Lance whispered. “I’m glad you’re okay too.” Keith whispered back. “What happened, guys?” Hunk asked. “Honestly, we don’t know. We just woke up there.” Lance said. It was weird. But they were okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know it’s been forever, but I’m back with another prompt! I don’t know how long it’ll be when I edit this again, but here you go!


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t canon.  
> It’s a random plot.
> 
>  
> 
> The one time Keith is in time and the one time he kinda isn’t. NO CHARACTER DEATH ITS JUST INJURY.   
> Blood warning for the second one

Lance is tired. Lance is tired, and he can’t get up. He can barely keep his sword upright, as his hands are shaking from strain and exhaustion. He’s met his match. Lance bared his teeth, “You won’t win.” He gasped. “I think I have. Look at you, great Paladin of Voltron. Your strength is decreasing. I just have to wait for you to completely collapse. Which won’t be very long, by the looks of it. So get ready to say your goodbyes.” The alien said, swinging his gun. Lance let out a breath, his heart pounding. And then he heard a familiar snarl, which made him perk up in relief. He let out a breathless laugh, “Okay. Goodbye.” He said. 

  And then he saw Keith come in front of him, roaring as he sliced his sword mercilessly. The alien dropped, and Keith whirled around, his eyes sharp and yellow, and his fangs bared. “Hey Red.” Lance huffed. “Lance!” Keith turned back to normal, running to him and kneeling beside him. “Are you okay?” He asked, touching his shoulder. “Fine. Are you?” Lance breathed. “Don’t worry about me. Come on, you need to get to the Castle. Let’s go. Slowly.” Keith said, helping him up slowly and supporting him. But Lance could barely stand, so Keith lifted and carried him, watching Lance’s head fall against his chest. “Hey. Eyes on me, Sharpshooter. Don’t fall asleep yet. You gotta get to the infirmary.” He said. “Don’t worry. I’m good, I swear.” Lance mumbled. “I know, but just keep your eyes on me, okay? You gotta stay awake, just for a little longer.” Keith said. “Okay. Thank you for saving me.” Lance said. 

 

“No problem, Blue. You’re gonna be all right.” Keith said gently. 

 

“With you here? I’m feelin great.” Lance said. Keith ran inside the Castle, and gently set Lance on a bed in the infirmary. “He’s fine. He doesn’t have any wounds, but he needs to rest. He’s exhausted.” Keith said to his team when they followed, worried. “That guy really took out all his strength.” Pidge said. “Yeah. But I got him in the end.” Keith said. 

  
  
  


 

 

 

Keith whimpered, holding a limp, bloody Lance in his arms. “Lance. Blue, please. Come on, get up. We need to get out of here.” He begged. No answer. “Lance,  _ please.”  _ He begged, a desperate whine coming out of him. And then he heard footsteps. Keith held Lance closer, readying his sword. And then he saw the Galra, and Keith just  _ knew _ he was the one who hurt Lance. Keith let out a vicious snarl, his skin instantly turning purple as he bared his fangs. He held out his sword, which was trembling in his grip. “ _ Take one step closer, and I will end you.”  _ He snarled darkly.

   The Galra chuckled, “Aw...you’re protecting your fellow Paladin. How sweet.” He said. Keith growled threateningly when the Galra came closer, holding Lance in a protective grasp. “ _ You hurt my mate.”  _ Keith whispered. And then his sword began to glow hot white, the sign that it was changing to a new form. His vision turned red, and he could hear a gun powering up. The blaster in his hand. He let out a roar and fired it, and the Galra was sent through the wall. The blaster turned back into a sword. Wasting no time, Keith picked up Lance and ran. 


End file.
